I Am Gay -IAMSEQUEL
by ICECREAMProduction
Summary: Beca met Chloe in Barden University but they didn't know that everything they do will fall into pieces, pieces that will lead into an unexpected thing. Thing called Love. But Chloe does accept the fact that Beca is not an ordinary person? Oh, this is a big trouble. Focus with Bechloe and introduction of their characters. FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF!
1. INTRODUCTION I

**I am Gay from 'I Am Sequel' by: ICECREAMPRODUCTION**

No part of this book may be reproduced in any form or by means without the author's consent.

BOOK: Some characters, places and situations in this story have no existence. All the incidents are based on the author's invention and imagination. Any resemblance to other stories is purely coincidental.

Main characters are from 'PITCH PERFECT' movie if you doesn't know.

WARNING: If you can't bear errors then this is not for you. You are not obliged to read this story. Do not copy, display, and transmit any parts of this story without permission.

This story contains mature scenes.

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

©ICECREAMPRODUCTION 2017

ALLRIGHTS RESERVED 2017

FB Page: PitchPerfectFanPH/

FB Group: groups/pitchperfectgroup/

Tumblr Acc:


	2. Chapter 1: Awkward Meeting

# CHAPTER 01

Beca Mitchell is sitting on her usual spot in the cafeteria. The left corner of the cafeteria where she's the only one who dares to sit. It's really far from the ordinary seats where you will find tables and chairs while on her spot, it's only a small table and a stool. It looks like it's really for her.

Well, she really ordered the cafeteria to make her that spot. Why? She doesn't want anyone to sit with her. It's weird but it's the truth.

Anyway, she's in the cafeteria. Obviously eating her 3 pizza slices and a cold chocolate drink.

Alone.

She really likes the feeling of being alone than to be with anyone who can-

"Hi, can I join you?" A red-orange hair girl in a denim shirt and white shorts approached her and smiled at her in a sweetest trying to.. charm her?

Beca almost forget what to say when she threw a gaze in the redheaded girl. The redhead's question doesn't processing on her mind. She opened her mouth and closed it again when she really doesn't know what to reply. Chloe gave her a questioning look that made her speak.

"O-Oh, sure." Beca stuttered in approval that she almost slap her face. She told herself not to allow anyone to sit with her. But now, she doesn't know what she said.

The redhead smiled at her in a very sweet way and sat in front of her that made her stiffed.

Geez, this is so awkward. She said in her mind. She looked away when she met the glance redhead gave her. It made the situation more awkward than it is.

"Thanks." The redhead said when she was basically settled in front of Beca. Beca only smiled as a reply and continued what she was doing before. "Hmm, are you alone here?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah." Beca answered lazily while her mouth was half filled with pizza.

"Oh, okay." The redhead said and started to eat her food. She had white pasta on her plate, an orange juice and a bottled water.

They ate in silence but sometimes they caught each other looking at one another. Beca thinks why she was looking at her? Is she have dirt in the face? She innocently wiped her lips with a tissue. Redhead did the same, thinking she has dirt in the face coz her companion wiped her face even it hasn't had a dirt on it.

They continued to eat until Beca spoke subconsciously.

"What's your name?" Beca blurted that she mentally cussed herself in death. Oh. She made a very horrible first move in such beautiful face in front of her and it's a sign that she's really a gay with a very simply flirtatious mind. First, she's not allowing anyone but she let this red hair girl sat in front of her. Second, she doesn't stare! But now she's staring at her like she's checking her out. And lastly! She doesn't have guts to do the first move because she knows everything will be torn soon if she continued what she was doing. Damn. Anxiety strikes when the redhead answered.

"I'm Chloe and you are?" She answered. Beca's demeanor changed in split seconds.

"I'm sorry I need to go." Beca said and stood up to take her things off and ready to go when a cold soft hand held her arm that made her stopped.

"Hey did I say something wrong?" Chloe worriedly asked and noticed Beca's reaction in her hand so she let her go.

"I'm sorry. I-I remembered that I have a class. I really need to go." Beca stuttered a little trying to make a good alibi but she really sucks on telling lies. It's lunch time and class will start after 40 minutes soon so she really sucks. "I mean, I need to study for my quiz later. Anyway thanks for the company." She didn't wait for Chloe to reply. As she turned her back and walked away she heard Chloe said 'okay take care'.

Its not that she doesn't want friends. They don't want Beca. They don't want her and deal with her condition.

Condition that only few people have.

As Beca walked towards the hall, a black beauty girl which is the SC President, having a conversation with the Detective Club President got her attention but she immediatiately ignored it and proceed to her meant destination.

Meanwhile, SC President and Detective Club President met exactly in the hall for some discussion. SC President is searching for her and luckily they met.

One of the SC Officers got poison while they're having a meeting in the SC Office.

Police are now in the crime scene for some investigation but SC President said that interrogation will only happen when she already called the famous Barden Detective.

She explained everything to her and after that, they headed immediately to the SC Office.

Barden students are not aware of what's happening to the SC Office. They didn't announce it for Barden's reputation. It's lame but yeah, they don't need to be aware.

As they got to the SC Office, officers are still there even the cold corpse. The office is like a conference hall with a oblate spheroid table and chairs but it's smaller than the conference hall. In front there's a white board where all the plans for event are written same as the discussions. There's also a power point display.

The victim was a girl and the suspects are no other than the other 6 officers who attended the meeting, including the SC President. They are only 7 officers who attended the meeting because the other 3 officers are absent.

The victim's body was stiffed and her back was arched. There are some snacks in the table where maybe they eat when they are having a meeting. But the victim was only holding a chocolate, firmly that it swallowed on her hand.

Base on the SC President, it's been two hours since she told her co-officer that her body began to spasm that started on the victim's neck. She also have a continuation of convulsions until her backbone arches.

Ashley, who was the Detective Club President, stared at the victim's body and suddenly smell the victim's mouth carefully.

"There's no almond-scent from the victim's mouth and the evidence in the victim's body indicates that it's not a cyanide poisoning. By the way, who bought this snacks including this chocolate?" Ashley asked confidently and a guy from the couch stood up.

"I did but I didn't put poison in it." The said. He's named Frank Gruinberg who claimed himself as a suitor of the victim named Denise Collins.

There are still 5 suspects named Galina Vercammen who was the secretary and sitting beside the victim. Rose Celine Lapid who was the Vice President beside Cynthia Rose who was the president, they are both far from the victim but Celine was her classmate. Lynndsey Pappe who was the auditor and sitting counterpart of the victim and beside Frank and last but not the least Jeffrey Hiyas who was the treasurer and beside Cynthia Rise who also discussing that time.

Soon, after Ashley observed the victim's body. She walked towards the suspects and asked them a question.

"What's your parent's business?"

Frank was the first one who answered, not totally answered. "What's the connection of your question to this case, Miss?" Frank asked furiously. "I already told you that the chocolate doesn't contain any poison! And why would I poison her huh? I'm courting her!"

"Why don't you just answer my question?" Ashley asked calmly. She wasn't affected by the sudden outburst of one of the suspects.

"Is this your method of investigating? You dig personal lives?", Frank asked skeptically.

"My method is build upon the observation of trifles.", Ashley said with full confidence. She got her arrogant attitude when she's in front of a case. "So, won't you answer my question?"

"Fine! To clear your doubts, my family's into farming and crop production." Frank finally answered.

"That's all I want to hear. Thank you." Ashley said and proceed to the next suspects.

Celine was the next one who answered. "My family is into toy production business."

"My family is into pastry and bakeshop business." Galina answered.

"Mine is into convinient store management." Jeffrey answered.

"My family is into textile business." Lynndsey answered.

"My family is into gambling business." Cynthia Rose answered seriously that made everyone looked at her. Ashley laughed softly at their reactions. "Just kidding. They're into hotel business."

Ashley smirked.

"I already know who's the one responsible for such painful and dramatic death of the victim." Ashley finally said that made the police came near them to listen.

"Who did it?" One of the police asked.

"It's the one who's into farming business." She said that made Frank looked at her angrily.

"What? What's the connection of my family business into this kind of shit? And haven't I told you that I'm courting Denise? Why I should kill her?" He asked in disbelief.

"You must be familiar with strychnine. A sign of strychnine poisoning is just like what we see in the victim. Her back is arched and there's an instant appearance of rigor mortis. It attacks the nervous system and it contracts the muscles in the body and death is a result of asphyxiation due to paralysis of the respiratory pathways." Ashley explained.

"But what's the connection of their family business into this case?" One of the police asked again.

Ashley flashed her familiar arrogant smile. She only flash it when she's very sure of her deduction. "It's an ingredient for stimulant but it's widely used as pesticides and you're the only one who could have access to such alkaloid. You used pesticides to eliminate pests and rodents, right? I'm sure you have access on it." Ashley said while still in front of Frank.

"Thanks for the lecture but I don't even know such thing. It's my first time to hear such word and I only heard it from you. I don't even intervene with the family business so it's not really familiar with me." He smugly said.

"Do you have any evidences or proof?"

"I'm sure he already disposed the proofs of it but we don't have to worry. We can have an experiment using that bitter crystalline alkaloid. We have that in the laboratory. I can just request the new incharge to let us have some for our experiment." Ashley said.

"What kind of experiment?" Celine asked.

"I want you to drop some strychnine on your eyes. Don't worry, it's used as stimulants and it can improved performance that's why athletes used that thing", Ashley answered.

"If that will prove my innocence, I would participate in such experiment." Galina said.

"Me too. I would also participate for us to know who's the real culprit of Denise. God! I was hysterical during her convulsions!" Celine agreed that made the other suspects agreed.

"Good, so let's have Frank to be the first one to perform the experiment." Ashley said with a different smile. "Just a few drops on your eyes." Frank frowned at her.

"Are you out of your wits?! You want me to pure that on my eyes! Don't you know that inhalation or absorption of that thing is fatal and -", Ashley cuts him off.

"Exactly! See? You already know how does it work. But why did you said a while ago that you haven't heard such thing?"

"Yeah! You said awhile ago that you didn't even heard such thing!" One of the police exclaimed.

"How come-"

"No. I mean-"

"You can't deny it anymore."

Frank sighed as conceding. "I guess I have to pay the consequences of my deeds. Yes, I killed her using such poison. Everything that this girl, Ashley I think, said is true."

"But why Frank? You said you're courting her right?" Celine asked.

"Yes, I did and I thought she likes me. That's what she have said to me but the truth is she had a boyfriend. Did you know that I even confessed to her in public? In the mall. I did that stunt in the mall for Pete's sake. I thought she would like it but she embarassed me in front of so many people. She said I'm the most disgusting guy she'd met in her entire life. I felt humiliated that's why I killed her." He confessed.

After all, justice justify the means. They only watched Frank being handcuffed and pulled out of the crime scene.

"Great job." Cynthia approached.

"Thanks. So I can go now? Seriously. I'm starving to death." Ashley said while holding her stomach.

Cynthia Rose chuckled. "Oh. Go ahead."


	3. Chapter 2: Planned Meeting

# CHAPTER 02

Beca is having a very smooth day. Doing her actual routine is definitely a basic. It's like her only goal is to graduate. Literally to graduate only. No friends. No memories. No relationship nor experimentation.

Going to class. After that eating in the cafeteria, so thankful that no random people go to sit with her. Then went to the rooftop where she find it so peaceful and took a nap. After a minutes of taking a nap, went to her afternoon class and after classes went straight to her dorm. She's the only one in her dorm unlike the ordinary dorm that contains 8 students. Well, you will find out soon why.

But today is different. She's in the library for some urgent reason. She needs to do some research for her damn report.

While searching for a right book in the bookshelves. She saw a familiar face and... there she is! She smiled at her and walked towards Beca's direction.

"Hey." She approached.

"Hey." Beca approached.

"Did you still remember me? Cafeteria, you know." She asked hoping Beca still remember her.

"Yeah." Beca said without looking at her. Still browsing the bookshelf beside her. She's now being rude. She doesn't want to talk to anyone so maybe showing her with none interest will make her go away. But she didn't.

"Uhm. What are you doing here? I think your not the person usually in here. Did you?" Chloe asked that looks like she already judge Beca's being but the latter ignored it and instead chuckled in enthusiasm. Well, she's telling her the fact.

"Oh." Beca chuckled. "Yeah I'm not. I just went here for some research on my report tomorrow." Beca exclaimed.

"Oh. We're same. What are you looking for?" She asked and Beca told her what she needed and Chloe helped her to find it. Minutes have taken and they both got what they need and went back to their seats. Chloe insisted to sat in front of her again.

Despite of the fact that Chloe was only a transferee and she doesn't have anyone to talk to, she chose to be with Beca. She doesn't know why but she felt Beca wont judge her like her classmates did to her when she came to Barden.

Well, she's a very gorgeous redhead girl and it fascinate all her classmates especially the boys. Every boys that come near her tells her they like her and it made her uneasy when they say it at the same time. She's so nice that she entertain them all even she already rejected them. Her girl classmates told her she's a flirt and everything that was same meaning with being a whore. Now she's ignoring them.

Her red hair suits her well. Not mentioning that she has an ocean blue eyes that shines whenever you look at it.

Even Beca felt awkward to be with her right now. It's rude if she say 'hey redhead can you stay away from me? I'm kinda allegic with so friendly people' she thought.

While staring at her, she noticed that the girl in front of her had a red hair.

Seriously, she hasn't notice it at the first time they met in the cafeteria because she's busy on ignoring her while in fact she asked her name and ran away.

Lol.

"Staring is rude." Chloe blurted not looking at her. Beca immediately turned her gaze to the book in front of her. Acting like she wasn't staring.

"I-I'm not." Beca stuttered in a very obvious way that made Chloe giggled. It looks like a music in Beca's ear.

"Seriously, it's the second time you did a rude thing to me."

"What? I'm not staring." Beca said and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Chloe said and rolled her eyes too, trying to imitate Beca's roll eyes. Beca try hard not to smile at her action, she bite her lips and went back her gaze to the book.

They silently read their book and wrote the important details on their notebook.

Beca was not a good conversation starter. She didn't even know how a conversation gets longer than it is but she's a good listener. Sometimes. When she likes who she was talking or what they are talking about.

She took her phone discreetly and texted someone. She immediately hide her phone on her pocket when she heard Chloe spoke.

"We're talking yet you still didn't say what's your name. Isn't unfair?" Chloe said in a not-so-sad tone when she's done with her research. It's like she only get the important details of how to cook a bird.

"You don't need to know. Tomorrow or maybe next week you will not remember me." She sternly said and went back on writing. She can't focus now, knowing the redhead is staring at her.

"Actually, I don't want that to happen-I mean, it's weird that I never forget you after we met in the cafeteria. It looks like your style of rudeness made a tattoo in my mind and now-oh god. It's getting weird." Chloe said and placed her hands on her temple.

"You're so talkative."

"I am. So please I wanna know your name." Chloe gave her a puppy dog eyes but Beca didn't dare to look at her.

"Why?" Beca said. Yes. It's really stupid that she's acting so snob right now but she wanna make sure.

"Because I wanna make friends with you. You know. If you only know that I'm only a transferee here in Barden you wont act like that. I'm from Florida. FYI. I was being bullied by my classmate so I don't have anyone to with me but when I saw you in the cafeteria alone I grabbed the opportunity to make friends but suddenly an emo chick leave me alone and it hurts me a lot." She said in a very sad tone to make Beca felt sorry for her attitude. Obviously.

Beca put her pen down, book closed and stared at Chloe sternly like she's reading her mind. Chloe stared back. Beca was the first one to concede.

"Okay. Fine. I'm sorry. I'm just in hurry that time."

"Really? Why I felt you're lying to me?" Now, Chloe was the one who stared at her intently like she was reading her mind. She smirked after a seconds. "Anyway, nevermind. I just wanna know if my name reminds you of your ex or what coz seriously-

"What the hell?" Beca cutted her off because she knew what will be the next sentence of it.

"Kidding." Chloe grinned and formed her fingers into a peace sign and changed immediately her face into a serious look. "But still I'm not giving up to know your name."

"Oh boy. Seriously?"

"Am I looks like joking?"

"You're really that determine?"

"Am I obvious?"

"Do I need to answer that?"

"You only need to answer my question, what's your name? Is your name Demi? Miley? Taylor? Kesha?" Chloe unbelievably asked. Beca sighed on frustration.

"Shut up. Okay. I gave up, you're so annoying. I'm Be-

The door of the library flung open that made so much attention. A group of girls and boys entered the library. The old librarian looks terrified when she saw the group of students had a baseball bat. She know she has nothing to do with it coz one of them is one of the biggest investor of Barden University. Who invest for the library and gym. Emily Junk who was the leader of the gang. Everyone got silent when they entered and saw the very dominant look of Emily Junk. A freshman student.

The old librarian smiled back at her when she come near the counter and smiled.

"Hmm. Is anyone entered here that looks like a small girl, a Gothic one. She's white and pale. She has a dark brown hair and a curly one. Did you see her?" Emily said in a loud voice exactly for Chloe and Beca to heard and in funny way of describing her. Nice.

"I-I think she's over there." The librarian pointed at Beca and Chloe widen her eyes while Beca was staring at them calmly.

Emily looked at her and smirked when she saw Beca had a companion. She walked sexily in the aisle of the library that made everyone looked at her. She looks like Harley Quinn when she walked towards Beca's spot. Beca frowned.

"What?" Beca bravely asked. Emily just smirked.

How on earth smirking became so sexy in Emily's face?

"Just wanna do some revenge. One of my boys said you poured him some chocolate on his shirt?" Emily said and placed her arm to Chloe's shoulder as she put her signatured baseball bat on their table and bent her body to leaned her hand to their table. Chloe didn't resist. She doesn't want to do anything stupid knowing Emily has a baseball bat and ready to fight when she needed. Emily looked at Beca intently.

The tension became more intense when Beca talk back.

"Why do you come to me instead of him? Is he gay? I thought your gang is full of bravery warriors. Why it looks like there's a hoe hiding on their mother's skirt?" Beca infruriately said. Emily impatiently gripped at Beca's shirt that made the brunette lifted up and stood.

"Oh. If I were you I will shut up and come with me instead of using my smart mouth if you don't want your punishment even worse." Emily said.

"Fine. Let me go." Beca calmly said and Emily forcefully let her go that made her fell to her seat. She glared at Emily for a second and put her things together to her bag excluding the book. Beca gave Chloe an apologetic look. Then Chloe gave her a sympathetic look and nodded. Beca stood up and walked towards the door, Emily followed her and the gang as they went out of the library.

Noone knows what happen to Beca after they left the library.

But one is for sure.

She's still alive.

The next day, Chloe was really worried of Beca about what had happen to them yesterday. She didn't even saw Beca in the cafeteria.

So, when Chloe saw Emily and her gang in the gym playing basketball. She didn't even hesitate to come near them and approach Emily who was in the bleacher sitting while her gaze was on her phone. Emily threw a glare at Chloe who was walking directly to her. Everyone in the gym is part of the gang apart from Chloe. They all stopped when they saw Chloe.

"Hey lady." Emily approached and smiled as if they were close. She thinks that she's one of her whore. Oh.

I forgot to mention that Emily is a bisexual girl with a high sex drive personality. She thinks that everyone who come near her, like her. Noone can resist her charm especially when she likes someone. It's like;

Emily wants will Emily gets.

"Where did you hide-uhm." Chloe thinks about the name of the girl she met 2days ago. She wanted to punch her face when she realize that she didn't even know what's the name of that girl. Emily frowned.

"What?"

"Fudge. How do I explain this?" Chloe mumbles. "I mean, what did you do the girl in the library yesterday?"

Emily thinks about what she was saying and soon remembered what had happen. "Why?"

Chloe doesn't know what to answer. "B-Because she's my friend and I'm worried about her inexistence."

"Really? I bet you didn't even know her name." Emily smirked. How did she know? "Anyway, I don't know. I let her go after I punished her." Emily sat at the bleacher. "Maybe she's in hospital."

Emily let out a mischievous smile that made Chloe walked out.

She will be more embarassed and worried if she stayed there.

Why she's very worried with someone she doesn't even know?

Oh.

Maybe she treats her a friend already.


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Text from Her

# CHAPTER 03

Chloe was a little bit bored while sitting in the trunk of a tree, leaning her back. She's apparently reviewing her notes for this afternoon quiz while wearing her earphones.

She's done with her lunch. But still not done in hoping for that girl to show up. Oh boy. She's getting weirder everyday. It like she chasing for someone's attention and she doesn't even care about that.

Minutes passed and she felt sleepy so she decided to go to the where she thinks will help her to find that girl and walk at the open area of the quadrangle where the football team are playing. Not playing that they really have a game. They only does a passing ball using their foot and body.

Chloe was walking outside the line of football area unconsciously when suddenly a hard thing hit her back. She groaned in pain. She almost fall on knees at the sudden impact.

"Oh, shit." A small girl cussed as she rushed towards Chloe. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I thought-

"It's okay, its okay. I'm still fine." Chloe said but still her face shows she was really hurt. The small girl massage her back. Hoping she ease the pain by doing such thing. Chloe bite her lips as she tries not to let out a groan.

"I'm really sorry." The small girl sincerely apologize. "Do you want to go to the infirmary or what?"

Chloe mentally cussed when she saw the person's face beside her. It was the football MVP! Who wouldn't know the infamous Football player Florencia Fuentes who got consecutive MVP Award? 7 times in a row and why Barden was known in Football College history.

"Oh my god." Chloe said when she already got in her senses as she mesmerized at Flo. It's like all the pain she was feeling awhile was gone. "Is it real that the MVP Football player Florencia Fuentes is here in front of me?" Flo giggled when she saw Chloe's face.

"Do I need to hit you again?" Flo said while smiling. Chloe shook her head to side by side and smiled.

She really forgot the pain on her back. Geez.

"Oh my god. This is real." Chloe blurted. Her eyes almost shape in heart as she stares at Flo. Seconds of realizing the moment. Chloe took a notebook and pen in her bag and handed it to Flo. Asking for an autograph.

She's really a fan.

Who wouldn't be? She can kick a ball into a miles despite of her small body. Not mentioning she's a 5 flat in height. She's even a beautiful not-so-black girl. Who wouldn't admire her?

Flo enthusiastically accept the autograph signing. It's her first time to sign because she ignored all her fans who wants an autograph from her and who only boast it to their friends. She thinks that this girl deserves an autograph from her. After all, she hitted her.

After signing. Chloe looked at the notebook Flo was being signed and mumbles. "This is amazing."

"Hey, I'm sorry, I needed to go. We still have an on going practice." Flo said in farewell. "Anyway you're so cute. Take care of yourself." She complimented and smiled. Chloe blushed.

Aw.

They wave goodbye to each other.

This is the best day I ever had. Chloe mentally said.

She continued to walk to her destination with a smile.

Meanwhile, Beca was in the rooftop where noone knows except her. It's really peaceful there.

Actually it's not really an ordinary rooftop. It's a botanical garden where you can see different kinds of flowers and plants. This is her favorite place in Barden. She can think properly, unwined, stress free and so unpolluted place where you can inhale 99% of pure oxygen unlike outside where you can inhale 10% fart 20% breath of a person beside you 30% smoke 40% dust.

She started to be there at the rooftop in lunch to eat when she knew that the redhead was finding for her presense. She doesn't know why but she's creeping Beca out.

Fine. It's enough reason to be friended with someone who's also alone. It's also enough reason to ask for someone's name coz you want to know her more. It's also enough reason for her to insist herself to Beca.

Beca just can't believe someone wants her attention especially to be her friend when in fact all her friends before leave her. Leave her even she doesn't deserve it. They are only disgust of her problem. Problem that she wasn't sure if it's really a problem.

Will it be a problem when you have something on your body when a normal body doesn't have?

For example. A fangs? Two big horns? Red skin? And a tail?

Oh, maybe it is.

Noone wants her rare condition.

She's intersex.

Yes. She have a DICK. Happy?

For some it's really disgusting. She's even disgusted with herself but it's a long time ago when she hated herself for being an intersex. She's now trying her best to love herself more than anyone else. She know someone will accept her condition. Maybe not now but someday.

She was about to close her eyes when she got a text from unknown number. She read it lazily.

From unknown:

LTT DT ZGFOUIZ QZ DN TGKD

By just reading the the code, she got a clue of whoever sent it to her-she loves codes though-but she just doesn't know how to decipher it.

Beca got from her laying down position and put her laptop out of her bag. She was listening to her mixes awhile ago when she felt asleep. She decided to take a nap but unfortunately someone disturbed her by sending her a code like the sender was actually testing her intelligence.

She opened her laptop and clicked her notepad where she can lay down all the codes she know.

She tried her best to decide it. Like..

50 times. Checking the codes if she gotten anything wrong. Really wrong.

She does trial and error. But unfornately she got nothing.

She almost throw her laptop at her impatientness. She's decoding for almost 2 hours, seriously. She stared at her laptop and thinking of possible codes she might use for this shit.

And suddenly, while staring at her laptop...she let out a victorious smile.

And finally decode it.

A/N: Can you try to decode it before proceeding to the next chapter? I gave a clue of what type of code it is. ;) Goodluck.

-xxxxx


	5. Chapter 4: She?

# CHAPTER 04

Chloe doesn't know why she's so desperate to find this girl who she met in the cafeteria randomly because she doesn't have any table to sit with and unexpectedly met again in the library and was about to tell her name when a pretty but a bully girl cutted in and get her with some business to discuss where she doesn't know if she gets hurt or what.

She doesn't have any idea.

Now, she's standing in front of the door where there's a printed name 'Detective Club' and below of it was 'we're IN please come in' signage.

The redhead can't decide whether to come inside or not. She didn't know who she was finding though. Not mentioning she's been there for almost half an hour. She doesn't have a class this afternoon so she's free to do anything she wanted.

She was about to hold the doorknob when the door flung open and a tall blonde girl appeared in front of her.

The Judo Club President..

Jessica.

Chloe mesmerized for a second and shook her head awkwardly. She realized the embarrassment she did so she turned around to walk away.

But she felt a cold hand held her arm that made her stopped from walking. She looked at the hand that had a bandage and then at the girl who was holding her arm.

She's really beautiful and tall in person.. Chloe thought.

Jessica smiled before releasing her grasp to Chloe's hand. "Is there something wrong?" Chloe managed to compose herself from embarrassment she did. She need to set aside it because it's now or never.

"Uhm. I just want to consult something. Anyway. I'm Chloe." Chloe answered. But she has a question in her mind. What is she doing in the Clubroom of detectives?

Oh. She beeds to set aside it coz it has nothing to do with her. They're not even close. Duh.

"Hi. Your free to come in." Jessica said while smiling and led Chloe to the President's desk.

"Hey. I saw someone out there. I think she needs you." Jessica said to the person who was sitting at the swivel chair. They only see her back and when she turned around, Chloe startled when she saw the very serious face of the person who was there sitting peacefully.

That she just disturbed with some shit reasons.

Chloe pressed her lips together. Sign that she's nervous.

"Okay. I will leave the two of you alone. I will buy something." Jessica said and walked away.

"Sit." Ashley said without looking at her. She's playing something in her phone. Chloe frowned but complied. She sat at the chair in front of her desk. It was two chair but she preferred the seat in the right.

Chloe examined the place.

It's kinda dim and behind the double sided clean white board is a 3 column bookshelves. She wondered what book are in there.

She heard Ashley talked so turned her gaze to her.

"What will I help you?" Ashley asked. She's now looking at Chloe.

"Uhm. Missing person. I don't know her or even her name but I think she's missing.. I didn't saw her anywhere in Barden. So I became worried to the point that I went here." Chloe head down and looked at her fingers. Ashley frowned.

"Oh. It's weird that you don't know her yet you're worried to her inexistence." Ashley remarked.

"Yeah. Its weird- I don't know. The last time I saw her she's been caught by a g-gang."

"What gang?"

"I don't know them. It's my first time to see them here in Barden. But their leader is a girl. The tall girl. She has a baseball bat-

"I know them now. Can you describe the face of the missing person?"

"Uhm. She's tiny. She has piercings in both ears. She's wearing eyeliner all the time. Looks like an emo." Chloe tried to picture Beca's face and body. Ashley smirked.

"She's not missing." Ashley declared and leaned her back to the swivel chair heavily and put her both feet into the desk. She went back to play her phone.

"What?" Chloe incredulously asked. "I mean, how did you know?"

"She's the one who's always alone in the cafeteria, right? Who's always wearing a flannel?"

"Yes.."

"I saw her awhile ago. She's a distant person. She doesn't anyone so maybe she's hiding from you." Ashley confidently said.

Chloe mouthed an 'o'.

"Oh." Chloe reacted and let out a bitter chuckle. "Now I know why she- fine. Thanks for the help." Chloe fake smiled. "I really appreciate." Chloe stood up and walked towards the door. Before she get out she spoke exact for Ashley to hear. "If you know her please tell her I hate her too."

She doesn't know why she felt her heart pounds fast. She only know that she's been hurt by the unknown.

While Chloe was walking in the hall she didn't notice Jessica oppositely walking in the hall with her, she's spacing out.

Jessica frowned when she saw the girl she met it the Clubroom looking nowhere. It's like she's seeing through walls. She continued to walk towards the Clubroom while holding 2 paper bags of delivery food from McDonald's.

When she got to the Clubroom she saw someone there sitting at the table. Talking. She approached her.

"Beca."

*flashbacks*

Beca already deciphered the code using..

Keyboard code.

Means Q-A, W-B, E-C, R-D, T-E, Y-F and so on. And if you will substitute all the letter in it. It will be..

SEE ME TONIGHT AT MY DORM

She frowned. Maybe she's telling, at her apartment? It's impossible that she's here at Barden coz it would be bothering.

Bothering because a crazy person will enter the Barden.

But why? Why would she send her that code telling her to go to her apartment?

Oh, of course! She's crazy so why not? Right.

She packed her things and immediately leave the rooftop to go somewhere. Somewhere maybe know what's happening or what's going on.

*end of flashbacks*

Beca ignored Jessica and continued what she was saying. Jessica didn't mind her and put down the bags into the table and put out her iced coffee to take a sip and leaned to the wall far from them but still can hear them.

"-we didn't see each other often especially after the- you know, and of course we aren't together already, everyone knows we're not serious with each other so I'm really puzzled why she send me that." Beca explained.

"Maybe she missed you?" Ashley asked that sounds like a statement to Beca. She glared at Ashley. "It's just my opinion."

Beca ignored her. "Oh my god. Do I really need to go there? Her room is kinda creepy. She has an algorithm notes and fundamentals at her wall and ceiling that will make you dizzy if you fucking step in to her do- damn. I remembered again."

"She's a well known computer geek. What do you expect?" Ashley commented. "Just try. She will not kill you anyway." Ashley winked and Beca rolled her eyes. She stood up and was about to left the room without a word when Ashley spoke. "That redhead said to me that she hates you."

Beca stopped from walking and turned her gaze to Ashley. Jessica was confused if that redhead is Beca's girl so she listen more.

"What?" Beca asked as if she didn't heard anything.

"I said, that redhead hates you. Do I need to repeat, Madame?" Ashley smiles when she saw Beca blinked her eyes twice.

"How did you know that girl?" Beca asked.

"She came by here." Ashley simply said. "Its not the first time someone came here to ask for your existence Beca after being not-so-abducted with Emily."

It's true. Beca's former friends and random people came by Ashley's Clubroom to ask the same question Chloe exactly asked her. Most of it were guys. But Ashley didn't expect that the latter who was girl will left her with a message like that. It was like the first time someone lend her a mesaage to pass to Beca and she find it cute. Beca let out a heartly giggled.

"Oh man. Is she really that worried?" Beca sat again to the table. She looks so interested of knowing what's the reaction of the redhead unlike the previous men who came by here and when Ashley told her that someone came by searching for her she just nodded and walk out or hang up the phone immediately and continue her disturbed sleep in the rooftop.

"She is. She's also sad while talking. And it's really weird though she doesn't even know you."

"Yeah. And she even hated me. What's with that?" Beca chuckled. Beca was now amaze of what the ginger did just to find her.

Well, she's thinking of how to get rid of her since then but now..she's thinking of backing off the idea and make it up to Chloe.

"I told her that maybe you're avoiding her."Ashley said that made Beca's smile disappeared. Oh yeah, she's smiling awhile ago.

"Why?"

"Its just a 'maybe' and it means I'm not sure. I didn't meant to make her hate you though." Ashley said in defense. "You also said to me before that I should make an impression of you as a very distant person so everyone may insert their effort to know you. Like you always wanted." Beca groaned in frustration.

Jessica thinks that, yeah the lady awhile ago is one of those people who frustratedly wants Beca's attention. Is she gay?

"Oh my god." Beca said out of words. "Anyway. Isn't she hot?-" Beca's eyes sparkles like it always been when she saw a hot girl and her boner ain't avoidable. "-maybe I should to go and find her. I'll grab the opportunity of her red locks to keys her."

"What are you planning?" Jessica asked. Beca just gave her a quick glare and rolled her eyes.

"None of your business." Beca said and she's gone. Ashley shrugged when Jessica turned her gaze to her.

They both chose to eat than to think bullshits. Beca is an adult she know what she's doing in her goddamn life.

A/N: Yeah there's a LITTLE but terrifying gap between the two of them and you will find out soon why.


	6. Chapter 5: Cleared

# CHAPTER 05

Beca is now preparing herself before going somewhere. Somewhere she usually went before. She didn't know why she would go there tonight but somehow in her mind telling her she's bored and nothing to do tonight. So why would hesitate?

She wore her plain white shirt underneath the leather jacket, black pants and her chelsie black shoes. She put a very light make up as usual. She also bun her hair in a messy way.

She stared at herself in the mirror and when she's satisfied with her look, she grabbed the key of her car and proceed to the parking lot of Barden.

It's almost 7 and students of Barden are preparing for their dinner.

The unknown number is out of coverage whenever she calls it. It looks like she's really on track of her. While walking she tried again to call it but still the same. Off. When she found her convertible car, she immediately drove out of the Barden.

Meanwhile, Chloe was in the coffee shop alone near Barden. She decided to eat in the coffee shop than to be with her weird dorm mates.

Soon, a man came up in front of her smiling. She smiled back.

"Hey Tyler." She approached while wiping her lips with a tissue.

"Hey." Tyler replied. "Can I sit with you lady?" Tyler asked while smiling.

"Sure. Take a sit." Chloe said in approval.

Well, Tyler is her classmate in 3 of her subjects slash suitor. He is really a nice guy for Chloe but Chloe doesn't like him. I mean Chloe likes her but.. only as a friend. She doesn't want to go in a relationship yet in some awful reasons.

They've always been together eating in the coffee shop every dinner whenever Chloe decided to eat there. Tyler is known in that coffee shop because he's always there. He's also known as Barden basketball player.

"How's your day?" Tyler asked continuing his ministration with his food.

"I'm fine." Chloe said with a sweet smile. She decided to move on to that girl who she've met. She hates her. Maybe she's really hiding from her. For any fucking reason, she doesn't know and even care. Like even a little. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm fine too. Actually I've been stress-" Tyler told Chloe how's his life going this past few day and Chloe listened to him.

They're talking to each other for almost an hour. Tyler is a really a good talker and entertainer that made Chloe forgot the things she needs to forget for awhile.

They are so open to each other, Chloe told Tyler about the girl she have met in the cafeteria.

"Then? What happen?" Tyler asked. He looks so interested. Of course, Chloe was the one he was talking with. Duh.

"She walked away. That feisty small women really got into my nerves. We're almost there knowing each other. My god. Now I can't find her."

"You almost have a goth friend." Tyler said that made them both giggled.

"I want a goth one rather than that bitches who talks behind my back." Chloe rolled her eyes as she said that.

"Whatever Chlo. Just make sure that when you be friended with a Gothic girl, you will not be influence by her Gothic personality who's having a dark ritual every night." Tyler said and made a face. He's really cute.

"I'm still sane Tyler." Chloe made a face too. Imitating Tyler's making dace awhile ago. Tyler giggled.

Soon, they decided to leave the coffee shop. Tyler walked Chloe to her dorm while talking to her. It's like an endless talk. They we're laughing, Tyler never fails to make Chloe laugh.

As they got to the entrance of the Girl's Dormitory, Chloe kissed Tyler's cheeks and waved goodbye. That's their usual routine whenever Tyler walked her to her dorm so Tyler and Chloe was used to that kind of set up. Chloe watch Tyler walked away and as soon as Tyler disappeared to her sight she entered the dormitory with a smile.

Afterwards, Beca came to the apartment of the one who texted her the code. Oh yeah, she's very sure that this apartment is her destination. She remembered all the moments she shared with the girl that was living inside of this apartment.

She pressed the doorbell. And soon the door open, showing inside a blonde girl in a tank top and sweatpant with a smirk on her face.

"Posen." Beca approached as she entered the room. The huge apartment was really making her uncomfortable because of its design. There are 5 computer set up in a black screen with unreadable letters and numbers. A portal to be exact. The wall and ceiling has an algorithm fundamental notes in any kind of barriers and sectors of how her computer works.

Maybe this kind of set up is really interesting when you're such a tech geek. Her bed is the only thing that looks like so clean.

"I thought you wouldn't come, Mitchell." Aubrey said and lead Beca to the living room with her.

After a seconds, Beca felt a hands wrapped around her waist and the brunette whispered, "Hey bree stop that." Trying to pull Aubrey's hands to her waist gently.

"I missed you." Aubrey whispered at the back of her ear. Beca felt her warmth breath at her neck. She shut her eyes and after seconds, pulled away as she realized what would happen next.

"Bree. What do you want?" Beca said as she faced Aubrey. Aubrey smiled as a response.

"You." Aubrey simply said while smiling.

Oh yeah. Aubrey and Beca had a past before but they don't have a relationship. They agreed that they should have fun without commitments. They thought hook ups are the best but Beca can't take it anymore because Aubrey was such an asshole. She felt humiliated. The blonde flirt with one or two different guys while flirting with her and Beca thinks that Aubrey is not satisfied with her so she better leave than to feel that she's a waste of time to her.

Aubrey accepted it and move on but she realized that she have something for Beca when she can't move on. She tried to win back Beca but the brunette doesn't want her anymore and that's the reason she kept on trying to go back to their usual pace.

"Oh boy. I need to go." Beca was about to turn around when Aubrey stopped her.

"Fine. I need to talk to you." Aubrey yelled trying to stop Beca from walking away. She took a sip from her glass of wine from her coffee table.. Fortunately, Beca stopped and face Aubrey with her very serious face.

Beca knew Aubrey has a thing for her after they separated but she really doesn't have the same feeling Aubrey felt for her. She tried to give Aubrey a chance, like many times. But Aubrey took an advantage of it, she's not surprise if Aubrey pinned her on the wall right now and kiss her with full of lust.

Well, she can control Aubrey for some reasons but she didn't do that because she's not a kind of person who takes advantage with someone but if she needs to, she can. If she wanted she can stop her anyway.

Beca waited for Aubrey to talk. Aubrey kept her head down. Realizing she's being a dick again.

"I'm sorry Becs for..you know." Aubrey laughed bitterly. "Oh my god. Why I'm not doing this before." Aubrey whined. Beca didn't say anything. The blonde sighed. "Beca, I want us back again. After a years of being an asshole I realized that..that...fuck." Aubrey cussed in frustration. Beca frowned.

"That?" Beca asked.

"I loved you." Aubrey said while looking at Beca. Soon, Beca's laugh echoed at her soundproof apartment. She fondly laughed like Aubrey told her a very funny pun. Aubrey can't believe Beca was laughing at her right now. After a second of recovering from her insanity, Beca spoke.

"Oh god Bree. I can't believe this shit is happening. Really? Coming from you?" Beca said skeptically like it's very unbelievable. Aubrey was about to say something but nothing comes out of her mouth so Beca spoke again. "Aubrey I don't want to be rude but I know you only missed my cock." Aubrey was surprised of what Beca said. "But you can find one from others because my dick is over."

"But Beca I'm fucking serious!" She yelled infuriatedly.

"I. Don't. Care. Can you understand?" Beca said in a very serious tone. Aubrey was taken aback of what she have said when Beca's eyes darken. "Let's just say I'm your boss now and not one of your bitch anymore. Treat me as one, lady." She turned around and was about to exit when she spoke again for the last time. "I regret everything that happened to us. Especially the days that I spend with you here alone."

While Beca was on her car. Driving back to Barden . She turned her radio on. Wanted to forget everything that happened. After saying that to Aubrey she walked out, she didn't want to say that but Aubrey triggered her to say those words to her. Well, she doesn't want to be treated as a boss by anyone. She only wanted to be an ordinary shit that loves to be alone than to be an arrogant bitch who controlled everything with her bare hands.

But atleast, she cleared things up between them. Hopefully.

A/N: Mitchsen scene! I didn't warn you that this shit has so many ships like everyonr WITH FULL OF TWISTS but Bechloe will dominate of course. Soon.


	7. Chapter 6: Believing

# CHAPTER 06

Beca's POV

I'm on my Philosophy class right now and I felt like I'm gonna pass out in any minute.

My head is banging while my teacher in the front writing our lesson for today. He didn't say that we should write that or what so ever but my classmates are copying it on their notes. I don't feel to write it so I didn't. I have a photographic memory so even I didn't write I can memorize it by just staring at it.

KIDDING.

Of course, who's asshole had that kind of ability.

I sighed.

This is really so boring. I was like gonna cut myself and stop my own blood to come out, stop people from calling ambulance and stitch myself so they won't be worried. It's really ridiculous I know but COME ON what else could I do for nooow? For Pete's sake I need to be awake in this entire hour if I don't want to be punish by this old man in front of me.

I took my phone out of my pocket and play something on it. I took a very quick glance to my teacher whenever I felt him moving. Oh yeah, I looks like I'm watching damn porn here.

It's been half an hour and my teacher is not yet done. It's really like the whole hour of sitting here is worth 'writing' for.

I'm booooored!

I texted everyone on my contact list with,

Me: guys I'm pregnant.

And they was like..

"Are you drunk?"

"Well, if there's a technology that the baby will come out to your ass or your dick, I would believe that."

"You can't fool me shorty."

"You didn't say to me that you have a pussy in your back."

"WTF."

"You're hopeless."

"RIP."

".- .-. . / -.- - ..- / -.. - .-. . -.."

They aren't my friends but acquaintances but the last one is for sure from Aubrey. She's using a Morse code now.

I took my notebook and pen then put it on my table. For the whole time, I'm the only one here who doesn't have any notebook on table so maybe it will be worth awhile.

Oh. She really loves code.

After awhile of converting it using my PHONE (well, I didn't really solve it using my notebook because I don't know how. I better cheat on this) it says there that 'Are you bored?'

Isn't obvious? I mentally rolled my eyes.

My notebook is not that useless. I always draw a Doodle art on it like everyday. Well, I spend most of my time doing it to ease my boredom.

I started to write a 'Philo makes me kill myself' in a very impressive font and doodle it.

It takes forever when the bell rang.

I immediately put my things inside my bag, hang it on my shoulder and ran off the room. Its lunch time so maybe I should go to the cafeteria and buy some snacks.

Exactly when my stomach growled.

Uh.

When I got to the cafeteria, I ran towards the line of people who looks like from a Trojan War too like me and so hungry. I searched my wallet inside my bag.

The line is fast approaching and well organize.

When I got my order and pay it. I took the tray that was full of food and walked towards my spot. When I saw my spot had been taken by someone I still continue my walk, I saw a figure of red headed girl who was sitting there eating. I smirked.

Our eyes met when I stand in front of her and put my thing over the table where she was eating and then take the seat in front of her. She stared at me for a while before she speak, "What are you doing here?"

"This is my territory so, what are you doing here?" I smugly said.

"Territory huh? Well, you're not here for almost a week or what? I don't care." She said. "So what do you expect with a stranger that doesn't have anyone with?" I saw a sadness in her ocean blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." I blurted. "If you doesn't want me here I understand." I was about to stand when a hand gripped in my arm.

"So, you'll gonna leave now? Again?" Chloe said and took her hand away from me when she got my attention.

"Well, if you wanted me to stay.. I will stay." I stared at her like the way she stared at me. She's the first one who concede from a staring battle.

"Just stay jerk." Chloe said and continued to eat her food. I smiled even she's not looking at me.

We both eat in silence. I can only hear the people's noise around us and it's irritating so I spoke.

"I'm Beca." I said and caught her gave me a quick glance before continuing to eat. "I'm sorry if you didn't see me for awhile I have something important to do."

"I don't even need your name. I didn't even question your inexistence. Duh. Why would I?" She lied. Do I need to pretend that I didn't know she was searching for me?

"Fine. Who am I to you to find me, right? Who I am to ask to someone because you can't find me? And who I am to worry about?" I asked and met her glare. "Oh. What's wrong? Did I say something?"

"You know what? You're so annoying." She said while furrowing her perfect eyebrows.

"Oh. I didn't inform you that my middle name was 'annoying' and my last name was 'badass'." I said and winked at her. She only rolled her eyes.

"Seriously. You need to eat more food little badass." She made a face while saying that. I just giggled.

When we're both done. She stood up and say, "Don't even follow me." And walked away. I followed her. Her steps are bigger than the usual. I took a big steps too, and we looks stupid.

When we totally got out of the cafeteria, she turned around and I almost bump her because I'm just walking fast and I'm next to her.

"Look, I said don't follow me."

"I thought it's a request?" I said and heard her groan. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I don't meant it if you felt that I'm hiding to you, I'm not." She looked at me like she's examining me.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because you said you needed a friend? And I'm here, saying sorry to you."

"I don't want y-you to be my friend." She said and oh. Nice. Is she really that mad to me?

"Oh yeah. Alright then. Fine." I bitterly smiled at her and walked away.

I didn't expect that to happen. I thought it's will not make her mad because I'm just nothing but damn, what just happened means a lot to her that it made her that mad. I thought really wants me to be her friend. What the hell.

Soon, I felt someone clutched in my arm that made me stopped from walking. I turned around and saw her.

"I'm sorry to say that to you. I'm just.. I'm just mad. I'm sorry." Chloe said.

"Its okay. I understand." I smiled at her and she smiled at me too. "So, friends?" I offered my hand to her. I never thought it would be the corniest thing I will do today.

"Oh yeah. Friends." She said and accepted my hand and shook it for a second.

We found a bench and sat there. We talked a lot of thing about school. We decided to forget the things that happened to us lately. It's aweful.

Everything goes fine with me and Chloe. We both hang out together whenever we both don't have a classes, go to the library even I don't know why were there but we do advance studying and eat together at the cafeteria. We made each other comfortable.

I already knew that we're both Junior.

"Oh my god Chloe. Don't just laugh there, you know. Help me." I said while carrying a 10 thick books in both hands. Why? She put that 10 books to me! Damn this girl. I can't see my path. And she's just staring at me laughing. What's funny?

"That books are taller than you Becs." Chloe giggled. Seriously, what's funny?

"Oh. It doesn't mean you laugh at me bitch." I said and suddenly the books weight decrease and I found Chloe took the 5 books and carry it.

When we got back to out table we saw a blonde who's sitting at my chair.

Aubrey.

What is she doing here?

Chloe looked at me with a confuse look. "Who is she?"

"My ex- not my totally ex because we ain't have any relationship. Just hook ups." I said and she just nodded. She knows that I'm a gay but she doesn't know my real identity. I couldn't say that to her directly to the point, it takes time. When we got to our table. Aubrey gave us a look and smiled at me sweetly. She stood up and...

KISSED ME.

In my lips. Oh my god. It's just a peck but I saw Chloe looked away. What the hell.

"What was that for?" I asked irritatedly at her. Thank God we're on the least table and the librarian can't barely see us. "How did you get here?"

"I missed you." She said. Ignoring my questions. Chloe sat on her chair and start reading her book. "Is she your new girlfriend?" She whispered.

"No. Dude, can you go now? You're disturbing shit."

"Really? She looks jealous at me." Aubrey giggled and sat again on my chair. My goodness. I took a chair from the other unoccupied table and put in ours. "Hi ginger." She approached that made Chloe looked at her.

"Hi." Chloe approached back. She looks uncomfortable.

"I'm Aubrey, Beca's future wife and you are?" She said and Chloe looked at me.

"Dude no. Don't believe her." I protested. Chloe chuckled.

"I'm Chloe. Her friend. Nice meeting you Aubrey." Chloe said and smiled.

"Nice meeting you too." Aubrey replied back. "Anyway. Are one of her hook ups? You know."

"Aubrey."

"No. I'm not. We're just study buddies."

"You looks like one of them." Aubrey said and Chloe widened her eyes.

"Shit!" I yelled. "Can you fucking go now? Stop shitting around here. You're creeping us out." I immediately whisphered when the librarian looked at our direction. She smirked at me and Chloe before gotten up and walked away.

"I'm so sorry for that. She's crazy and rude. Damnit."

"Its okay. I understand. I just can't avoid being worried if I'm one of your hook ups."

"What the...no. I'm not Chloe. We're just friend. I can't do that to you and for God's sake I don't have anyone to experiment shits." I sincerely said. I don't have plan to make shits with Chloe. She's very nice to me and I can't waste it just to satisfy myself.

"Really?" She asked. I can't blame her if she's doubting me.

"Yes and if you can't believe that-

"No, I believe in you."

A/N: Looking forward for more Bechloe scene. ;)


	8. Chapter 7: Blackmailer (First Kiss)

# Chapter 07

Beca's POV

Chloe and I were so close to each other, we always do movie marathon even I'm not watching and just playing my Mobile Legends on my phone. We also do hang outs in mall, park and everyday jogging. She even take me in her yoga class to laugh with. She always laughed at my actions there coz mine was ridiculous while hers is so...sensual. Not to mention that shes only wearing her sports bra and so fitted yoga pants. I wore sweatpants because I don't want anyone to stare at my crotch or know it.

And I found yoga interesting.

WHO WOULDN'T BE?

Chloe was there!

She's wearing a tight leggings and sports bra.

OMG.

She's soooo hot and her hair increases the heat of her perfect body.

Okay.

I'm so obvious even the bulge in my crotch that day was so obvious that I need to go to the bathroom because of that.

But I found Chloe strange this past few days. She looks so stressed and I can't help myself not to be worried about her.

Well, she's my friend. A FRIEND.

We're here in the cafeteria right now and she's not focusing to her food. She always looked around like there's someone watching her. I held her hand and gently massage it to catch her attention.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know if it's right to tell you this but... there's someone who's blackmailing me."

"What?!" I said in high pitch and I'll tell you it made around us looked at me so I lowered my voice. "I mean, what? Why you're not telling me that? I'm your friend Chlo. I can help you."

"I'm so sorry Becs. I don't know what to do. He told me to shut up or else she will spill- oh my god." She covered her face with her palm in frustration.

"Okay. Let's finish this first and let's talk about it later."

After we finish our meal. I bought some snacks and put it on my bag. We headed to the office of the Detectives to talk about it. I know that they can help us about this.

Before we enter the office, we made sure that no one is following us.

As we entered the room I saw Ashley in her swivel chair with her companion at the other side of room, reading.

Fat Amy. The Dean Lister of Barden University. She stood up from her seat and stand beside Ashley and gave us a sweet smile. Why is she here?

Ashley look at us with a smile that changed into frown when she saw Chloe at my back. She turned her gaze back and forth to me and Chloe. I smiled at her.

"Hey. Good afternoon Ashley and you are?." I greeted with a confuse look. Well, we need to pretend that we're not all know each other for some reasons.

"Fat Amy." She said and Chloe frowned.

"You called yourself Fat Amy?"

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you won't talk behind my back." I nodded and Chloe did the same.

"Good afternoon beautiful ladies. What can I help you?" She enthusiastically asked to cut the drama. Oh. Maybe she chose not to discuss the previous situation why we came here. I hope so.

"Uhm. I'm Beca and my FRIEND Chloe has a problem where she had a stalker. I think." I said emphasizing 'FRIEND' so Ashley and Fat Amy wouldn't ask again and gently elbowed Chloe at my side telling to speak.

Chloe and I sat in front of Ashley's table comfortably and Chloe started to speak.

"Well, it started few days ago when I received a message on my Facebook account. It's from a dummy account. He sent me a photos and videos of me and my..." She looked at me. "...boyfriend kissing at the stairs." Okay I felt something cracked in my chest. What the.. why she didn't tell me about her boyfriend? That she had a boyfriend? Fine. That would be the least thing I would do today. But that doesn't mean I will let this shit over. "He said that he will spread that to the Internet if I didn't complied to what he wants. He also asked for some considerable amount in exchange of the photos."

"Oh. When was the kissing happened?" Fat Amy asked out of the blue. Chloe blushed. Wow. She blushed! Damn. Ashley and I glared at her. She just smiled awkwardly. "Why are you giving me such look? I'm just asking for us to know some of the details."

"Uhm. The last video he sent me was happened Monday afternoon." She said. Oh. That was the time I had a class in Chemistry. Wow. Seriously. "He sent it on my facebook account using a dummy account. I'm being bullied by my classmates this semester and I don't want to give them or even the world a detail and clue of how...yeah. How whore I am."

"Chloe." I said to make her stop from thinking her classmates rants about her personality. Noone knows her true self. Maybe I am but not the whole her.

"Please help me retreive those photos and videos. Please.."

"You said 'he' so I assumed it's a man?" Ashley asked.

"No no. Actually I don't know his or her identity. I just use it as generalization." Chloe exclaimed.

"Okay. So do you even had an idea who's blackmailing you?" Ashley asked and Chloe shook her head.

"That's my problem." Chloe said. "But I have 4 people on my mind and both of them are my classmates."

"That's possible but why do you think they are your suspects?" Ashley asked.

"They are the only people I saw in that area where me and my boyfriend are.. kissing." Chloe said while her head lowered.

"What? Wait. How the two of you kiss that time?" Fat Amy asked that made me groaned. She's really not good in interrogation. It's not even necessary to ask that!

Chloe looked at me asking for help but I'm mad at her for not telling me she had a boyfriend so, no. "Uhm. It's just a-uhm." Now you're shy huh.

"What?"

"Uhm. It's just like-uhm."

I smirked. "Is it like this?"

Chloe's POV

I'm really embarrassed of myself. I didn't know that my frustration will get even worse!

I never told Beca about this because I'm confused! I don't know what's happening to me. I never felt this way before. She's making me insane.

I started dating Tyler after the Library scene with that blonde girl. I forgot her name already. I felt jealous knowing she CAN kissed Beca.

And oh my god. I really don't know how this things turned out like this.

I even tried to seduce her by.. attending my yoga class. And I don't think it's working. We ended up laughing together because of her hilarious moves during the yoga class.

Now. We're here at the Detective club, asking for help. And I felt harass by this another blonde girl named Fat Amy. She's asking weird question that I think inappropriate to ask.

"What? Wait. How the two of you kiss?" She asked as if it's natural to ask. I heard Beca groaned. I gave her a help-me-look but she just looked away. What the..

"Uhm. It's just a-uhm."

"What?" Oh my god.

"Uhm. It's just like-uhm."

I heard Beca spoke. "Is it like this?" And suddenly..

She grabbed my neck me and..

And..

Kiss me!?

ON THE LIPS.

It's just a very quick kiss but enough for me to be shocked.

It only lasted for few seconds but still our lips touched! Shit.

"Get a room.." Fat Amy muttered but we ignored it.

"Why did you do that?" I asked with wide eyes open. Beca smirked at me. Should I ask, 'why did you stop asshole?'

"Demonstration." Beca said. "So, is it like that?"

YEAH BECA I LIKE THAT. "A little bolder." I acted like I don't care. Maybe she's just playing around or what. "That's it. Don't even ask me to demonstrate it to you." I playfully said to Beca. "Those four are Leo Heinman, he's always at the computer laboratory, Ram Cooper, an english major and his girlfriend Amethyst Eiwing, the journalism major and Mint Blanton, the Science Club secretary."

"Okay. We will see what we can do. I will call my assistant and some-

"I don't think it wouldn't be a nice idea." Beca cutted. "If one of them is the culprit, they will be alarm of what's happening. Even your assistant and members. What if they know them? Or even Chloe? So I suggested that the three of us will be working on this shit. Chloe is so obvious if we will let her to be with in this investigation and she have an afternoon class today so.." She looked at me. "Trust us."

I went to my class after the interrogation. It's my second time to come in the Detective club just to ask for help. Well, they are made to help people.

The four suspects i said were not my classmates here in this Philosophy class.

I'm in my class right now and I can't focus myself to my teacher who's talking in front. I'm thinking of what is happening now to their investigation. I told Beca to update me but she's not yet texting me.

After many decades (lol) I received a message from Beca.

FYI. Beca named herself to my phone!

**From: BabyBecaBadass

That Mint Blanton you're telling us died few hours ago and the suspects were same. I'll update you.

What?

Beca's POV

We knew that Mint died when we got to the Science Laboratory where he alway stayed when he had no class. There was a bit of people out there. Maybe Barden keep it from public for the University's sake. Me, Ashley and Fat Amy are together with the police, some Science Club member and the suspects.

When we got there. We saw Ram, Leo and Amethyst were being interrogate by the police. Based on the police, they are the last people who talked to Mint before he died. I texted Chloe about that.

We are allowed to enter the crime scene because of Ashley's connections.

While Ashley was talking to the police, Amy spoke. "Don't you think it's odd? The last people that the victim talked are the same persons Chloe told us?"

I was about to speak when Ashley spoke. "Maybe this is about the blackmailing issue. I guess the formatted laptop said at all."

Mint's body was sitting and he has a knife stabbed exactly at his heart. There was a formatted laptop in front of him and a notepad.

When we see what's in the notepad, we all started to be confuse.

September 6, 20** Los Angeles trip with her

September 24, 20** She and 0321-0419 -Tybee Island

September 30, 20** She and 0321-0419 anniversary

October 2, 20** Meet her at BEAN'S CAFE

October 5, 20** 0722-0821, deposit 500$ at SunTrust Bank account #1036105032

October 13, 20** Meet 0321-0419 at Sandy Springs, 7 PM

I stopped on reading.. Last night? Mint met 0321-0419 last night but who's 0321-0419? Who ge reffered with "She/her" ? Is it his girlfriend? But he has no girlfriend! And who's 0722-0821?

When I glanced at the laptop, some part of the keyboard has a visible blood that maybe from the victim's bloody hand. He might have touched the keyboard intentionally before he lost his heartbeat.

The keys that have blood marks were B, F and E. It must be the clue to whoever was his killer.

A/N: MEHEHEHE. Another case. What do you think about the clues? What can you deduct from those? Who do you think is the killer? For what possible reasons? Just comment below if you take time on decoding it before proceeding to the next chapter. 😉 Happy reading! -xxxxx


	9. Chapter 8: Blackmailer (SOLVED)

# CHAPTER 08

Beca's POV

We're here in the Detective Club with Ashley, Amy and Emily eating foods while talking shits. I'm a little bit because they are now teasing me to Chloe.

Yeah. I kissed her because I'm mad at her and I think I deserve that.

"Is her lips soft as Aubrey's?"

"Her lips is softer than- what the hell?" I glared at Amy and she only shows me her perfect arranged teeth.

"Seriously. I thought you hate her?" Ashley asked.

"That's my usual reaction whenever someone wants to be my friend."

"She even ask your inexistence to me." Emily said. I looked at her. Really?

"You too?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. And I think I made her mad when I said to her, maybe you're in the hospital. She thought I beat you when I called you in the library." Emily said and took a sip of her fruit juice.

"But still you kissed her." Fat Amy blurted. Starting the forgotten topic a while ago. I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't reasonable to kiss her because I'm mad at her?" I asked.

"No." They answered in chorus.

"Well if you're a heartless bitch you can do that without anything else." Fat Amy exclaimed. "Even a bitch like Emily couldn't kiss anyone without their permission."

"Nah. I kissed a lot of guys and gals. But they liked it so there's no problem with that at all." Emily said while pulling her crop top shirt down. She looks like she's been cold. "Can someone turn off the fucking aircon? I'm freezing!" Ashley turned off the aircon.

"But Beca. You know the consequences of what you are doing, right? We're worrying about you being alone at the end again after making memories with her." Fat Amy said.

"Yeah. I don't care. Maybe trying and trying will not make me bored or numb at all. Atleast I tried." I said in a lowered voice. I remembered the moments I'm being abandoned by my friends because they already knew my problem.

Making me realized that they are all toxic people who wouldn't care if I stay or leave. Doesn't know about my existence at all or even care if I'm sick. They don't even know if I'm okay or not. They only want me because I have something they don't have.

Money.

It's my fault why they treat me like that. Why they took advantage to me.

I let them do that. I let them degrade me and I don't want Chloe to do the same mistake I did before.

Chloe was such a sweet slash nice person. I don't think she deserves that kind of treatment of her classmates. I really don't understand them, why they are doing that.

Bullies doesn't choose their victims. They randomly did that to anyone who looks pathetic and weak. They picked those who can't harm them.

But my friends before are not bullying me. They only just abandoned me after saying sorry for taking advantage of me. I'm really hurt at that time because we're having fun and then after dramatic genre will entered the moment saying they finally knew my secret and they don't want a friend with weird thing in her body.

I let them go. What else should I do? Beg for them to stay? Big NO.

People really come and go. Accept it.

I remembered the case awhile ago..

*flashback*

"This guy is so weird. He used codes in writing for his schedules and others." I commented.

"Numbers? Do you think it's a formula? No. He's not a math teacher so there's a little probablilities that it's an equation." Fat Amy said.

"How about we'll take a look at the periodic table? He's a science club secretary and he's murdered in a lab. It could be an atomic mass, combination of atomic numbers or even number of isotopes or what." I said.

"I don't think so. He's murdered in the Science Lab B extension and not in the other wing where you can find everything concerning the periodic table." Fat Amy said while staring at the keyboard that has a blood.

According to the police, the laptop belongs to Mint and there's a big possibilities that his killer is the one who formatted the laptop.

I looked at Ashley who was silent at the corner, staring at us.

"What?" I asked her.

"Are you done solving the case? Because I'm done. I'm just waiting for you guys." She said and caught the attention of the police and the suspects who's still being interrogate.

"Wait. What? You already solve the case?" One of the police asked.

"Eventually, yeah. Anyway. I'm Ashley. President of Barden Detective Club saying I already solve this awful case." Ashley introduced smiling.

"That's incredible. So who's the killer then?" A fat police asked. Fat Amy and I only watch her deduction show.

"Let's start with the clues in the memopad. 0321-0419 is Ram. If we base it on astrology. It's the zodiac symbol for Ares which is represented by a ram which is from March 21 to April 19, the 0321-0419 . That student, Mint was a biology major so he must be familiar with those in astrology. 0722-0821 is Leo, the zodiac sign for the dates July 22 to August 21. That means there's a big chance that the killer is one of them. Mint said it himself through the clue he gave in the keyboard. B, F and E." Ashley pause for awhile and looked at the laptop. "If we arrange those letters, it will become FEB. Short for February and february's birthstone is Amethyst. That means, the killer is Amethyst." She said that made Amethyst stood up.

"I didn't do that! And what's your basis huh?", she asked and this time Fat Amy spoke.

"It's pretty obvious, Amethyst. Eventhough you're in a relationship with Ram, you still have an affair with Mint. The memopad tells everything. Probably you wanted to break up with him but he doesn't want. He threatend you that he will tell your boyfriend so you decided to end his life without knowing that they already met and talked about it." Amy said. "Right Ram?"

Ram's head down in sadness. "Yes Amethyst. The murder is useless because we already talked. He told me everything. How could you do this to me Ame?" Ram said and Amethyst cried.

"R-ram. I wanted to stop everything between me and Mint but he doesn't want. He blackmailed me. Ram, please forgive me." She said between her sobs. She tried to touch Ram's arm but he flinched.

"You shouldn't have done it on the first place. Don't go around doing things like those and asked for forgiveness as if it's not your choice! Sorry is a big word Ame! You don't have to say it if you don't really mean it!" Ram said in anger and her girlfriend just cried out.

"Good job ladies." The police interrupted. "How about the laptop? Why is it formatted?"

"Leo did it. Maybe he's been blackmail by Ram so he did it. You've deposited 500$ on his account right? So he doesn't blackmail you anymore." Fat Amy said again that made Leo nodded.

"Yes, I did. I'm one of those people who he blackmailed."

*end of flashback*

They are still talking about the unforgettable cases Ashley solved.

I heard my phone rang, sign that someone is calling me. They all looked at me. I took it out of my pocket and saw the caller ID.

It's Chloe.

I answered it. "Hey Chlo."

"Hey. What happen to the case?"

"Let's talk about it somewhere. Where are you?"

"At my place. You?"

"I will go there. Bye." And I hung up. I looked at them. "I need to go."

"Take care shorty." Fat Amy said and I walked away.

When I got to Chloe's dorm I knocked and the door immediately opened. Showing the redhead in her tank top and sweatpants with her messy bun. I entered the room and sat at Chloe's bed while roaming my eyes to the room. It's very well organize unlike my room. Chloe laid down in her bed. Her dorm mates are not yet here. Maybe they still have class.

"You don't have a class?" I looked at her and asked her. Based on the schedule she showed me she must have a class right now.

"My Russian Lit professor is absent." She said. "So how's the case going?"

"That Mint is your stalker Chlo but he already died because the Amethyst you were told us, killed him." I exclaimed. Chloe has not-so-visible shock on her face but exact for me to notice it.

"Really? But why?" Chloe asked.

"She's having an affair with him and she wanted to end what they have but Mint doesn't want to break up with her so he blackmailed her that he will going to say it to her lovable, loyal boyfriend if she attempt again to break up with him. It's the reason that triggered Amethyst to kill him. She doesn't know that Mint and Ram which was her boyfriend already talked about it." I breathlessly- joke. I told her while she's intently looking at me.

"That's a tragic one." Chloe said with a hint of sadness. If I were her I will be happy that Mint died, but she wasn't me. "What about the videos and photos?"

"Don't worry about it. It's already gone. That Leo guy formatted Mint's laptop coz he's one of those Mint was blackmailing for money."

"Why people did those stunts for money. They didn't know it will maybe cost their lives? I don't understand them." Chloe said and place her both hands to the back of her head and stared at the ceiling.

"We have different perspective Chlo."

"But we have same organs and for Pete's sake. We are all human."

"Maybe we have same physically but not mentally and emotionally. It's a considerable also that we have different lives and to live with it." I said that made Chloe thinks and shut her eyes.

"Well. I still don't understand humanity."

"I don't understand you too." I said in a very serious tone. Obviously changing the subject. Chloe didn't response. "Why'd you kept those from me?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Answer me first lady bug." I said when I saw again her tattoo on her wrist.

"I won't answer you until you answer me." She smirked. Still with close eyes.

"Fine. I'm mad at you." I said and looked away.

"Why are you mad at me?" She asked. I smirked.

"One question at the time, Red. Answer me first." I smiled when she turned her side and finally looked at me.

"I'm confused." She said while smiling. I don't dare to question it coz she will probably do the same. I answered her instead.

"Why I'm mad at you? Because you hide it from me. Isn't obvious?" I said calmly and looked at her. "So why was the redhead confuse?"

"Someone's making me confuse and I won't tell you who."

"Oh man. You're unfair." I said in disappointment then suddenly she looked at me oddly.

"Oh. my. Beca. You're the first one who was unfair here. You kissed me and told me you kissed me because of a damn reason which is, YOU are only mad at me?" Chloe said emphasizing the 'YOU' which is me. I smirked.

"You sounds complaining Chlo. I know you like it too." I grinned and gave her a playful wink. She cringed that made me laughed.

A/N: TANTANANAN~! What do you think about the chapter? Pff. #Bechloe


	10. Chapter 9: Sneeze

# CHAPTER 09

Lately, Chloe was a little bit busy about her study but Beca and her was constantly texting each other. But yesterday, until today, she didn't text Beca even once. Beca texted her thrice but she wasn't replying so the brunette didn't bothered to text her again. Now Beca was making myself distracted.

She's in her room facing her computer and making herself more focus there. She's concentrating when her phone rang.

Someone's calling at this moment and it's 11 in the evening. She took her phone beside the table of her desktop without looking at it. She swiped it and held it beside her ears.

"Hi. It's Beca Mitchell. Whom I speaking?" She enthusiastically asked and she frowned after hearing a loud music at the other line.

She immediately looked at her phone to check it and she saw Chloe's name. she mumbled 'shit' when she realized that Chloe really called her.

"You're so cute." Chloe said that made Beca blushed.

Her voice... Imissed it. She mentally said.

Wait.

What?

"I'm not Beale." She said trying to be sound pissed. Chloe giggled.

"Anyway, you didn't save my number? Did you?" Despite of the loud noise Beca can clearly hear Chloe on the other line.

"Oh sorry Chlo. I'm just busy right now that I didn't bother to look at my screen before answering it." Beca replied and turned around her swivel chair not to face her computer. She crossed her legs and rest her back. "So, what's up?" Trying to open the topic of her inexistence.

"I have amazing unbelievable facts about Science and its Scientist! And I bet you didn't hear it yet." There she is.

"5 bucks?"

"Oh Becs. I didn't meant that bet thing. I just meant that amazing unbelievable facts. Do you wanna hear it?"

"Why my mind says I shouldn't?"

"You should Beca. It's only once in a lifetime experience hearing so amazing unbelievable facts." She's used of saying that 3 words huh? Beca sighed.

"Fine."

"Be ready cuz it really amazing un-

"Proceed."

"It's only 5 amazing unbelievable-

"Oh god."

"Here's the first unbe-

"Can you stop saying those 3 words? You're saying it for 6 time!"

"Well. It's really amazing unbe-

"Seriously? How high are you right now?"

"Hmm. I'm still 5'4 and higher than you Becs." Chlor said and the brunette groaned.

"Ugh. Are you drunk? Where are you?" Beca asked. The redhead chuckled.

"Nah. By the way, here's my first amazing unbelievable fact number one. Did you know that Isaac Newton..." Chloe paused for second. Beca heard weird sound like giggling on the other line.

"...was alive before he died?"

Wtf.

Seriously.

"Great. I really don't know that he's alive before he died."

"Second, it takes 60 seconds to make a minute. Oh my god." Beca shut her eyes in hopelessness and gently massage her temple.

"Yeah."

"I believe you can't believe that!"

"That's really unbelievable.."

"And third is Albert Einstein was born on his birthday." Beca playfully picturing Chloe's grin while telling her those. Beca sighed.

"Seriously Chlo, I'm not into-

"The forth one is Morgan Freeman is called Morgan Freeman because his first name is Morgan and last name is Freeman." Chloe giggles are now visible. What's funny?

Okay.

"I really don't know what's-

"And the fifth one is... I like you." This time she sounds serious.

"Okay?" Beca said. "Seriously Chloe. Where are you? Are you drunk or what?" She asked and ignored Chloe's jokes.

"Isn't that amazing? Or unbelievable?" Chloe asked with not-so-visible sadness in her tone.

"Chloe. Where are you?" Beca asked sternly.

"No. Answer me first."

Here we go again.

"Its amazing Chloe. But I think you're just drunk that's why you said that."

"I said I'm not drunk!" She whined.

"Okay fine. So where are you?"

"Bar. Near Barden."

"It's very late Chlo. I'll pick you up. Wait me there." Beca hung up and took her jacket. Beca was from the first floor so its not hard for her to go out in the dormitory. It's just hard to sneak out to go to the parking lot coz it's curfew time.

Well, not her. She's one of a kind.

When she got to my car, she immediately started the engine and drove out off the Barden. Some campus police checked her and when they saw her they only nodded. Without her pass slip, she got out of Barden EASILY.

She smirked.

Meanwhile, Chloe was in the counter drinking her bottled beer. She's wearing a black leather jacket, black shirt inside, black skirt and black thigh high boots.

She doesn't like black.

Well, why she was here? She needs strength or something else to make her braver to confront her boyfriend and say to him that she wanted to break up with him.

Tyler became possessive of her and she doesn't want it. She doesn't want her previous relationship to happen again.

He's always jealous of Beca, knowing Beca is a lesbian, he thinks that Beca is a big threat to his relationship with Chloe. He saw Chloe and Beca inseparable so he asked Chloe to distance from Beca. Chloe tried her best to distant herself from Beca for Tyler's sake. She made so many excuses just not to see her and meet Tyler instead. But she found it so depressing.

She felt longing for Beca's company.

Chloe is so confused of who she really wants. She has a feelings with Beca. She doesn't know how does it happen but when she didn't felt Beca's presence she felt lonely and sad.

She even tried to have a relationship with Tyler to know who she really wants but it is really a bad move.

Her impression to Tyler changed. Everything totally changed. He became selfish, demanding and even pervert.

So Chloe decided to break him tonight.

Through text.

But Tyler didn't reply back. Maybe he's already sleeping.

She felt her eyes was about to close in so sleepiness when a guy sat beside her.

"Hi. Are you alone?" He said and she didn't reply. She's too lazy to talk. But after a minute she decided to talk when he also become silent and only stared at Chloe.

"I'm a bit sober so no taking advantage jerk."

"Oh. I'm not going to."

"That's what my ex-boyfriend said when I say the same to him but ended up in bed. So please dude. Go. Away. I warned you. If you touch me I'll surely kick your little dude there."

"Well. You're still you. It's me. Matthew." Chloe widen her eyes when she heard that, she immediately looked at him. "Long time no see, Beale."

"Oh shit Matthew. I didn't recognize your fucking voice." Chloe blurted.

Matthew Blake was Chloe's best buddy since she was in Florida. He's the only person who didn't take an advantage of her vulnerability and even fall in love with her. Matthew was a handsome guy with high morality and standard.

"Oh Beale. No cussing please."

"Sorry I forgot." Chloe grinned at him. "What are you doing here Matt?"

"I'm with my friends here at Atlanta." He said. "and I think I should go now. Take care Beale." Chloe smiled at him and Matt walked away.

Chloe yawned and was about to close her eyes when a guy sat beside her again.

"I thought you will go Matt?" She said without looking.

"I'm not Matt but I'm Charlie." Chloe gave him a lazy look. Charlie only grinned.

"I don't talk to strangers."

"I'm not stranger anymore. I already told you my name." Chloe didn't say a thing but totally ignore him.

When Beca got to the nearest bar in Barden. She parked her car to the free lot. She immediately got off my car and ran towards the entrance of the bar. Ignoring all the circumstances outside and even to the pathway. She's running right now because Chloe didn't picking up her phone, but it's ringing.

The bar is huge and so smoky.

Beca's eyes adjusted to the on and off lights. Some are looking at her.

Who wouldn't be? She's still wearing her blue pajamas with a design of bananas and a black jacket covering her disgusting pink plain longsleeve.

She walked and looked around to find the red haired girl.

After minutes of searching she saw the curly redhead at the counter with a guy beside her.

Eye-fucking her.

It's obvious that Chloe doesn't know the guy because she's ignoring him while drinking her beer in hand.

Beca walked towards her and poke her side. Totally ignoring the presence of the guy. Chloe turned around and looked at her. She genuinely smiled when their eyes met.

"You're here!" Chloe said and hugged her.

Huh?

"Chloe, let's go." Beca whispered to her. "You need to rest."

"I felt the world is turning around." Chloe mumbled that made Beca giggled. Still doesn't letting her go. She's hundred percent drunk.

"Yeah. That's the symptoms of being not drunk Chlo. Let's go." Beca dragged her out of the bar. She's too small but she can manage to balance themselves not to fall each in every step they made.

When they got to my car. Beca accidentally slammed herself at her car's door and Chloe's weight threw towards her.

She swear a lot. She felt her backbone dislocated.

She gently pushed Chloe to my side coz she can't breath! Chloe's now sleeping.

SERIOUSLY? A while ago she's still awake!

"Chloe? Don't make things complicated. I'm small, pale and looks like a house of cards that in any moment will fall in the ground if being blown, as you said. So please wake up and don't make shits hard as what as it is." Beca exclaimed. She waited for her to move but she didn't. Beca groaned in frustration.

"Oh my god Chlo. Why you are doing this to me?" She blurted. She pushed the redhead to her side and carry her. She opened the door of her car and gently threw Chloe at the shotgun seat.

But Chloe pulled her so Beca fell above her. Beca managed not to slam herself to Chloe and made her both hands to Chloe's side.

Now they are face to face. Beca still shock and nervous.

"You're so beautiful Beca." Chloe said softly and groped her finger to Beca's face.

"T-Thanks." Beca stuttered. She felt a different kind of sensation between Chloe's touch. She grabbed Chloe's hand. "Asshole you should stop that. We need to go. It's getting VERY late." Beca said and fixed Chloe there before going to the driver seat.

Beca decided to get Chloe to her dorm. It is late and Chloe's dorm was in third floor and elevators are not an option coz it's not available when its already curfew time.

She called for campus policewoman to help her to pick up Chloe to her dorm.

When they are already in her dorm. She walked back and forth in front of sleeping Chloe. Thinking of a next thing to do.

Oh. Changing clothes.

"Chloe! What the fuck. Wake up! You need to change your damn clothes!" Beca yelled. She will never change her clothes at this moment.

"Hmm." Chloe mumbled.

"You need to change your clothes now." Beca said and got a pair of pajamas to her walk in closet and present it to Chloe. "HERE." She yelled again.

"I can't get up Becs. The world is still spinning." Chloe lazily said.

"Oh yeah." Beca rolled her eyes. "Just atleast help me." She said and pulled Chloe to sit up. "This is worst."

Chloe hide her smiled when Beca started to take off her jacket and shirt. "Why are you wearing black? Is there someone died?" Beca mumbled when she noticed Chloe's bra was also black.

And her breast...

Beca immediately took the white shirt on to Chloe. She was about to take off Chloe's skirt when she stopped. Chloe giggled.

"Can you do this shit now? I'm so embarass now, you know." Chloe nodded and Beca went to the kitchen to drink water. She's so thirsty that she drank all the bottled water. When she got back to Chloe, she's already in her pajamas laying down to Beca's bed. Her clothes are in the floor.

Beca sighed. She's going to sleep on her couch. She doesn't want to sleep with a drunk person. She walked towards the bed to get some pillows and blanket when Chloe sat up and pulled her in front of her.

Now they're only inches apart. Still grasping Beca's arms.

"Chloe." Beca huskily said. Chloe was only staring at her eyes like she's not drunk.

Chloe's eyes darken when she stared at Beca's lips. "I would like to return the kiss you gave me few days ago." Beca's heart beating fast.

"Uhm Chlo.." Beca pressed her lips together. She didn't expect this.

"I missed you." Chloe smiled and Beca can't move because what she said.

Beca decided to close her eyes when Chloe was about to lean for a kiss..

But Chloe..

Sneezed.

And some Chloe's saliva splashed on Beca's face.

She felt her blood ran through her head when she opened her eyes and saw Chloe already laying down at the bed while snoring.

"Damn you Chlo."


	11. Chapter 10: In The Drawer

# CHAPTER 10

Beca woke up and felt something weigh on her side. When she opened her eyes she saw Chloe's beautiful face. Still sleeping while her hand was on her side and legs intertwined. She felt uncomfortable and at the same time hesitating to move. She doesn't want Chloe to wake up and be the reason of disturbance but she needs to go to the bathroom. Her morning erection is visible and she doesn't want Chloe to find it out herself.

She slowly but surely moved Chloe to let her go but the redhead moaned and unconsciously pulled the brunette closer to her. Putting her legs around Beca's hips, locking her. Beca sighed at Chloe's face. They are again inches apart.

She didn't know that she will deal with sleeping Chloe and a drunk Chloe within 7 hours until now.

Thank god it's already weekend! So getting up this late is not a big deal.

Well, for Beca it does. She has a ridiculous erection this morning and she REALLY needs to go to the bathroom.

She tried again to release herself from Chloe's hug but still nothing happen.

She stared at Chloe's so prefect face. She doesn't know that Chloe was still beautiful even she's sleeping. Her face had some strands of her red curly hair so Beca used her free hand to nudge some of it behind Chloe's ear. She smiled at the thoughts that was coming to her mind.

While staring at Chloe. The redhead's eyes suddenly open and met Beca's eyes. Chloe widen her eyes when she realized something. She immediately pushed Beca in shock and the brunette fell from the bed, first with her back. She growled in pain when her back met the floor. Not that painful but she wanted Chloe to be distracted and not stare at her crotch.

"Shit! I'm so sorry becs!" Chloe immediately jumped off the bed and help Beca to stand. Beca tried to massage her own back pretending to ease the pain. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm fine." Beca said with a crumpled face. She carefully stood up with a little help of Chloe. When she completely recovered to her despair she immediately went to the bathroom without any word to say to Chloe. She really need to.

Chloe left hang to the room. She roamed her gaze to the room.

Is this her house? So she's not staying to Barden? She mentally said.

She lazily sat down to the bed and wait for Beca to come out of the bathroom.

But she waited for 15 minutes, still Beca didn't come out so she decided to go to the kitchen.

Seeing how organize her kitchen was really doubting. The emo chick knows how to clean her kitchen?

Chloe took some loaf of bread and apple jam in the fridge and eat it. Even the fridge was full of food and snacks. She sat at the stool and placed the bread and jam at the kitchen table. Maybe Beca took a bath.

Meanwhile, Ashley woke up in a scream.

"What the hell?" Ashley infuriatedly asked. She saw the sleepy faces of her dorm mates. She immediately looked at the person who screamed. She's on the floor pointing the open door of the bathroom with her most terrified look. She's sweating hard too.

"A-Allison...A-Allison suicide!" She shouted that made everyone in the silent for seconds before daring to stand up and look for the body.

Ashley saw Allison in the tub sitting peacefully with eyes opened and her body being wet with overflowing water on the tub. Long cut on her arms that colored the water red. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? CALL THE POLICE!" Ashley yelled and they startledly rushed to their bed to pick their phones. "No one will leave until the police came."

Ashley checked Allison's body. The razor blade was still here.

Suicide?

She looked at the 6 girls here. Well, they were 7 girl in total now minus the one. They are all in a very terrified look not expecting that they will see a dead body, first thing in the morning.

"Oh my god Ashley. I know that look. I didn't do anything. I SWEAR! I just only want to pee!" Rachel said and cried. Our other room mate comfort her. Ashley smirked.

"Relax. I know that you're the first person who saw the victim. But of course they will still suspect you." Ashley calmly said and jump on Allison's bed. "Even me. All of us." She took the notebook that she thinks Allison's diary. It has a lock. "So I will make sure that I will gonna know this bullshit before the police accuse us." She paused for a while and looked at them. "Police will be delay in minutes, 15 or 20, they will cooperate with the campus police so students will not question their sudden existence. This thing needs to be private for Barden's security. So let's start."

As Ashley observe the diary, it surprised her and thrilling part of it is there's a clue of maybe how this diary will open.

HE 9 5

DI 8 4 1

S 4

She smiled. Cool.

"What's that?" Winn asked when she sat beside Ashley. "Is it a code?"

"I think so." They caught the others' attention and they stood around Ashley. "Just help with me this if you want to make things fast." She felt suffocated so she put the diary in the bed and walked towards her bag to take my notebook and pen. She copied the code and sat to her bed. Looking at her notebook intently..

"HE? DI? SP?" Alexa mumbled. "What's this?"

We all went into deep thoughts.

"Let me remind you guys that it's not a letters alone. It has numbers include beside-wait. Where's her card deck?"

"Nah. Don't tell us that we will play cards?" Winn asked.

"No." Ashley said. "HE means HEART. DI means DIAMOND. SP means SPADE." Ashley said while writing the idea. The other went on finding the card.

They are so thankful that they immediately found the card deck under Allison's bed sheet. Near the pillow area. They gave the whole deck to Ashley and the latter examined it.

She collected the 11 cards and fixed into a proper order based on the given code. When she found out that the each cards has a question on it

HEART 9 Author of Kim.

HEART 5 A massive island and autonomous Danish territory between North Atlantic and arctic Oceans, and is about 80% covered with ice.

Diamond 8 Fear of long words.

Diamond 4 Trilogy written by Suzanne Collins made into movie.

Diamond 1 Pseudonym of Tarō Hirai

Spade 9 Prequel of Dan Brown's The Da Vinci Code.

Spade 7 Hammer of Thor

Spade King Longest word in the dictionary

Spade 5 Author of Harry Potter

Spade 3 Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's previous name for Sherlock Holmes

Spade 4 Sherlock Holmes' brother

"I know that!" Alexa exclaimed as she became excited. "Heart 9 Author of Kim! Rudyard Kipling!" Ashley took note of it. She will gonna let her room mates to answer this question.

"I think Heart 5 is Greenland and Diamond 8 was..was...hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia." Rachel said calmly. She's now calm compared to her behavior a while ago maybe she really wants to clear her name.

"Wait. What? Hippotam-what?" Kath asked in confusion.

"hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia." Ashley repeated without looking at them and still writing on her on notebook.

"Fine. This Diamond 4 is The Hunger Games." Kath said.

Ashley waited for them to talk but none of them speak, still in a deep thought or just waiting for someone to answer. "Edogawa Ranpo." Ashley said and still none of them speak. "Fine. I won't waste time. Spade 9 Angels and Demons. Spade 7 Hammer of Thor is called Mjölnir. It's owned by Thor, a Norse god associated with thunder. According to the myth, this hammer is one of the most fearsome weapons because of its use. It's so powerful, it can level mountains." Ashley exclaimed that made there jaw drop. They don't know how Ashley worked on her cases and it's their first time to see her solving it so it's really surprising.

"Me! Longest word! Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis." Rachel said in excitement.

"What? Winn asked. "Pneumono-shit."

"Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis is a lung disease. You can acquire that by inhaling tiny sand dust and ashes. Of course it exists. It's in the Oxford Dictionary." Ashley explained while wearing her surgical gloves and walked towards the drawer of Allison.

"JK Rowling. Author of Harry Potter." Lorainne said.

None of them again speak again. Sign that none of them knows the answer.

"Spade 3 and 4 Doyle's first name for Sherlock is Sherrinford Hope. Hope is the ship that he onced on board in replacement for classmate who couldn't make it. Sir Doyle even wrote a diary which was published with a title Dangerous Work: Diary of an Arctic Adventure. So it's Sherrinford Hope but it was changed into Sherrinford or Sherringford Holmes because his first wife thought that the name Sherrinford Hope is awful. That name didn't clicked so he changed it to Sherlock Holmes which was a succees. And his brother which I have read in the book is actually Mycroft." Ashley said while searching something in Allison's drawers.

"What are you doing?" Alexa asked when she noticed Ashley.

"The clue says 'In The Drawer' so I'm searching for the possible key here." Ashley said and smirked when she saw a small key.

They didn't ask for more explaination because they trust Ashley on this.

"YES!" They all said in excitement. Ashley tried to open the diary and luckily they heard a click. The diary open!

Ashley immediately opened it.

They all gasped when they saw the diary and exactly the police entered.

On the other side.

Beca came out of the bathroom with her wet hair and towel on it. She already on her clothes. White shirt and grey sweatpants.

Beca found Chloe in the kitchen. Doing the french toast and egg. She smiled. It's her favorite!

"Good morning Beale!" Beca greeted and sat in the stool.

"What took you an hour to the bathroom?" Chloe asked with one eye brow up. Beca let out a playful smile.

"Why did you push me?" Beca asked back. Again. There they goes again. Chloe concede.

"I'm just shock when I saw your face.. I mean I'm not. I'm just not aware that I'm at the other house." Chloe exclaimed and finished the egg and put it on the plate. "I know that I'm also drunk last night.."

"Well, you made my night not boring." Beca said in a very sexy tone while stating at the food hungrily.

"What?" Chloe asked incredulously when she turnee around. "I mean, did we- you know?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm waiting for food Chlo." Beca said lazily. Chloe giggled and put the plates on the table. Beca immediately grabbed one toasted bread and egg using fork. She hungrily eat it.

"So, what?" Chloe asked as she sat in front of Beca. Her arms over the table.

"What are you thinking? That we have 'that'? Seriously?" Beca said smugly. Chloe just frowned.

"Okay." Chloe replied. "My thoughts are usually like that especially when I drank 4 beers and I'm with someone's house."

"Well, we almost kiss but you sneezed on my face so we didn't." Beca muttered. "Anyway, I fell asleep in the bathroom while praying."

"Huh?" Chloe tried not to laugh. "Really?" Not in the part of she fell asleep but in the part of she prayed. "What did you pray for?"

"For the water to be warm. My fucking heater was broken."

"I will never be surprise if you curse the heater while praying." Chloe laughed. "You're the one ehp changed my clothes right?"

"Yes." Beca answered. "You should not drink alone again. You know that there are so many pervert in this cruel world. What if someone put a spewing pills on your drinl when you're not looking huh? You'll be raped bitch."

"Yes mom. I will never do it again." Chloe said while her head down and lips pressed together.

"Yeah. You should. I'm not your mom for nothing." Beca said trying to be sounds like a mother scolding her daughter.

They both laughed when they realized the situation.

A/N: Can you try to deduct how the answer of the clues became 'In The Drawer'? Comment belooow!


	12. Chapter 11: I Decided To Die

# CHAPTER 11

Ashley's POV

When we saw the diary. It's exact that the Detective and policemen entered the room. They gave us a questioning look so I stood to introduce myself.

"Hi. I'm Ashley. President of Detective Club and room mate of Allison Ferrer that I assumed that committed suicide." I exclaimed and Detective looked at the head Campus Police. He nodded as approval that I'm saying the truth.

"Okay. How do you know that?" Detective asked with met brows.

"My further investigastion along with my room mates are 100% sure that will help the case and will prove that none of us killed the victim. As you can see. We're seven and you may think that one of us or worst all of us played a foul play for the victim to look like she's been murder. But unfortunately, we spent exactly 6 minutes to open the victim's diary and as I've read this, it's sure that she really committed suicide." I handed the diary to the detective and he immediately read it.

~0613** They know, deep in their hearts that in the end of the day, the most important thing is their love to each other and not their pride.

~0619** I am still trying to understand why the universe brings two people together only to tear them apart. It is cruel.

~0709** If you love her, never fill her ears with lies, her mouth with words, her eyes with tears, her mind with confusion and her heart with pain.

~0727** You just want me but not totally care about me.

~0801** I let myself fall asleep at night with tears in my eyes and you're the reason why.

~0811** Losing a good friend is never easy. Especially when you don't understand why you lost them in the first place.

~0828** Sometimes you have to give up on people, not because you don't care but because they don't.

~0907** And suddenly, we were strangers again.

~0915** I'm a paradox. i want to be happy, but i think of things that make me sad. i'm lazy, yet i'm ambitious. i say i don't care, but i do.

~1002** Worst painful thing ever was being betrayed with your friend just to be with your ex.

~1021** I always wonder what I've done to deserve all the pain I feel day by day.

~1023** These days, all those memories start to haunt you. I know you've probably lost count of the number of times you punched the wall, slapped your head or broken down before you finally drift away into sleep.. sometimes secretly hoping you'll never wake up.

~1025** Good bye for now, I have to leave. Till we meet again.

"It says there that she and her ex boyfriend broke up. The boy tries to bring them back because of some matters he need from her but Allison felt she's being taken for granted so she let him go. Then her bestfriend suddenly disappeared when she needed her the most not knowing her bestfriend was dating her ex. Isn't it so cruel? Well, bitches really do awful things." I exclaimed and commented. "After that. She found out that they are dating. And boom! Everything triggered her to do such mindless act."

"It's so lame." Detective commented without looking at us. What?

"Well, if you are really a detective, you know that people do such thing not because they want to die but because they want to stop the pain." I explained that made her look at me. I smirked at him.

"We still didn't know if it's really her hand written." Detective exclaimed. Why I felt the tension between us?

"Then check her notes to slap it on your face." I said with my blank face and was about to left the room but I turned around. "There's a code in that diary notes saying 'I DECIDED TO DIE'. You will see that if you're really a detective." I was about to turned around when I almost forgot to say something when I'm pissed by another detective. "Well, I'm not just a President and a student Detective of well known Barden University for nothing." I smugly said and leave.

With my pajamas. Shit.

Thank God I have spare clothes in my office.

Beca's POV

Me and Chloe are now playing Kalah board game in the bedroom's floor. The game provides a Kalah board and a number of seeds or counters. The board has 12 small pits, called houses, on each side and a big pit, called an end zone, at each end. The object of the game is to capture more seeds than one's opponent. So we both need strategies.

At the beginning of the game, four seeds are placed in each house. This is the traditional method though.

Both of us controls the six houses and their seeds on the side of the board. The score is the number of seeds in the store to their right. We take turns sowing their seeds. On a turn, we removes all seeds from one of the houses under our control. Moving counter-clockwise, we drops one seed in each house in turn, including the my own store but not their opponent's. If the last sown seed lands in an empty house owned by me, and the opposite house contains seeds, both the last seed and the opposite seeds are captured and placed into the my store. And it's so exciting seeing Chloe made a face whenever she did that.

If the last sown seed lands in my store, I will gets an additional move. There is no limit on the number of moves a player can make in their turn. When one of us has no longer any seeds in any of their houses, the game ends. The other moves all remaining seeds to their store, and the player with the most seeds in their store wins.

So if one of us lose. Then the winner will ask questions.

The first round was intense coz it looks like Chloe wouldn't let me to take a shot.

"Hello~ It looks like you're the only player here." I rolled my eyes when I saw Chloe smirked while continuing to put the seeds in each houses.

"It looks like you're going to lose your shit sexy shorty." Chloe said.

After half an hour..

I WON. And my laugh echoed around the room.

"What the hell? How come you beat me with only one seed?" Chloe said in a very disappointed voice.

"Well, I'm smartass." I said after recovering to my breathing. "Why are you not around this past few days? We need to be honest!"

Chloe hissed. "My EX boyfriend told me to distance to you."

When I heard that my mood changed. What the hell? Why? Is that the reason why she's not texting me back too?

"Complete the sentence Beale." I said sternly. Chloe's head down.

"Fine. He told me that because he saw you as a rival. I don't know why he acted like that but now I know. He's so possessive and I can't take it anymore. You're my only friend here Beca and I don't want that to end just for another jerk. And also of course, I don't want another one to take possession on me in a very possessive way."

Oh.

"So you two already broke up then?" I asked even it's obvious.. I WANNA MAKE SURE.

"Yeah." She said. "I texted him last night so maybe this morning he already read it."

"If he wants you back and apologize, you will let him again?"

"No. As long as you're with me. I'm already fine with that. I don't need him anymore." Chloe sincerely said.

She choose me over him..

Aw. So sweet!

"Okay. I'll take care of it. Don't worry about him now." I said and gave her an reassuring smile. She smiled back and seconds after her eye brows met.

"But how? You are-

"Shut up Chlo. I know I'm small but I can be invisible." I smugly said and winked at her.

We played another round and at this time she won.

She excitedly jumped as if she won a lottery. I sighed. So childish.

"See? I just play dumb a while ago that's why I lost the game but this time HUH! I won bitch!" Chloe laughed hard and I only rolled my eyes.

"So Mitchell why are you so short?" She asked.

She asked.. WHAT?

"What the hell?"

"Kidding!" She giggled. "I just wanna ask if you do have an ex girlfriend? Or boyfriend?"

"I have one. Girlfriend but unfortunately.. she died." I said in a low voice but exactly to be heard. I smiled bitterly.

"Oh Becs. I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to ask that.." Chloe exclaimed.

"Its okay. I have been moved on. So maybe it's the time to unfold and share some secrets in you. You treated me as a friend so maybe doing the same is gonna be fair." I said and let out a small smile. "She committed suicide because her parents were against us and she wanted to be with me but she can't so.. that happens." I saw Chloe gasped. "Now they're blaming me for what happen."

"Is that the reason why you're avoiding me at the first time we met?"

"Maybe? I don't know." There's no way I will tell you my problem now. Not now.

"If that's a yes Becs. I don't have parents to be against us if we would be together in the near future." She said that the both of us widen our eyes. "I mean-fuck-It's just a theory." She continue and stood up. I only stared at her. "What? I don't like you, duh. Let's go outside. You looks like no one is taking care of you that's why you're still small." She said that made me sighed in relief. She opened the door. "What the fuck."

I stood up. "What?"

"WE'RE STILL IN BARDEN?" She said in surprise.

"Yep." I answered and took two jackets in my walk in closet.

"Where's your room mates? How come this dorm has only one student inside?"

"I simply don't want room mates."

"How does that possible?"

"I don't know. I just request it and they accept so there's no problem at all." I said and threw her one of the jacket I took. I took my key with me.

"Unbelievable. Is it the only room here that has one student?"

"I don't know."

Not at all because Emily's room too.

When we got to the nearest coffee shop of Barden. Chloe became uneasy when she saw someone. I also saw Ashley, Flo and Jessica at one corner.

Suddenly Chloe pulled me out of the coffee shop. "Hey what's happening?" She looks so terrified at what she saw.

She was about to speak when a tall guy forcefully pulled her hair that made gasped. Chloe whined.

"FUCK. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted at him and grasped at his arms for him to let go of Chloe's hair but he only pushed me that made me fell on the ground and fisted into Chloe's hair.

Everything was so fast and now the Chloe was crying in my shoulder while the tall guy was laying on the ground being punch by Jessica.

Ashley tried pull Jessica to stop because the guy is now unconcious with his bleeding face.

I comforted Chloe to my arms. We're still sitting of on the ground but we don't care. Jessica ran towards us. "Are you two fine?" She worriedly asked. I nodded.

"I think the redhead is unconscious?" Ashley said that made me nervous. Chloe's sobs disappeared so I shook her.

No response.

Damn.

Jessica insisted to carry Chloe into her arms because if I am, surely there will be a disaster before we got to infirmary.

This is bullshit.

Ashley and Flo are with the unconscious guy. They said that they will call a police and tell them what just happened.

When we got to the infirmary, we put Chloe in the hospital bed saw Nurse Ramirez as the afternoon nurse and being asked some questions before leaving us.

She said that Chloe has a nervous breakdown.

"Who's that guy?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know. Maybe her possessive ex." I answered.

Oh. I'm so surprised that I'm talking to her right now.

We didn't talk again. Maybe she felt that I already remember my anger to her.

We waited for Chloe to wake up.

A/N: Figure out how does clues possible detectives. *smirk* I will reveal the encrypted code in the next chapter. It's same code with the previous chapter. *wink*


	13. Chapter 12: Mysterious Owner of Barden

# CHAPTER 12 

Beca leave Jessica alone with Chloe but Jessica didn't ask why she left.

She was sitting beside the bed of Chloe. Staring at nowhere. The nurse said that she just need to rest, maybe she has a past experience that triggered her breakdown.

Jessica yawned.

Jessica stared at her knuckles. It has visible bruises made from punching the guy's face.

She's a bit merciless when it comes to guys who's using their strength over girls especially when she caught it in the act. It makes her black out and insane.

She's a Judo Club President who won multiple trophy. For her, not using her knowledge for martial arts is a big mess. She knows everything when it comes to martial arts. She knows how to defend herself from unexpected enemies without hurting herself and it made her biological parents proud of her.

She's adopted by Beca's parents.

So, for short, they are half sisters but Beca didn't treat her as one. Beca doesn't want her since then. She always say that Jessica is nothing compared to her but she only ignored the grudge Beca planted between them.

Her real parents abandoned her to the gate of Mitchell's house because they don't know how to keep her alive, they are just poor like they have nothing to feed her so they decided to abandoned her.

She doesn't even know their names or even their faces. If they are still alive or what.

Her deep thoughts stopped when she heard Chloe groan and move. She opened they eyes and saw the very blue eyes that shines because of the sun.

"Hey. I'm Jessica. Your companion was not around but she asked me to stay here with you for a while coz she will be here soon." Jessica said as she stood up beside Chloe.

"What happen?" She asked.

"You had a nervous breakdown 2 hours ago." Jessica said and saw Chloe kinked her brows.

"Where is he?"

"He?" Jessica asked. "Oh. That guy is now in the jail. Police said he has a multiple charges. he's also taking up drugs."

Chloe can't believe Tyler would end up taking drugs after being with her. He's so nice before and looks so innocent and taking shits was his last thing to do.

Jessica wants to ask about the detail of why was that happen but they are not close enough to do that.

Chloe finally looked at her and smiled. Jessica smiled back.

"What happen to your knuckles?" Chloe asked and Jessica hide her hands to her back.

"I punched that guy's face hard." Jessica grinned. "That made him unconscious too."

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm a concern citizen and I hate seeing a guys using their strength over vulnerable and fragile girl. Being a martial artist is nothing if I don't use that in case of emergency." Jessica politely said.

"Thanks." Chloe said and gave Jessica her most sincere smile. "I didn't expect him to do that to me."

"Maybe you really don't know him after all."

"Yeah."

Beca went to the nearest comfort room alone and entered a cubicle to pee.

While having her pee. She heard a few people entered the bathroom talking. Maybe 3 to 4 people.

"Well, no one knows who's the President of Barden." The first girl exclaimed.

"They said that the president is an old handsome man, not that old though but end up knowing his only the Vice President." The second girl said.

"They also said that the President was really a mysterious man. Maybe his so handsome that he needs to be private!" Another girl said and screamed like she saw a gorgeous man in front of her.

"Well, let see this upcoming event. Let's do not assume coz they said that the President will show up there."

"Duh. It's only for the eyes of Unlucky Thirteen."

"That sounds really creepy. Unlucky Thirteen in the Thirteenth Street?"

"Take note with the President!" They all laughed together as they exit the comfort room.

Beca went out of the comfort room peacefully and went to the infirmary.

When she got to the infirmary, she saw Chloe sitting in the bed and Jessica sharing their laughs together.

She furiously cough to get their attention. Jessica was the first one to stop from laughing and looked at the direction of the noise.

Beca walked towards Chloe with a smile ignoring Jessica.

"Hey. Are you now fine?" Beca worriedly asked.

"Yep. Actually I'm starving."

"Me too."

"Can we go now?"

"Yeah. I will tell the nurse." Beca was about to go to the nurse when the nurse entered.

"Hey. How's your feeling Chloe?" Nurse Ramirez asked.

"I'm fine and kicking now." Chloe grinned.

"Well, if that's the case. You can leave now."

"Yeah." Chloe said excitedly and got up from bed and almost fall when she stand. Luckily, Jessica caught her arm and pulled her waist closer to her to give some support.

Beca worried ran towards them and help Chloe too. Jessica took her step backward when Beca fully held Chloe back to her bed.

"Shit. My legs are shaking."

"Maybe it's because you're famished." Nurse Ramirez assumed.

"Can we eat here?" Beca politely asked.

"Sure." Nurse said. "Just let me know if you're going to leave." She smiled and went out.

Jessica decided to leave them after the nurse. Beca was there already and being there with the two looks like a third wheel.

Beca ordered a pizza for the two of them.

When the pizza delivery came she immediately pay it and went to Chloe.

"Oh my god. I see heaven." Chloe said and they both laughed.

They eat together and talk about the incident.

Meanwhile, the meeting of SCC Officers are on going.

They are planning about the up coming event of Barden which was called Halloween Special.

They called it Special coz for the first time in history the President and Owner of Barden University will show up.

"We need more security." Celine suggested.

"The President will come here with his bunch of security of course." Galina commented.

Since two of the officers was gone who was the muse and escort they voted for the transferees who just have a good grades and having a very gorgeous faces and body.

Alexander Morgan from Florida and Stacie Conrad from Pennsylvania both taking up a major Science.

Alexander has a blonde hair with a very innocent look that everyone could admire of. He played guitar and piano. Being nominated and won as an escort is one of his opportunity to be known.

Stacie is a science geek who loves to read a book. She's also a Science Club member and being nominated is not one her choices. Her classmates who loves to be with her and admire her intelligence in science campaigns for her even she doesn't want.

"Is the President a male?" Stacie asked.

"No one knows his identity so we're just assuming his identity." Celine exclaimed.

"The President was a woman." Cynthia Rose said that made everyone's jaw drop. Every student in Barden assumed that the owner of Barden University is a man with full of wealth.

They never think about the possibility of his gender is really HER.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I saw her already though I can't tell you who is she coz telling her name makes your life hang in cliff. So if I were you knowing her will be my least thing to do." Cynthia Rose said. "She has a bunch of security coz her existence will be a big trouble. I know she has something to prepared for us."

"Oh my god. Why I felt so excited for that?" Galina exclaimed.

"Well I think Halloween will be really a great Halloween if she show up and her face is...oh no." Jeffrey said. Cynthia Rose glared at her.

"So this is this is the plan." Celine said to cut off the tension between CR and Jeffrey. "This will be a masquerade ball. So everyone will be in formal dresses and coat. Stacie and Alexander will be the blah blah blah"

They exchange suggestions and opinions of how the event will be more mysterious and fun.

Because of the owner of Barden, they became more excited.

"Oh. What's up Sigma?" Omega enthusiastically approached. "Oh really? You saw them?" Omega asked over the phone. "That's good. Maybe it's really meant to happen." Omega exclaimed and hung up the phone by throwing it in fury.

The Eta picked the broken phone on the floor and tried to fix it. Omega let out a bitter laugh that echoed the whole office.

"Call Delta and Epsilon. We will going to plan for our good entrance to my beloved Barden." Omega said that being complied by the latter.

A/N: sorry for the typos.

UNEXPECTED SURPRISES WILL COME

# Chapter11&12:answer

****IN THE DRAWER

HEART (9) Rudyard K(I)pling

HEART (5) Gree(N)land

DIAMOND (8) hippopo(T)omonstrosesquippedaliophobia

DIAMOND (4) The (H)unger Games

DIAMOND (1) (E)dogawa Ranpo

SPADE (9)Angels an(D) Demons

SPADE (7) Mjölni(R)

SPADE KING=(13) Pneumonoultr(A)microscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis

SPADE (5) JK Ro(W)ling

SPADE (3) Sh(E)rrinford Hope

SPADE (4) Myc(R)oft Holmes

*****I DECIDED TO DIE

06(13)** They know, deep (I)n their hearts that in the end of the day, the most important thing is their love to each other and not their pride.

06(19)** I am still trying to un(D)erstand why the universe brings two people together only to tear them apart. It is cruel.

07(09)** If you lov(E) her, never fill her ears with lies, her mouth with words, her eyes with tears, her mind with confusion and her heart with pain.

07(27)** You just want me but not totally (C)are about me.

08(01)** (I) let myself fall asleep at night with tears in my eyes and you're the reason why.

08(11)** Losing a goo(D) friend is never easy. Especially when you don't understand why you lost them in the first place

08(28)** Sometimes you have to give up on p(E)ople, not because you don't care but because they don't.

09(07)** And sud(D)enly, we were strangers again.

09(15)** I'm a paradox. i wan(T) to be happy, but i think of things that make me sad. i'm lazy, yet i'm ambitious. i say i don't care, but i do.

10(02)** W(O)rst painful thing ever was being betrayed with your friend just to be with your ex.

10(21)** I always wonder what I've (D)one to deserve all the pain I feel day by day.

10(23)** These days, all those memor(I)es start to haunt you. I know you've probably lost count of the number of times you punched the wall, slapped your head or broken down before you finally drift away into sleep.. sometimes secretly hoping you'll never wake up.

10(25)** Good bye for now, I have to leav(E). Till we meet again.


	14. Chapter 13: I'm Not Beautiful

# CHAPTER 13

Chloe's POV

It's Monday and first day of the week to go to classes. I'm in my History class right now and our professor is not yet here. Everyonewas talking about the up coming event, while me? Reading A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens.

Masquerade Party?

They are talking about what will be their dress on that day because looking fancy once in a year event is their goal. Them. I don't know what to wear yet. I couldn't ask Beca of what to wear because..you know. She's too emo to ask for such kind of fashion wear. Knowing her, maybe she's so disgusted knowing shw needs to wear a fanxy dress that suits here. Well, this is required.

Maybe I should look at the internet?

Some are only interested because the unknown owner of Barden will come. Well, it's really interesting because no one knows him. Not mentioning that he will come exactly at Halloween. No one knows if its a prank or not but no one cares. They're excited, that's all.

Anyway, after the incident in the coffee shop I didn't see Tyler anymore. Maybe he's really in the jail.

And I felt so sorry for him. It's my fault at all. If I didn't broke our friendship maybe he's still the Tyler I always ask for unattended assignments, the guy I always with in that coffee shop for dinner. A nerd guy that every girls could ask for.

Oh my god.

What did I do?

My deep thoughts stopped when our old woman in eye glasses professor entered the room. The room changed in laugh to serious mode.

"Good morning class. We have no class for today but I have an announcement." Some of us almost squeal of knowing we don't have class to her today. Too excited to get rid of her so boring class. Tss. "I know some of you already know about the Masquerade Party because of the poster in the bulletin board not indicating the time and date but obviously it will happen this Friday, exactly 8 in the evening. And you need a date."

Date?

Wait.

What?

I don't need a date!

"Wait! Ma'am, uhm, what if I don't want a date?" I asked. I saw the stares of my classmates in my peripheral view.

"It's up to you if you want to be alone in that party." She said calmly. What the hell.

After class, I immediately went to the library to avoid my classmates but unfortunately, some of them also went here to ask me to be their date. I guess.

Even some of my classmates in other subjects are here.

Oh my god.

"Hi Beale." The guy approached beside me. It looks like all the 1st period of class is already dismissed.

"Hi." I lazily replied without looking at him. I'm still reading my book even I can't focus knowing so many eyes are staring at me.

"Uhm. I'm just gonna ask you if you already have a date?" He politely asked.

"None. But it doesn't mean you have a chance to date me. Coz honestly, I don't want a date." I said in a very polite way.

"Why?"

"Coz simply I don't want."

"Is it about Tyler?"

"Huh?"

"Rumors said that you two are dating." Err. Rumors. He moved closer to me that made me nervous.

"Y-Yeah. But we already broke up."

"Why?"

"None of your business." I felt his stares over me.

"You're so beautiful. I can't imagine your voice sounds so pretty like that." He said in a very perverted way. "Why wouldn't you try me?"

Suddenly his free hand roamed in my inside my skirt that made me almost scream. Shit.

I pushed him trying not to make a noise but he's too strong. He whiffed my hair. "Fuck. Stop! Let me go!" I said between gritted teeth.

I screamed when I felt his hand touched my...fuck.

I jump off my seat when he let go and his head abruptedly banged on the table.

"FUCK!" He screamed. When I recovered from the violent blow I turned my head to see who just came and still fisting the guy's hair.

The girl who made Beca's disappearance.

"She said stop dude." She said in a very serious voice. The guy pulled her arm but she didn't let go instead she banged his face again and again to the table that made his nose bleed.

I looked around the library and all of the people here are staring at us. Even the old librarian and the guy's friend.

"Stop!" I screamed that made her stopped and furiously let go his head. She looked at me with her blank face.

"He deserves that." She said and looked around. Everyone who's staring at us made their move not to met her eyes. She looks like she's ready to kill. "All of you who are here to try ask her being your date. You can go now or else..."

She's not yet done with talking but ALL of the guys who were in the library made their own way out. Only girls left in the library.

SERIOUSLY?

The guy in front of me ran off too when he saw who was behind her.

"Who are you?"

"None of your business." She said and walked away picking her black blazer with her.

She's alone.

I followed her.

Maybe following her in this empty hall would be a good idea. No one will chase after me.

"Stop following me." She said without looking at me.

"I just wanna say thank you for that." I said. But that's not my real intention to her.

"Okay. Stop following me now." She said still not looking at me.

"I wont." I muttered that made her stopped from walking. I stopped too.

"What do you want?"

"Uhm. I'm scared that someone would-

She turned around that made me stopped from walking. She walked towards me.

Closer to me.

That made my heart beat fast.

"You know what?" She said between steps. I didn't look directly to her eyes when she's already less than a meter away from me. She's higher than me though. "I don't know why those guys want to date you, you're not even beautiful." She added that made me wanted to cry.

Seriously? Why she's telling me this? To mock me?

And then, that's it.

I cried.

She was about to leave when i spoke.

"Oh yeah. You're right. I'm not. I'm just worth to provoke with and receive rudeness by everyone." I ended exactly for her to disappeared in my sight.

I covered my face with my palm while crying and slide my back in the wall making me sit on the floor. Luckily, there's no people here..

What she said was really hurt me and I can't believe that someone will say that to me.

Most of people say I'm beautiful and then hurt me after.

Everyone hurt me and I don't know why they do that.. maybe she's right. Maybe I'm really not beautiful. Maybe I'm really not worth to be loved. Maybe I'm just a whore for them. A shit. A hoe. A flirt. A bitch. Whatever they want to call me. Maybe I'm just worth to touch but not worth to respect.

Maybe I'm just made to be like this because no one respects me. I'm just really a person who doesn't deserve to be dissed but still it happen.

I'm hurt.

Physically. Emotionally. Mentally.

They all hurt me like I've hurt them.

Except for Beca.

Beca who always gently hold me. That small girl who pushed me to eat, study and even to went to my classes when i felt so lazy. She always helped me to do my assignments even i doubted her teachings. She who sometimes treat me because she knew I don't have enough incomes from my parents who already died. She who accepted of who I am.

She who kissed me because she said she's mad.

The Beca who makes me doubt my sexuality.

I took my phone to my pocket and dialed her number.

It got three rings before she answer the call.

"Hey." She approached but I didn't speak. Still sobbing. "Hey Chlo? Are you crying?" Still didn't response. "Where are you? I'll go there."

"L-Library h-hall."

"I'll go now. Just stay there." And she hung up. She hugged my legs and rest my head to my knees when I felt a hand pulled my hand and hugged me.

I know this scent. I hugged her back that made me cried more. My heart..

I felt so comfortable when she rubbed my back.

"Who made you cry?" She asked. "I'll kick them!" I softly tapped her back and let out a giggled and at the same time sobs. "Seriously, I'll kick them."

"Shut up. You're t-too small to kick bitch. Just comfort me and shut up." I mumbled between my sobs. She stopped from talking and just rubbed my back.

After a couple of minutes, I stopped from crying but still sobbing. Beca pulled back and I met her very sincere eyes.

Her navy blue eyes..

I looked down not to meet her gaze but still she held my chin to make me look up and stared back at her. It melted me.

"Who hurt this beautiful face I'm staring at?" She said in a serious voice but I only cried again. "Shit. Stop crying. If someone saw us here they will think I made you cry." She looked around worriedly to see if there's someone.

"I'm n-not b-beautiful." I muttered between my sobs.

"You are beautiful Chlo. Every edge, curve and inch of you is beautiful. Don't ever question that."

"You're only saying that because-

I stopped from talking when she.. kiss me.

It was so soft and a very gentle kiss that automatically made my eyes close.

Shit.

She moved her lips to mine. I kissed her back.

Then after, she moved her hand slowly to my neck and the othwr hand at my shoulder that made me more aroused.

I felt her thumb massaging my jaw and her other fingers at the back of my ear.

Damn. I never felt a very soft lips before and even this kind of sensation.

I didn't know that only kissing Beca like this will make me forget about me being so ugly.

I put my hand to her waist and my other hand to her thigh. Making her more closer to me.

Then she put my both hands properly to her waist and start deeping the kiss.

I don't know how long we kissed like that when I decided to grope my hand under her shirt.

But she stopped me and..

Totally stopped from kissing me.

Oh shit.

Wrong move.

"W-Why did you stopped?"

"I only shut you up Chlo. I don't like you like how you didn't like me." She said and stood up. She pulled me to stand but I didn't.

"Tell me I'm beautiful first." I said in a very childish way. She sighed.

"You're so beautiful Chlo, even you don't like me." She said and for the last time kissed me and wiped my tears.

I like you Beca. I didn't know why but you make me happy everytime you are with me.

I'm just not sure if you really like me or you're just fond of kissing me.

I don't know.

I'm not sure.

You're so secretive.

I just know your name.

I still don't know who you are.


	15. Chapter 14: Kissing Missing Pissing

# CHAPTER 14

Chloe's POV

I'm in my Math class right now.

Still on space.

Wondering the moment that happen this morning.

First, the announcement about having a date on upcoming event this friday. Second was the Library scene that made me felt so harassed physically, emotionally and mentally because of that pervert guy and that girl with thick eye liner that looks like a hitman. Third, she even said to me that I'm not fucking beautiful. And last, Beca who kissed me passionately that until now I still felt her lips on my.

I bite my lips.

WHAT THE.

"Miss Beale are you listening?"

I even pinched myself to feel if I'm really dreaming or not.

"Miss Beale?"

Coz honestly, sometimes I'm dreaming about her kissing me. Touching her. Even having s-

"MISS BEALE!"

"Y-Yes?" I replied nervously when I turned my gaze to my old woman professor who was really stern and furiously looking at me with her hands on her hips. This is embarrassing. My classmates are now staring and laughing at me.

"What is topology?" She yelled.

I looked around before I sigh.

"Topology i-is a..uhm." I stuttered that make me almost punch my face.

Shit.

"Now you don't-

"Topology is a field of study out of geometry and set theory, through analysis of concepts such as space, dimension, and transformation. It's also concerned with the properties of space that are preserved under continuous deformations, such as crumpling, stretching and-

"What are the branches of Topology?" She asked me with gritted teeth. She's mad..

"Point-set topology, geometric topology, differential topology, and algebraic topology." I said and bite my lower lip.

"What are the fundamental concepts in point-set?" She said while giving me glares.

"Uhm, connectedness, continuity and compactness." I said and looked down. Humbling myself. I need to get this right coz I'm sure that she will gonna make me embarass to this whole class if I get a wrong answer.

"What book of Euclid's Elements talks about solid geometry?" She smirked.

I think we're already in History class.

Math class featuring History class.

"Uhm. Book 10 to 13?"

"You're not sure?"

"I think it's book 11 to 13. I'm sure with that."

"Good to know that you are doing your advances Miss Beale." She said while fixing her eye glasses. "You have a right to daydream in my class."

I just stared at my fingers while fidgeting it. I still felt the nervous whole time.

Beca's POV

I'm smiling through out the day.

Well. Chloe's lips touched mine AGAIN and knowing she kissed me back makes me insane!

Like. What. The. Food. Right?

We have a small make out session in an empty hall that anytime, someone will show up and show us that makes me more intense and excited. And If I didn't stop myself from loving the kiss she was giving me, I'm sure that she will gonna know my HUGE secret.

Like 9 iches secret.

9 INCHES MOTHAHFUCKAH.

I know you're thinking that it's impossible with a small girl or boy to have a 9 inches SECRET but.. I promised, it touched my feet.

Don't you dare to piss my dick coz it's like INCREDIBLE.

INCREDIBLE HULK.

Back to my previous topic.

From the first time I kissed her in the Detective quarters, I didn't evrn had a time to forget that. Until now. Even I'm just mad at her that time because she didn't tell me about her having a boyfriend that now her ex.

Thank god.

And knowing that we're separated for almost 3 weeks because of her ex boyfriend, the feeling of missing her was making me crazy.

I don't know what she's thinking right now but I'm fond of teasing her.

Nowadays, it's only ruler that's straight. And I don't care anymore if she gets mad of knowing my problem.

I like her.

I don't care anymore if she left me hang.

Atleast I tried my best.

I will regret this if I didn't do this operation; Making Red Like Me. And she found out my problem without being crazy inlove with me.

ARGH.

Seriously.

I'm insane.

Don't listen to my insanity.

I'm here at the Detective quarters again with Amy, Flo and Jessica. They don't have classes right now. Amy had an early dismissal so she went here like her usual routine whenever she has no class to attend with. She's reading books and stuff.

While Flo the Great, weird were here because she has no class and even death defying practice in her football. She's playing Games of the Generals with Jessica.

Well, Jessica is here because Ashley called her. She has no classes today coz it's Monday.

We took a glance of each other when someone knocked. Obviously it's not Ashley cos if it's her, she would probably don't knock. It's 99% client.

Jessica insisted to open the door before Amy get up.

We listened to their conversation in the doorway.

"Hey. How may I help you?"

"Uhm. Hi. I'm Meiko Montefalco. Is Ashley there?"

"For now she's not here but maybe she will come soon. Come in."

A tall beautiful blonde girl entered the room ans sat to the front desk. She looks like a model. She has a puffy eyes that suddenly dilated when she saw Flo on the couch.

Yeah. Flo the Great, weird, was an instant celebrity because of her winning technics in football even she has smaller body than mine.

Jessica sat in front of Flo and continue their game. Flo cheated. She looked at Jessica's pieces when she's not looking. But I don't care.

Fat Amy intentionally cough to catch her attention. "What can we help you lady?" She asked in a british accent trying to copy Ashley's interrogation style in her clients. Well. Fat Amy can identify and speak all the language you are going to speak.

Like.

ALL.

"Uhm. I'm Meiko Montefalco, sophomore year. A model from Photography club. And...uhm. M-My boyfriend, Dexter Alcantara is missing." She said and pressed her lips together. See? I told you.

"How sure are you that he's missing?"

"He's not attending his classes and I can't contact him! Even his friends told me he's not showing up! And i swear to God I don't know where to find him! He has no one! no parents at all. He only have me! Oh god." She hysterically said while sobbing that made us stared at her. "He's been missing for 4 days now."

"Okay. Calm down. Did you even contact the police about this?"

"Of course! They are not even helping! And they're saying again and again that they still have no updates. And I'm fucking worried about him." She said between sobs.

"Okay. Do you have any idea who would have guts to kidnap him?"

"No. Not at all. He's a very nice person. Not until he changed and I caught him cheating with freshman girl Emily Junk..." I saw Flo and Jessica looked at each other. Amy gave me a quick glance before going back her gaze to the blonde girl. "...that girl who's so great in flirting everyone! I saw them making out in thr gym and I almost slap her but I have no enough courage to do that knowing she's handling a fraternity here in Barden. So I let them do that.. I'm crying all over again."

"Are you not sure if he's only hiding from you?" Amy scoffed.

"No. He loves me!"

"I mean. Police can't find him. We're not sure if he's being kidnap because there's no sign of ransom. Wait. Who's the last person he's with?"

"Me. I think, I s-slept with him on his small apartment near Barden. We went Barden together and after that I can't contact him. He even went home after. Police asked his first period class if he attend but when the professor checked his attendance sheet he said he didn't. Even the second and third period class." She ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "I don't know if he already eat. If someone's taking care of him or what. I can't live without him. I love him so much." She cried.

"We will do our best." Amy said. "We will gonna tell this to Ashley.."

The girl gave us a fake smile and thank us for our time before she leave.

After Jessica closed the door. Fat Amy let out a loud exhale. "That was so close!"

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. I think they're hiding something.

"Ashley received so many reports of missing people since Emily entered Barden. A boy and even a girl. And reports says they have connection to Emily. Especially making outs with her." Fat Amy exclaimed that made my blood boiled in anger.

What the fuck?

Is she..

I diales her number and few ring after before she took the phone.

"EMILY. GO HERE AT THE DETECTIVE QUARTER. NOW." And i hung up.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"What's going on here?"

We almost jump when we saw Ashley entered the room. I sat at the chair I'm sitting a while ago to try calm myself. This is bullshit.

What she think she's doing?!

"There's another case of missing person connected to Legacy." Fat Amy said.

We called her Legacy because of something. You will find out soon.

"Well. It's confirmed. We really need to do-

"No. No one will help that asshole. She needs to think about the mistake she did and learn about it." I said in a very firm voice.

"Beca there's 4 boys and 3 girls are missing and we really need-

"Fuck. Are you not listening?!" I yelled furiously.

"Fine." Ashley concede. And the door flung open. Showing the tall brunette in her unbotton denim blazer showing her low cut black tank top that exposing a cleavage. She also wore ripped jeans and combat boots.

Before she look at me I got up from my seat and slapped her. Forcefully.

I heard them gasped.

Yeah. I slapped Emily Junk who's the bravest of them all. Not even scared of her own death. Not attending classes but still getting the highest grade. A 17 years old girl that knows different kinds of chemicals.

And even know how to kill.

I'm not surprise with that anymore but the fact of she killed a Barden University students? Wtf.

"What the fuck do you even think you're doing?" I yelled at her face. She looked away. Not minding the pain on her cheek.

"Okay. I'm sorry if I said to her she's not beautiful, I just said that to her, for her stop followi-

"What the hell are you saying?" She finally looked at me with a confuse look.

"I thought you're scolding at me because of- Fuck. Never mind." I looked at her intently. "What?"

"Did you killed them?" I asked her with a blank face. She looked at me with a terrified look and look at the people behind me.

"Fuck. Beca. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. 3 men saw us in the transaction area here at Barden. They saw me without my mask so I don't have a choice but to kill them. They even interfer the transaction I just fucking handle for the first time! I know they know me so I used my deadly chemicals and used our HQ to kill them. Kill them with no traces. Fuck. I swear Beca that 3 boys were not intentionally!"

"So that's the reason of a stinky smell in the red room? And barrels of a red water?" Flo asked in disbelief. So they are using the red room again?

"What about the other 3 girls and your last victim, kiddo?" I asked and sat to my chair.

"I, fuck. I'm fucked up right now seriously." Emily exclaimed and ran her hand to her hair. "First one was I'm having sex with her when she saw my gun in my drawer. I panicked so I shoot her." She explained. I'm so disgusted. "I cutted her body into a little pieces in my bathtub for 3 days and flash her flesh to the toilet."

"What happen to her bones?" Flo asked.

"She used it as a decoration to her room." Fat Amy joked.

"I melted them using my chemicals." She proudly said.

"Seriously. If you're not a Junk. I already shoot you right now." I firmly said. "The next one?"

"Seriously? I really need to explain how disgusting I am?" I glared at her. "Fine! I'm having sex with her, again! Fuck. And she slept with me because we're both drunk and wasted. She was going to pee when she saw the bathtub with full of human bones that was not yet done with chemicals. So I killed her again with my gun. Of course! I told Aubrey to hack the surveillance camera all over the dormitory and delete or delay or what-so-ever that may say they entered my room. And she did. Coz I'm really fucked up."

"What did you do to her body?" Flo asked. She seems like she's enjoying the topic.

Psychos.

"I cutted them. But this time I melt the bones and the body in HQ. I don't want to be looks like suspicious so I put them in a big bag. And successfully melt them in 4 hours. Bones are not easi-

"What did you do to the third one?" I asked.

"The girl and the guy are same. I made them as a human carrier of the drug I've just fo-

"What the fuck?" We said in chorus except Jessica. The holy one who doesn't know how to curse. Tss. "Who the hell gave you a permission to do that?"

"I'm so sorry Becs. I just used them for the new drug called Fethum to know how it works. It's a legitimate drug from Genesis. We, Aubrey, Lilly and I found out that they're creating such drug and selling it to the Black Market that threaten us. We don't know how it works so we did an experiment." She said. We're listening to her. I don't know such kind of drugs but I know Genesis. "We conclude that the user of it was having a sequence of hallucination that they will call themselves.. God."

A/N: SURPRISE! SURPRISE! *smirk*


	16. Chapter 15: Soft to Hard

# CHAPTER 15

Title: Soft to Hard

Chloe's POV

I decided to go to the nearest boutique here at Barden or possibly mall to buy something to wear this Friday. I called Beca to accompany me but she had a class.

I stared at myself in a big mirror in our bathroom. I'm wearing a snotch collar shirt unbottoned and inside of it was a black tank top my black jeans and a flat shoes.

When I felt contented with my look. I picked her purse and leave the dormitory.

It's Tuesday and I don't have classes this afternoon so I'm here at the waiting shed for bus.

When the bus came. I climb on it and saw the standing passengers. I stood at the middle part of the bus where there's a space. It's almost full of passengers.

I don't have a car and I take so much of time whenever I'm going to shop so bus is very convenient.

I looked around and saw a tall muscular guy behind me.

I'm very used of how guys looked at me from head to toe. Even catcalling. Which I must be used. Coz I'm fucking ugly with a butthead. But I will never be use of someone touching me.

When the bus stopped and some passenger went out, the guy behind me moved and his body touched my back.

Shit.

I felt something disgusting and hard poked my ass. I almost cuss and glared at him.

Okay maybe that's intentionally.

But the second time, his crotch touched my butt that made me irritately elbow him from the back but he kept on grinding behind me.

The bus was not that crowded already because some passenger already arrived to their destination, some space are still available and it's not a fucking reason to stick his body to me!

WHAT THE HELL.

"If I were you I will stop what I'm doing before this knife touch your intestine man." I heard a girl's voice that made the guy stopped from grinding. I gasped when I looked at the pretty curly blonde woman beside the pervert guy with a medical gloves that covering her hand. Aiming the guy's stomach with a small sharp knife.

Jessica. The girl I saw in the Detective club the first time she went there and the one who saved me from Tyler.

I didn't expect what happen next..

The guy pulled Jessica's arm but not enough for her to be taken over instead she gripped at the guy's arm and forcefully squeezed it hard behind his back. She immediately kicked the guy's knee pit that made the guy kneel and groaned in pain.

"This guy is harassing my friend!" Jessica yelled to catch the attention of the passengers.

The bus driver stopped the bus and some citizens help Jessica to kick him out of the bus.

We thanked them. I sighed in relief and gave Jessica a hug.

"Thank you so much." I said sincerely. "I don't know what to do if you didn't came." I pulled back and saw her smiled. I smiled back.

"You should shout next time. Anyway. Are you ditching your class?" She asked.

"Nah. I don't have afternoon class today so I decided to buy a dress for the up coming event this Friday."

"Oh really? What a coincidence! Me too. I'm looking for a nearest boutique here and I still don't know where to go. I can join you if you don't mind."

"Sure sure. I don't mind. Actually I want a company too."

"Well. I'm a perfect company." She said and playfully winked at me.

We talked to each other until we reached our destination which is the Brookhaven boutique shop.

She's a little bit weird because she doesn't want to hear someone curse. Like a while ago. I mumbled 'shit' when the bus suddenly stop and I almost fall. She said I didn't need to curse and I'm about to protest but I need to shut up coz we need to get out of the bus before we go beyond so far from the boutique we need to go to.

"Okay. I'm accepting suggestions right now coz I'm definitely in need of fancy clothes and dresses." Jessica said in motioning the clothes we walking in. I rolled my eyes at her and chuckled. "Just kidding. Look for yours and I will look at mine. Call me if you need something." She added and leave.

For a short period of time we are already close. Well, she's so nice to me and she looks so innocent.

I remember the first time I saw her. Tss. That was so awkward! I hope she didn't even remember those.

I roamed my eyes around the boutique. There's a mere people around the boutique. All clothes are branded with famous designs and it's really fascinating and cool for fashion.

I smiled when I saw a red dress. I wanna buy it but I have no enough money to buy it. I also need black dress for the party so that's the only thing I need to buy for now.

I'm about to turn when I saw Jessica's face.

Inches away from my face.

She's looking for a dress beside me.

I looked away and passed by her to the next layer of dresses.

I saw a black tube dress with a white belt on its stomach that will fit the dress to the body. I picked it and stared myself in the mirror showing the dress infront me.

Wow.

Perfect.

"Hey Jess! I already got one!" I said and when I saw her. She has a bunch of different dresses on her arm.

Oh.

"Okay. Wait me there. What's your size?"

"Medium. Why?"

"Gotcha!" She said and disappeared. Okay?

I wait her in front of the cashier area. I don't need heels coz I have a collection of heels under my bed in the dorm. I already have a make ups. I already have a mask. I just need to decorate it with glitters or paints or what-so-ever that will match with my dress and heels.

While waiting for Jessica, my phone vibrate. I received a message. I took it from my purse and read it.

It's from Beca.

Beca: Hey Chlo how's your shopping?

Me: Tiring. Oh my god Becs. Can you help me with designing shits?

Beca: I can draw a balloon and star Chlo. I got perfect in coloring books when I'm in my kindergarten and I can I dentify the 7 colors of rainbow!

Me: Becs. You will not just color a coloring book. You will help me design my mask for Masquerade party.

Beca: Eh? Why don't you just make it plain white? I'm sure that your eyes will still emphasize in that mask.

Me: You will help me or not? -_-

Beca: Fine. I'm just suggesting that you don't need to make your mask beautiful. You are ALREADY beautiful. ;) 3

I felt the butterflies in my stomach and my cheek burn in red. Oh gosh.

Me: whatever.

Beca: Wanna come over?

Me: Sure.

And that's exactly Jessica appeared. I smiled at before getting up from my seat. She has a lot of dress in hand.

"Why so many dress and clothes?"

"I just find them cool so I decided to buy them." Jessica said and winked.

"You looks like you're going to trash them after you use them." I skeptically said.

"Exactly." She said while letting out a grin. I cussed mentally. For pete's sake! Those clothes are really expensive!

I gave my chosen dress to the cashier.

"Hi ma'am 85$ only." The small cashier said. I was about to gave my credit card when Jessica gave the cashier her credit card.

"I will treat you today but you will treat me a dinner." She looked at the cashier and the cashier immediately swipe her card and that's it. She treated me.

"Tonight?" I asked. Why I felt she's flirting with me?

Oh. No. Chloe. Don't assume impossible things. Jessica was a respectable Judo President with high standard in men!

Based on my knowledge, she has so many suitors but none of them has given, even a small chance.

Maybe it's just a friendly dinner date. For God's sake we only met thrice.

"If you want?" I shook my head. I need to come over to Beca's dorm tonight.

"No for tonight. I have something to do." I said. "What about after the party? Weekend? I'm free."

"Cool. Sure sure."

After we paid for the dresses. We took a cab and arrived at Barden by 5 pm. I thanked her but before we separate, because she will handle a tutorial for Judo, she gave me the separated paper bag that has a 3 dresses.

"What's this?" I asked stupidly. A DRESS OF COURSE.

"That's for you. For accompanying me. Just keep it." She said and ran off my sight.

Oh.

I looked at the paper bag innocently.

Okay.

Fine..

Beca's POV

While I'm trying to cook, well, I heard a knocks from my door.

Who's that?

I rushed to the door and open it slightly.

And I saw a redhead in her sweatpants and tank top with her books in hand and bag on her shoulders.

Holy shit.

I forgot Chloe will COME OVER!

Chloe pushed the door when she realized how long we are staring at each other and entered my room.

Fuck. My room is a complete mess!

I heard Chloe laughed and laid down in my bed after she put her things in the couch.

"Damn. I forgot that you will come over."

"Well, you're cute with your squidward apron." She said and winked at me. I looked my apron before throwing it.

My room is a big mess. Crumpled papers all over the room and a messy bed and open chips on the floor. I even have canned drinks on the floor.

And for your info, that's from yesterday's trash!

I immediately took them from the floor and threw them in the trash can beside my bed.

Chloe was only looking at me. I glared at her that exchange by a wink.

"What are you cooking Mitchell?"

"I'm cooking for dinner."

"Really? I think it's burning?"

I widen my eyes when I smelled and realized that I'm cooking pasta! I ran to the kitchen and off the stove. I groaned.

Fucked up.

IT'S A BLACK PASTA!

USELESS.

I took off the apron and threw it in the hamper. I took my phone on the top of the fridge and dialed the nearest Italian Restaurant to deliver here some cook food for dinner.

I sighed and walked towards Chloe. I laid my back to the bed and looked at ceiling.

"You look so tired? What happen?" She asked. I sighed again.

"Nothing was cool. I'm exhausted from molding that fucking pastry pasta noodles I've learned from youtube and this is what happen. Waste of time." I exclaimed.

"Do want a massage?" She offered. I looked at her with a grin.

"Oh my noodles. Of course! That's what I really need for now." I enthusiastically lie flat on my stomach and face down in my pillow. I closed my eyes in anticipation.

I felt her straddle on my back and placed my hands above my head.

"Okay ma'am, this will be surely sounds like 50 shades but can I ask if hard or soft?" She whispered on my ear that made me shivered. I smiled.

"Can you make soft to hard?" I smirked.

"As you wish." She said and started to touch my shoulders and broad back. She gently squeezed it.

"Oh man this is great." I moaned. She didn't response and continue her ministration.

It took her minutes to decide to go down my spine and side.

Why I didn't know she's great in this?

I giggled when she touched my side. I slightly moved when she didn't stop. "Hey. Stop that. You're tickling me." But she didn't stop and I heard giggles so I forcefully flipped myself to face her. I bent my knees so she's straddling in my stomach right now. She's still holding my side while I'm holding her arm. The feeling of her touch makes me insane in so many ways.

Seeing her in this kind position makes me desire for more.

Damn.

We stared at each other for a while before I spoke in a very naughty way.

"You're so beautiful. Why won't you massage this?" I sexily suggest referring to my boobs. She widen her eyes and blushed. I laughed.

"You want extra massage huh?" She said. "Well-

She immediately unstraddled into me and sat in the bed next to me when we heard a knock.

Fuck.

I groaned that made her giggled. I rolled my eyes before proceeding to the door.


	17. Chapter 16: Peculiar Noises

# CHAPTER 16

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the usual so read at your own risk. 😉

Beca's POV

I'm here at Detective club with Fat Amy and Ashley. We don't have classes today coz it's Wednesday and we don't have anything to do.

I'm playing on my phone. Ashley was in her swivel chair while reading a newspaper. Well, the 7 missing students are in the Headlines with a '7 TOTAL OF STUDENTS IN BARDEN ARE MISSING: KIDNAPPER UNIDENTIFY' while Fat Amy is watching something in her laptop.

Barden is now in the edge of the cliff and I'm starting to hate Emily to the bone because of that.

So I withhold all her cars, guns and credit cards for 1 month and she's mad at me right now. But I don't care. It's her fault anyway.

"Oh my god." Fat Amy blurted that caught our attention.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"Watching movie in Youtube." Fat Amy said without looking at us.

"About what?" Ashley asked again.

"It's about a man whose wife is murdered by some serial killer after giving birth, leaving their son physically disabled. But in a twisted turn of events, some kidnappers took away his son. He then desperately tried looking for his son a million miles afar, which he successfully did, with the help of a mentally disabled woman." Fat Amy exclaimed. So cliche.

"Whoa! Seems so interesting." Ashley remarked. "What's the title?"

"Finding Nemo." She said while grinning.

Both Ashley and I sighed.

Few minutes after, we heard a knock. Which is a good news for us coz we're fucking bored.

Ashley got up from her seat to open the door. We listened to their conversation and a girl entered the room. She smiled at us.

Well. We looks like a member of Detective club right now. Ashley's members are in the Main clubroom where they teach common codes every week. Even logical reasoning and non-verbal languages.

This room is her office that only officers and her friends are allowed to enter. And of course clients.

"Hi I'm Shierra Lee. A freshman. I'm just worried of my bestfriend.. She's Shania Belinario a freshman too. She's missing since Monday. She didn't even attend our classes." She said and looked down. "We're classmates in all subjects because we have same major and we treat each other as bestfriend since we met here in Barden."

We looked at each other. I THOUGHT EMILY ALREADY STOP?!

"Where did you last saw her?"

"Monday. After lunch. She said she will just go to the bathroom but she didn't appear to our afternoon classes after she excuse herself to me. I'm so worried to her that until now she's not showing up." And then, she cried.

"Okay. Just relax. Did you already check her dorm?"

"Yes. They said that she's not showing up too to them."

"Did you try to call the cops?"

"Yes. But they said they will do their best that u-until now they didn't still have any updates." She said between sobs. "I'm aware of the m-missing persons here in Barden that doesn't still know if they are still alive or not but I didn't expect t-that Shania will be one of them.."

"Do you have any suspects of doing this such of kidnapping?"

"No. Actually Shania is a very nice person and I'm so lucky to have her. We're one of your members here in Detective Club and we have so many friends here. So I really doubt it if she's been kidnap or what worse."

Friends. Tss. Not all of them are your friends. Some are just taking advantage to you. Some are just there because they need something to you. Not everyone will treat you in a way of 'NO MATTER WHAT'.

"Do you have her picture?"

"Oh yeah. This." She said and took her phone from her bag. She unlocked it and went to her gallery. She scrolled it and gave Ashley. "I can pass it to you." Ashley nodded and opened their both bluetooth. When Ashley was done, she gave Shierra's phone to her.

Ashley smiled. "I hate to say this but we will update you. I saved my number in your phone." She said and stood up. Shierra stood up too and offered Ashley a shake hands. Ashley gladly accept it, shaking their hand.

Finally, Shierra left. I called Emily to come here.

Damn. She's so hard headed!

After a couple of minutes, Emily entered the room. I gave her a death glare. I swear, if staring can kill I'm now a murderer.

"What?" She said after closing the door and slammed her back to the coach.

"What did I told you?" I said in a very serious tone. I'm trying to calm myself before I punch her in face.

"Not to butt in any of your business. Also not to kill anyone until you say so."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything stupid Beca. I'm fucking watching drag race yesterday because you withhold my cars and I can't even join a game even I have a line up challengers. And it's so embarrassing Becs that BM withhold the undefeated EM's car? What the hell." She looks like she's so pissed and saying the truth.

"Did you kill someone again?"

"NO!" She immediately response. "You already said that I will not kill so I did what you said!"

"Really?" I scoffed.

"Oh god. Yes."

"Who's this?" I motioned to Ashley to show Emily the photo of the girl. Emily and I both looked at the picture.

"Do you think I'm gonna make out with this kid?" Emily said and rolled her eyes. "She looks so innocent Becs. How could I kill that kind of cute face huh?"

She has a point.

"Seriously Emily Junk. If you're not telling the truth I will break your neck." I said between gitted teeth.

"Beca. Listen." She looked at me intently. I glared at her. "When did I lie to you?" She asked that made me fell in a deep thought. Trying to remember the last time she lied to me.

Oh. When was that?

"See? You don't even remember coz I never lie to you." She smugly said and smirked. Her famous smirk. "Even to all of you."

It's weird but it's true.

"Fine." I concede.

But who might be the culprit this time?

"I excused myself to my professor right now so I need to go." Emily said and stood up. "I know that I made a horrible decisions this past few weeks that affects Barden's reputation but that will be the last time I'll gonna do that. Trust me." And walked out.

"I think Legacy was telling the truth." Fat Amy blurted.

"I think so too." Ashley said. "I'm just puzzled right now of who's the culprit this time."

"It might be someone who had a hidden grudge to that poor girl." Fat Amy said.

"But based on Shierra, they don't have enemy and I need to investigate that." Ashley said.

"Well. Not all of your friend are real ones." I said in a very bitter way.

"We need a reasonable one." Ashley said and was about to take her things when someone knocked.

Oh. Another client? Nice.

This time Fat Amy picked the door. After seconds, a girl entered the room. Don't tell me there's missing again? She sat in front Ashley's desk. Ashley sat in her swivel chair and smiled at her. Fat Amy sat on her chair a while ago.

"Hi. What can I help you?"

"Uhm. I'm Daisy Armstrong. A freshman. And-uhm. I wanna be straight forward. Do you believe in ghost?" She said that almost make me puke.

"Hmm. I do believe in ghost but I'm not sure about showing themselves to us." Ashley said trying not to be rude.

"Coz that's bullshit." I commented. I sighed. Ghost? Really?

"Uhm. Well- I'm from Paranormal Club and my group found out some terrifying noises at the abandoned building last night we snuck there."

I mentally laugh..

Wait.

What?

Oh. Paranormal Club who scared the shit of them. I don't know why their non-sense club still exist. They looks like a coward kids who will run if they heard weird noises at silent night. Ashley frowned.

"What kind of noises did you hear?"

"Uhm. It's kinda knocks and scratches whenever we walked in the 3rd floor.. I swear! We clearly heard that!"

"What if it's just a cat? Or noise created by a wind?"

"No. I swear. There's no cat or any other noises except that knocks and weird scratches. If you want, you can join us tonight coz we're planning to go there again. So that you can find it yourself." She challenged.

"I believe that you have some copy of recorded you did last night. Can I heard that?" Ashley asked.

"Of course. Wait a second." She said and took her phone to her pocket and swiped and scrolled it before putting it on the desk and press something.

We listened at the recorded audio.

"I will escape the first part and proceed to tge parr where we heard weird noises." She said and pressed something in her phone.

"..this walk looks like forever. Thank god it's already the last floor." A manly voice said.

"Stop complaining guys okay? This is the-

"TOK TOK TOK KREEEK KREEEK KREEEK TOK TOK TOK" That's kinda loud noise huh?

"What t-the fuck. Did you guys heard that?"

"You're so talkative that we can't hear anything except your-

"TAK TAK TAK KREEEK KREEEK KREEEK"

"Oh my god!"

"Did someone makes noise?"

"Okay. Don't freak out guys-

"TAK TAK TAK"

"Waaaaaaaaa!"

And that's it. They ran like a shits. I heard Amy giggled. I saw Ashley's face turned into a very serious face.

"Seriously, after that we freak out and each one of us can't sleep." Daisy said with a terrified look. Ashley sighed.

"Fine. What time are you going there?" Ashley said that made my jaw dropped. SERIOUSLY?

"Uhm. Ashley. I know that's weird but are you really going there?" Fat Amy said. "Not that I'm stopping you, okay? I'm just worried."

"I need to find it out myself though." She exclaimed that made Daisy's face bright.

"Okay. Tonight 8 pm. We will gonna wait you in the entrance of the abandon house." Daisy said and stood up. She offered her hand to Ashley and Ashley gladly accept it. They shook their hands before Daisy walked out.

"Seriously dude what's with your mind?" I asked skeptically.

"I'm still not believing in freak ghost or any other supernatural creatures unless I see them with my own eyes."

"What if it's one of the missing persons spirit that hunting their killer?" Fat Amy asked that made Ashley laughed.

"Oh come on Amy. They'll gonna waste their time if they do that. Their killer is merciless dork." Ashley said and let out a giggled. "But seriously if I found it in some kind of joke I will gonna request to CR to dissolve their club. It's so nonsense."

"That would be a great idea." I said.

Ashley's POV

"Why I didn't decline you again?" Beca asked while walking beside me and she crossed her arms to her chest. She's wearing her plain grey longsleeves that will see her white rounded neckline shirt inside and a black ripped jeans. Paired with her black trainers shoes. Her hair was still curly and flowing on her shoulder.

She looks like we're going to some sort of fashion show. Err.

"Coz you said you're not afraid of anything?" I said in a very fake enthusiasm.

"Oh. Yeah." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Becs you said your bored and nothing to do tonight?" I smirked.

"Whatever." She said. It's really a hard time to convince her to join me in this kind of sort of trip knowing she's not one of those kids who enjoyed ghosthunting or haunted house. She always wore her resting-bitch-face whenever she's seeing scary faces. I remembered the last year's halloween party.

We saw a group of people who's standing in front of the abandoned building of Barden.

Well, it's my first time to receive a report about ghost and client who believes in ghost. So it caught my interest to solve this kind of mystery.

I believe that it is just some sort of peculiar thing that maybe scaring the shit of them to fulfill their fantasies. I know there wasn't a ghost that really exist.

"Hey! I'm so happy that you came!" Daisy enthusiastically asked. She turned her gaze to the people behind her. "Guys! Like what I've said a while ago. I invited Ashley which is Detective Club's President but I didn't expect her companion but I'm very thankful because of that. They are not a paranormal experts but they maybe can help us to identify if there's really a ghost inside this building."

"Oh. No one will pee on their pants if you heard crackles and sharp noises, okay?" A tall guy joked. "Anyway, I'm Miles Charles."

"Oh really? Is that the same reason why I saw your wet pants yesterday?" Beca can't help it but to say that. The rest of them laughed except the arrogant boy.

"I'm Seth Jordan." A nerd guy with thick glasses said and offer his hand to me. He's the only one who has a backpack. "If you need need snacks or water, I have some supply here."

"Seriously? What's this? A picnic of ghosthunting?" Beca whispered to me while her gaze was in the other direction.

"Hi. I'm Paul Gabriel." A muscular guy waved his hand. "If you two are afraid, you can hold me, snuggle to me or hug me. I'll make sure you're hundred percent safe with me in any kind of bad elements here."

"I doubt it." Beca whispered.

"Okay. Enough with the talks." Daisy said and gave us each one a flashlights. "Let the ghosthunting begin!"

After she said that. We all entered the building together.

Beca tried to walk slow and ran away to escape but I immediately held her and pushed her inside.

I already heard something about this abandoned building. Some said that when the earthquake came here in Atlanta some floor cracked that created fault lines. They said that this building has weak foundation that's why admins decided not to use this. Some gossips said that this building has a curse because every month someone died here in a very different way. It's like there's an endless darkness here that looks like a portal in a different dimensions that if someone will lose their track here, they will never come back, alive.

It's so cold here, adding the wind that blow through the window that make us shiver. Wind also make a horrible noise that made Daisy almost jump.

Even we have tons flashlight here, it's still not easy to walk in this kind of stormy pathway where you find a bunch of rocks, iron wires that spread on the floor so we really need to be more careful.

"Shhhhh!" Miles stopped and motion her hands to stopped us. "Did you heard that?"

"W-What? We d-didn't hear anything!"

"Just kidding." He said and continue his walk. Daisy almost collapse in nervousness.

We reached the stairs through second floor. We carefully walked upstair because some part of the stairs were already cracked and broken.

I looked at Beca if she's now shaking because of the scary atmosphere. But in my disappointment, I saw her yawning like she's not even affected with a horrow feels or the haunted building.

I forgot that she's not afraid of ghost.

"Here." Daisy said. "This is the place we heard horrible noises." They slower their every steps and aimed the flashlight in different direction of the area and tilted their heads to every door we walked by.

"If you heard anything. It's up to you to judge-

"TOK TOK TOK"

Daisy almost scream when she immediately covered her mouth. "Did you heard that? That's the same noise we heard yesterday!"

"Whoever you are! Show yourself to us!" Paul shouted.

"Hey Paul what the fuck?" Miles said and step back. His legs are trembling. "We're not yet ready." While me, I took my steps behind Beca who's staring at her flashlight.

"KREEEEK KREEEK KREEEK"

The sound made us step backward and looks like planning to run in any second.

"TOK TOK TOK"

"We need to go now! It looks like they want us to leave!" Miles was the first one to ran downstair.

"Seriously I didn't went here to run away like a baby." Beca blurted that made they're jaw drop. "And what the hell? It's just knocks and scratches! How did you know that whoever did that noise wants us to leave?" She added and walked forward, we sticked our body to her back. She pointed her flashlight in front and continue walking. She looks like she's looking for something. "Like the some of the cliche movies I heard from my friends before, like hidden secret Phantom Opera. Noises came from speakers or something that connected to person who planned this kind of shi-

"TOK TOK TOK KREEK KREEEK KREEEK"

Wait.

Knocks and scratches?

I smirked.

I walked beside Beca. "Is there anybody here?" I shouted that echoed into the void. "If you can't speak, speak in the way you know!"

"Hey, do you think that ghost will answer you?" Daisy asked.

"KRRREEEK! TOK! KRRREEEK! KRRREEEK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!"

The two men behind us didn't know what to do. If they're going to continue this or jump through window so it will be fast to escape.

"I knew it..." I said and smirked. "Knocks and scratches. Dots and dashes!"

"What are you saying?" Daisy asked but I didn't say anything.

"Did you know the lay out of this building? Where's the locker?" I asked.

"If I-I am right. It's in t-the third floor.. uhm. The e-end of the hall." Daisy said while her hands are shaking.

I ran towards the stairs and proceed to the end of the hall.


	18. Chapter 17: The Letter from Jade

# CHAPTER 17

Beca's POV

I'm sooo tired tonight. I got home from hospital and when I glanced at my phone I've missed 7 missed calls and 6 texts from Chloe. I sat to the couch and began reading the messages.

Chloe: Becs where are youuuuuu?

Chloe: Why aren't you picking up the phone?

Chloe: Are you sleeping? I missed you.

Chloe: As a best friend.

Chloe: Forget what I've said. Haha.

Chloe: Text me if you see my messages.

I blushed. Oh my god. Chlo. Why are you doing this to me?

Me: Hey Chlooo. I'm sorry if I didn't answer the calls and texts I'm so busy this afternoon. You probably sleeping right now soooo goodnight xoxo

I was about to go to the bathroom to take some shower when my phone vibrate.

Chloe: And what Beca Mitchell did the whole day?

Not much. I'm just in the Detective Club with some of my not-so-friends. I'm being called coward for choosing not to join the ghosthunting but in the end I still saw myself walking through the hall with bunch of scared people and put my armor of bravery to see if there is a real ghost. But there wasn't. Seriously. And the worst of it was we end up going to the hospital.

*flashback*

"Hey Ash. What's with the locker room? Why did you think about going to the locker room?" I asked out of my confusion. This time I'm expecting an answer.

We're now running and jumping through the hall. Making ourselves avoid the possible things that will cause our stupidity.

"Don't you still get it Becs?" She said without looking at me and focus to her running.. I rolled my eyes. DO I NEED TO ASK IF I ALREADY KNOW? "I asked if there's someone here and he answered yes."

Okay? Now my confusion get worse. He? I didn't hear anyone said yes!

"What are you talking about? I only heard knocks and scratches. Don't you say... you heard more than that?"

"Did I taught you about Morse Code?" I don't know why she's asking a seemingly irrelevant question. But since there's the word "code" in it, I guess it's somehow related to the case at hand. I gave her a confuse look.

"No." I said and she ran her hand to her hair before speaking.

"It's a sequence of short and long signals called dots and dashes. Every dot, dash or sequence of the two represent a letter. For instance, a single dot means E, two dashes mean M and both a dot and dash mean A." She said.

What?

"And what's the connection of that shit into this some kind of sort of ghost hunting?" I asked with my one eye brow lifted.

"There's no ghost but a person here who's probably locked inside. His mouth is probably gagged so he can't speak and cry for help. When he heard these paranormal guys loitering around here, he tried to communicate with them by sending a series of knocks and scratches-which can be considered as short and long signals. Every knock is a dot while every scratch is a dash."

"So..."

"He sent three knocks, followed by three scratches and then three knocks again." She said between breathes. Maybe she's so tired of running while talking. "If you convert those signals into Morse Code, that's three dots, three dashes, three dots means S-O-S. In other words, a distress signal! Someone needs our help."

Oh. Nice.

When we got to the abandoned locker room, we saw a bunch of lockers. (Of course it's locker room wtf.) Some were broken and most pf them were covered of rust. Compared to my high school lockers, this is much bigger than those. Possible to keep a body inside.

"If you heard me, please knock again so we can identify where you are!"

Then there is it!

We heard the knocks came from the last locker with a lock. It's the only that has a lock. We ran towards it.

"So there was no such ghost here?" Paul commented.

"There are no such things as ghosts, you idiot." I said and glared at him.

Ashley took some iron wire on the floor and straighten it.

"Seriously I'll thank Flo for teaching me this." Ashley said and kneel in front of the locked locker. She started to shoot the iron wire into the keyhole and started to move it.

She took a minute before we heard a click, sign that the padlock were now unlock!

She immediately got up and opened the locker.

We all gasped when we saw a poor girl.

No! Not just a poor girl but a familiar girl!

She was the person who's reported missing since Monday! Shania Belinario!

Her mouth was shaking and her lips were cracked, probably she hasn't eaten anything or drunk water since she was abducted. She was also barely conscious.

Paul and Daisy put her out of the locker and laid her down the floor. Shit.

I took away the tape from her mouth and even untied the rope in her hands and feet.

"Seth! Water please!"

"Wait! Don't make her drink that already!" I yelled that made them stop. They looked at me with a confuse look. Well. I have a small knowledge about medicine. "Laid her body into a sideway. Make sure that her head is upward."

I took my handkerchief in my pocket and soaked it with water that came from Seth. I sighed in relief when I felt the water was warm. I touched my handkerchief softly in Shania's shaking lips. "If you force her to drink water immediately, it will cause her suffocation because of a possible water that will enter her trachea." I exclaimed.

When Shania's body stopped from shaking, the boys immediately carried her out of the building and went to the nearest hospital.

"I already called Shierra. She said that she was about to go here." Ashley said and sat beside me. The paranormal club already leave us when everything was settled.

Geez. They are disappointed and at the same time happy that they helped us finding one of the missing person.

Well, we helped each other.

"This is terrible, isn't?" I said.

"But at least we know that she's not one of the missing persons."

"Wait. Did you know that it was Shania, right?"

"Not until I remembered what her friends told us." Ashley said and I frowned. "Shierra told us this morning that they are part of the Detective Club. So maybe Shania was one of the fast learners who loves code that they used it as a lifestyle."

*end of flashback*

Me: I did some important matters. I'm sorry.

Chloe: Is it about the Masquerade Party?

I need to get rid of this. She didn't know that Ashley and I know each other.

Except when they helped me with her ex boyfriend but I think Chloe didn't notice them that day. Only Jessica.

Me: Sort of. Anyway. Why did you text me? Missing me already? ;)

Chloe: Nah. I'm just checking you out.

Me: Really? Chloe Beale is just checking me? ;)

Chloe: Beca.

Me: Fine. Where are you?

Chloe: Dorm.

Me: Wanna come over?

Chloe: It's past curfew now Becs. I can't.

Me: Yes you can if you want to.

Chloe: Ugh.

Chloe: Fine. Wait me. 20

Beca: Okay. Call me. 3

I immediately stripped and ran to the bathroom. I only took 10 minutes to take a quick shower and quick...you know.

I wore my blue sweatpants and plain white v neck shirt. I took my laundries and threw them to the hamper.

Suddenly I heard a knocks. I immediately opened the door and saw nothing but a paper on the floor.

Oh. I looked around to see if there's someone.

I saw someone.

I familiar figure in the double door exit of dormitory.

A girl in black.

She's wearing a black longsleeves, black pants, a black shoes and a black cap.

I can't see her face because of there's no light from where she was standing. Probably the housekeeper turned off the lights.

When I blinked my eyes once to adjust my sight, she's already gone.

What the..

I took the paper and read the front of it.

Jade.

I felt my anger rise in my chest.

No. She's already dead.

I crumpled the paper in my hand and threw it in the trash can. This is impossible.

I was about to close the door when a hand stopped it from closing. She immediately entered my room.

"Hey Becs!" Chloe said while grinning. Her red hair is soaking wet. Probably she took a bath before going here. She also have her backpack in her shoulder.

I forced a smile. "Hey Chlo." I helped her to put her things in the couch. She's wearing her loosen jersey shirt and white shorts.

I have Chloe now. So shut the fuck up ghost of Jade.

"Hey you looked stress Becs. What happen?" She said and sat on my bed.

"Nothing."

"Oh Becs. I know there is. I'm not as dumb as you." She said and giggled. I shut my eyes to compose my patience. I don't want to scare Chloe..

"I'm just stress Chloe. I'm not going to die." I sat in the couch as I say that.

"You know what? You're so secretive Becs. I doubt myself if I'm really your friend. Seriously." She said while looking at me. I looked at her too.

We are now having a staring battle.

After a couple of minutes. I concede and sighed. "I'm just stress okay? I don't know to say this."

"Fine Beca. I don't wanna force you with something you're not comfortable with. But always remember that I'm always here for you no matter what." She said and laid down on my bed. "Come here." She added and tapped the space besidw her.

I did what she have said and lay next to hers. She pulled me closer to her.

Now our lips are just inches apart.

"If it's about you, uncomfortable of wearing dress. I swear Becs. Just imagining you wearing fancy dress are so cool." She said that made me laughed.

"It's not Chlo."

"Is it about your grade? Beca. Listen." She cupped my face thay made me shivered. Oh my god." You're really a smart ass. I know that you can get A+ in just a blink of an-

"Why didn't you just kiss me? Maybe it will ease the pain I'm feeling right now." I whispered.. she widen her eyes.

She was about to release her hand in my face when I stopped her. Shit. I don't know what I'm doing right now.

"Becs." She whispered. "Becs why are you crying?"

And that's when I felt a warm tears fell from my eyes.

"I-I don't know.." I let out a small sob. Shit. I'm crying in front of Chloe. I got up from bed and wiped all the tears in my face. I don't need to cry. Chloe got up too.

I went to the kitchen and get some vodka in the cabinet. I took a glass and sat into the kitchen stool.

I don't believe Jade is alive and lurking here in Barden.

For Pete's sake, I saw her hanging in our favorite tree! So it's very impossible!

I took a shot of full glass and didn't care about how it burnt my throat.

I saw Chloe standing in the kitchen doorway. Staring at me while her arms crossed. I ignored her.

Maybe someone is imposing her.

I don't know.

I took a shot again and this time I almost puke it but I maintain it in my mouth. Slowly swallowing it.

"Becs. Stop it." Chloe said. I gave her a quick glance and took a shot again. I smirked. "Beca. What's the problem?"

"Someone is imposing as my ex. And that's bullshit." I said without looking at her. I already felt the vodka strikes me. "She sent me a letter. And for Pete's sake she's already 20 feet below the ground!" I said and before I knew, the glass I am holding was broken into pieces in my hand. Some small pieces of it buried in my hand but I don't care. I felt numb.

"Oh shit Becs." Chloe said and ran towards me to hold my bleeding hand. "What the fuck are you doing?!" She yelled and took a clean towel in the bathroom. Before she put it, she took the small pieces of glass in my hand. I stared at her.

This is how concern Jade to me before. She doesn't want me to get hurt.

Damn.

She pressed the towel in my hand for some pressure after she made sure she took all the small pieces of glass in my hand. Then she put some bandages on it.

I drank the bottle of vodka but before I drink it all, a hand grabbed it from me.

Chloe's POV

"I said stop." I firmly said and put away the vodka from her. She's drunk now by how her beautiful eyes blink.

Beca really looked so mess right now and I didn't even know why. It's about her ex but why? What happen or what.

She looked at me..

"You know what?" She said. "You looks like Jade." She stared at me. Intently and smiled. "No. You're prettier than her. But you know what? I loved her. So much."

I felt the sudden crack in my chest. Oh god.

I really can't spell Beca. One minute, she wanted me to kiss her then after a minute she will say something about her ex. Seriously?

Fine. She's drunk. I know.

"Let's go to bed now witch. You just need to sleep. WE REALLY NEED TO SLEEP coz it's past midnight now." I said and pulled her to walk, luckily she complied.

I thought she will lay immediately but not. Instead, she hugged me.

Hugged me tight.

I hugged her back but I didn't expect the next thing happened..

She's kissing my neck.

"B-Beca. Stop that. You're drunk." I slightly pushed her away but she held my face.

"No." She whispered. "I know what I'm doing." She kissed my neck up to my jaw and cheek. I almost close my eyes when she stopped and stared at me with full of lust in her eyes. I gulped.

My heart..

My heart is now beating so fast that in any minute or second it will gonna explode like a bomb.

"I'm still sober and I want you now Chloe." She said and roamed her hand under my shirt while her other hand was around my neck. While my hands are in her waist. She's totally driving me crazy.

Fuck.

"Touch me." I breathlessly said and kissed her.

This kiss.

This soft and gentle kiss she was giving me. I tasted the taste of vodka in her mouth, and i want more. I licked her lips for entrance and she gladly opened her mouth as I entered it with my tongue. Oh shit. We fought for dominance for a minute before pulling back and gently pushed me to the bed. She immediately went back from kissing me after crawling on my top.

We kissed in that position for i-dont-know-how-many minutes. She lifted up my shirt to exposed my toned stomach. I felt her cold hand groped there. Touching every part of my upper body totally skipping the part I needed to be touched the most.

I let out a small moan when her naughty hand bumped my lower breast.

"Fuck. Becs. Stop the fucking teasing." I whispered between our kisses. I felt her smile in my lips.

She suddenly looked for my hook and I gladly arched my body for her to unhook my bra. I placed my hands around her neck as she started to touch my left boob with her thumb. I moaned at the touch.

I missed this kind of sensation.

She kissed my jawline down to my neck as she massage my breast and slightly pinched my nipple.

"Oh fuck Beca. Just like that." I moaned.

"I didn't know you're so vocal.." She sexily said and nibbled my earlobes. "And you sounds so fucking good." I smiled at the compliment.

Her hand immediately guided my legs to wrapped on her waist as she went down but before she do her ministration there, I stopped her and pushed her for me to sat down and took off my shirt and bra. I saw her look at me and smiled.

"You're so beautiful Chlo." She said but I totally ignored it and pulled her for a kiss as I lay down again. I'm so aroused right now.

She deepen the kiss as her hands groped in my breasts and body.

Suddenly her phone rang and she's so fast as storm as she jumped off of me and took the call.

What. The. Fuck.

"What? .. Oh gosh .. I'm with someone right now .. I can't .. Yeah .. Yeah .. Tomorrow .. Of course .. Yeah .. Okay .. Bye .. Okay .. I'll never forget .. Bye." I heard her ended. I took my bra and shirt on. Dammit. I rolled my eyes to her when she looked at me. "Chloe."

"Am I just one of your hook ups?" I said her straight forward.

"What?" She reacted. "Of course not!"

"Who's the one who called that looks like so important that you can't even miss her call huh?" I asked with one brow up.

Oh yeah. Looks so pathetic but i can't blame myself! We almost have sex!

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Of course Mitchell you wouldn't answer my question instead you will change it. Dammit." I laid my side into the bed and pulled the blanket to cover my whole self. I will sleep then. "Night." I said and let myself pass out but before that I felt her hugged me and everything was black.


	19. Chapter 18: She's Conundrum

# CHAPTER 18

In the words, "I am afraid I'll end up believing in him", which is her father who kept on saying you have someone else new. That you, who she loves more than her life had found another worth to live with. And you find the courage to end up the relationship you once had. She wanted to end everything because she knows that fighting a losing battle isn't worth it anymore.

She wanted to tell you that she's thankful for the memories. She remembers every moment you've shared. Not just the good ones but the bad ones you've endured but she's sorry for giving up this time. She's thankful for the stories, the funny ones even the sad ones for they're something she will bring for the rest of her life. She wants you to know that she won't forget the times you've stood by her side especially the time when you chose her over your other father because you know in that time, you're all that she had.

She wanted to tell you to be strong. Because in life, people come and go. And she wants you to realize that people, even those you thought would stay, would leave you at one point and during that time, all that you have is yourself. She learned that lesson the hard way, so she knows how to be happy on her own. She wants you to be happy even when she left and maybe, if not now, someday you'll understand her for leaving. It's something she didn't want to do but needed to.

She wanted to tell you to love yourself more for in this journey, that's all she's ever wanted. She wants you to know that the love we accept is the love we think we deserve just like Stephen Chbosky said. And in life, there are a lot more people who will love you for who you are, so never settle for less. She wants you to know that loving yourself more is realizing you can be happy without them. That absolute happiness can only be attained when you start knowing that self fulfillment can only be achieved when you love yourself above everyone else for your happiness doesn't depend to others anymore.

She wanted to tell you she loved you. Every bit of you, not just your positive side but your quirks as well. She wanted you to know she won't forget your hiccups when you laugh, or your small height, or your "pinch-the-cheek" post, or your pale skin and everything else she always sees each day with you. She wanted you to know that those were really the things she'll miss and can never find in anyone else like you.

She wanted to tell you she tried. She wants you to remember every time you fell down and she picked you up, not for you to regret losing her for it wasn't your fault, but for you to know she's been your girl. She remembers as well the nights she spent in your home, and the way she cried when you cried, and the laughs you both shared, and the fights she fought with you, and the people she stood up against so she could stand by your side. She wants you to remember all of it for they are the only memories she can leave you. For they are the only memories that can prove how once, in your life she wasn't just anyone, but she was someone, not just a friend but a girlfriend, not just a girlfriend but a family.

She wanted to tell you the reason why she gave up. She wanted to say sorry, first and foremost, for choosing the worst time of all. But she wanted you to know that like a ticking time bomb, she didn't know she'd explode. But she doesn't want you to feel that she's the kind of girl who made herself a choice between your relationship or your happiness for she knows she'll never win. Rather, she wants you to know that she's a girlfriend who knows what you really need and she knows it's her. She wants to say sorry for she's truly hurt her and the only thing that can fix her is to kill herself. She wants you to know she feels neglected by her family because she wants you more than anything else but she can't have you and it's something she doesn't want to feel anymore. She knows she deserves more than that and she knows you deserve the same. She wants you to know that she endured for a really long time the pain, the bruises she receive from her father. She wants you to know it's so painful for her to pick up all your broken pieces and fix you only to be with someone else now when you're fine again. She wanted you to know she isn't so cruel for she left knowing somebody else is there for you again, just that this time, it won't be her anymore. She's trully sorry for being selfish and she gave you up.

She loved you but she grew tired. Physically, mentally and emotionally. At least that's an honest truth.

-Her

Beca's POV

We're in the library right now for some research about the quiz bee Chloe and I will be attending next week. She represent her major and I will represent mine. We will gonna have a serious competition against other Universities and it will be another disgrace for Barden if we didn't make it.

But I can't focus because of this sexy redhead in front. I don't care if I looks so pervert right now but I really want to take off her-

Oh god. My pet needs to behave.

She's just wearing a plain white shirt and jeans but she looks so beautiful in a very simple clothes. How was that possible!?

Oh gosh. I remembered eveything that happened last night. I'm so sober but the heat of the alcohol hit me so hard that I can't help it but to kiss her! Adding the mell of her perfume that made me more fucked up so there's no way I would stop myself!

Her body that was totally...

Her b-

I bite my lips hard and tried not to look at her.. sinfully.

Chloe was in the middle of finding her book when I pulled her closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I was about to kiss her when my face met her palm.

"No more kisses cutie. If you will not ask me out then... No. Kisses." She said and pulled back to me. I pouted.

Cutie?

"Hey. I'm not cute."

"You are." She said and gave me teasing smile.

"I'm not." I glared at her.

"Well. You are." She winked and move to the another bookshelf.

I smirked.

I pulled her again but this time, I pinned her to the side of the bookshelf. I held her both hands to the side and kissed her. She tried to escape my grip but I didn't let her.

Then slowly, she kissed me back. We kissed for a while before I decided to loosen my grip and place her hands around my neck.

But she didn't. Instead she pushed me and ran towards our table.

She smirked at me when she saw me. I glared at her.

It's Thursday and faculty decided not to have classes today for us to be prepare to tomorrow's event.

Masquerade Party.

I'm still not ready.

But I need to be.

I saw Fat Amy in the other side of the library. I'm sure she will attend that quiz bee too because she's a Dean's Lister for God's sake!

She grinned at me. I rolled my eyes. She let her tongue out of her mouth. I glared at her.

"Who's that?" Chloe asked. I almost jump on my seat when I heard her voice.

"I don't know." I looked away.

But next thing I know was she's already sitting next to me. What the..

"Hi!" She greeted and I almost bang my head to table because of that. "I think I already saw the two of you." You always see me idiot.

Chloe's eyes widen.

"Yeah! In the Detective Club! You're name is... Big Amy!" Chloe proudly said. I tried myself not to laugh.. pfft.

"I know I'm big but it's not big. I'm Fat Amy." Amy said disappointedly.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She grinned. "What's your name again?" She gave me a pretend-not-to-know-me-look. Well, you put your tongue out a while ago. Tss.

"Beca." I said in a very bored voice.

"I'm Chloe. Nice meeting you again!" Chloe enthusiastically said.

Chloe's POV

Beca was so really irresistible.. I don't know why. She makes me turn on every single move she does but I need to resist it. It will be a mess if I didn't.

Thank god that this Fat Amy girl came coz if not I'm gonna be tempted AGAIN by her stares.

I'm trying guys.

Well. She's staring at me always. I can't blame her. We almost did THAT.

But still.. I want her to ask me out. To date me. I don't want hook ups. I don't want flings. I want a serious one.

Fine.

I like her.

But I want her to take me seriously.

Like...

Seriously.

I looked at her.

She's looking at me while biting her lips. Goddamn.

So you're gonna seduce me now?

I shut my eyes and looked back to the book I'm reading.

"Hey Chloe. Are you good in Math? I noticed you're reading Euclidean."

"Not so good." I humbly said. I saw Beca rolles her eyes.

"We'll see that." Fat Amy smirked. Ow. What's that? "I'm gonna tell you something and you need to listen to me VERY carefully to answer my question."

"I'll try?" I said. Okay. I'm nervous.

"Okay. Let's start. It's just a simple question. Okay?" She giggled.

"Okay." I started listening to her.

"You have a 1000$."

"Okay?"

"And.. You lost 400$." So I only have 600$.

"Okay.."

"But you found 100$ in the ground wherever you walk." Oh. So I already have 700$?

"Okay.."

"Then you bought 5 of your favorite shirt for only 30$ each." Oh. That was so expensive..

30×5=150

700-150=550

So I only have 550$! "Okay.."

"Then you bought again your 4 favorite chips for only 2$ each."

4×2=8

550-8=542

"Okay."

"And then you lost again your 200$." Oh boy why I'm so dumb to lost already 500$.

542-200=342

"And finally the question is.."

What's with the suspense? Beca and I looked at her. Maybe she also solve this little equation.

"What's the color of your underwear?"

Huh?

Wait.

What?

Beca glared at her but she only grinned.

"I'll excuse myself." Beca said and walked away without her bag. Maybe she's going to the bathroom. When Beca totally disappeared, Fat Amy looked at me. Intently.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Fat Amy asked. "That's the real question I wanna ask by the way."

"No." I wish we were.

"But I saw you making out with her."

Oh shit.

"WHAT?"

"Uh. Nevermind." She said and went back to reading her book. History book huh?

But... she saw us?! Wtf.

Me, Beca and Fat Amy are walking by the hall to go to the cafeteria. We decided to eat after a long hours of taking notes of shits we need to review for the rest of the days.

She also told us that she's also attending the shit bee next week.

"...the following month after that, he strangled his wife with a rope, stabbed her dead body with a penknife, and hid the corpse in a box in their room." Fat Amy said. Talking about the suspect of the notorious serial killer Jack the Ripper. Beca looks like she's not even listening to any of Amy's light history telling. "A few days later, he presented himself to the local police and was arrested for her murder. This was shortly after the height of the London Whitechapel murders, which were attributed to the unidentified serial killer Jack the Ripper."

"He still has a conscience after all." I commented. She's really so talkative.

"Yeah. I just don't get it why authors have built accusations to him. Luckily, the idea that Bury was the Ripper is not widely accepted."

"His guilty of what he did but he has right to protest that he's not a serial killer." I said.

As we arrived to the cafeteria. We immediately went to a vacant table and sat.

Fat Amy insisted to order us a food.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I asked Beca. Well, she's so silent since Amy came.

"Yeah." She said. Lazily.

"Nah. I knew when you lie. Is it about me or the letter you have read this morning?" I said that made her look at me.

Earlier. She decided to take the crumpled paper in the trash can where she said she threw the letter and read it. After she read it. Her mood changed.

I just kissed her to make her feel better and she did.

"Can I say both?" She chuckled. "You're making me crazy and I really want to kiss you. Right. Here. Right. Now." She firmly said with a very serious tone.

"It's just so simple deal Mitchell. If you want me then date me." I simply said.

"What if I don't?"

Ouch.

OUCH.

"Then don't." I looked away. I'm dying inside.

"Oh my god Chlo. It's just 'what if'. I don't mean it. I'll still think about it."

"Okay."

"Please don't be mad at me." She held my hand and squeezed it.

Oh well, Chloe Beale don't you dare high your hopes that Beca will ask you out. She's conundrum.

Plus her ex shit is coming back to the picture where you and Beca are together. (not really together) Even she's dead you're nothing compare to her.

BUT SHE'S DEAD.

UNLESS YOU RESURRECT BITCH.

I immediately pulled my hand when Amy came with 2 trays in hand. I helped her to put it in our table.

When Beca was about to take the cake, Amy swatted Beca's hand. Beca cringed and held her hand that was being swat by Amy.

"Don't you dare take hungry momma's cake." She took the tray with full of foods and pushed the other tray towards us.

The tray with 3 slice of pizza and 2 lemonade in bottle.

Nice.

We both eat in silent when Fat Amy finally spoke.

"What kind of cakes make puns?" Fat Amy asked.

Huh?

"Shoot." Beca said with looking at her. Busy from eating her pizza.

"Duh. It's PUNcake."

Oh.

I forgot the pun.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Beca asked.

"I'm so ready for tomorrow." Fat Amy exclaimed. "My date wasn't."

Okay. Let's talk about date.

"Is it okay to go without a date, right?" I asked.

"So you still don't have a date?" Fat Amy skeptically asked. "You're so gorgeous to don't have a date."

"Well, I really don't want to have one."

"Why?"

"I'm waiting for someone to ask me." I said while looking at Beca.

A/N: NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE THE AWAITED MASQUERADE PARTY. EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED. ; )


	20. Chapter 19: Masquerade Party Gone Wrong

# CHAPTER 19

A/N: This will be kinda confusing so read carefully.

WARNING: Typos and grammatically error ahead.

03:43 pm

Chloe's POV

I don't know why but I felt so nervous right now. Most of the time when I felt this kind of feeling there's something bad will happen.

Premonition.

Oh no. Not now anxiety.

It's a Masquerade slash Halloween Party at the same time so being anxious is natural.

Anyway. Beca hired me a hair stylist and a make up artist. Even a car and a driver to drive me to Barden. And she didn't even ask me if I'm up with that. Or just inform me about that.

Not that I'm mad. Of course I'm glad that I will not be bother of thinking how myself will look like or how I will walk to the auditorium with this kind of dress. And I know she's freaking rich.

SHE CAN EVEN BUY ME AND BE HER SLAVE FOR MY WHOLE LIFE AND I'M MORE WILLING WITH THAT.

But still she didn't tell me.

Okay. Fine. I won't argue.

LET'S MOVE ON.

I'm here at place where Beca hired the hair stylist and make up artist. I don't know what they call it and I don't care.

I texted Beca.

Me: Becs what's happening! I know I'm ugly enough for you to hire me people to make me more pleasant in the eye but...wth.

Beca: Chloe relax. I just want you to be the most gorgeous being I wanna see later. 😉

Me: You piece of shit.

Beca: See you later xx

It's too early to have my make up so I'm here staring at nowhere.

Oh my god.

6:48 pm

After so many years of waiting..

I'm here inside the car.

Outside the double door of Barden auditorium.

Sitting.

Nervous.

Anxious.

Shaking.

Fu...

Do I need to text Beca? Oh shit. Is it too much to ask her to accompany me?

I'm so nervous.

"Ma'am you need to go inside. It's almost 7 in evening."

See?! I don't even recognize the time!

"Uhm. Okay. Just 5 minutes."

I don't know what will happen tonight. I just know that after choosing the Unlucky 13, the party will be absolutely wild as a usual party in a clubs. The difference of it will be have more free drinks and you are wearing a gown or a dress or suit and tie.

The dress I've been bought was changed into this kinda fancy Beca chose me to wear.

I'm wearing a long fitted black gown that has a long cut that will see my left leg and it's kinda turtle neck that occupied half of my neck and no sleeves (it will be hilarious if it has) and the part of my chest and back was see through. My hair was in a kinda messy ponytail.

This is the same feeling I attend Prom.

The hallway through auditorium is full of students with their different kind of gowns and suit with different masks.

"Ma'am, you already took 15 minutes."

"Fine." I said. I grabbed my purse and and wear my mask. Even my mask changed into a plain black design. The driver got out of the car to help me out.

When I totally got out of the car, I met so many stares of the students outside.

This is what I hate.

I bite my lips and thanks the driver. I walked to the hall and almost suffocate by so many stares.

I saw Jessica without her mask with her friends inside the auditorium and she looked at me. Well, you will know me by my so uncommon hair. She smiled at me and walked towards me.

"Hey redhead." She approached when she totally came near me.

"Hey Jessica." I replied and smiled back.

"Oh god. You're so beautiful." I blushed.

"Thanks."

"I almost doesn't recognize you. You don't have a date?"

"Sort of."

"Do you want to join us?"

"Yeah." She immediately held my hand and pulled me towards her friends.

She's wearing a black tube gown with a long cut to her right leg. It also had a black crystallize belt on her waist. Her hair was in a messy bun.

"Hey, this is my friend Chloe. Chloe, this is my officers in Judo Club. My Vice, Angela, Secretary Andrea, Auditor Cara and members of the club, Ruzzel and Louie." Jessica introduced.

"Hi Chloe." They said in chorus and smiled at me. They're all wearing their mask.

"Hi."

"She's shy-

"Mic test 123. Oh yeah. Happy Halloween guys!" The brown-hair girl said with a blonde guy with eye glasses and piercing on his nose. We all looked at them as they spoke.

The girl was wearing a black tube dress above her knee. It has designs of green crystallize on the stomach part and part of her both waist sides are see through that emphasizing her body figure. Her hair was light brown that was being lightly braid but spread on her shoulders.

"I want to introduce myself and my partner tonight first before announcing to you the event happenings." She enthusiastically said and looked to the guy beside her.

"Hey guys. I'm Alexander Morgan and this is my partner, Stacie Conrad. You're emcee for tonight."He smiled genuinely.

This guy looks so handsome in his black and grey checkered suit paired with same designed slacks. His hair was in a clean cut.

"We're both Juniors and of course nervously standing here because even us, the emcee doesn't know what will gonna happen later. Specially the Unlucky 13 people."

Where's Beca?

I texted her.

Me: Hey Becs? I'm already here with Jessica. Where are you?

"It's sounds so horrible, isn't? Faculty said that it only happen every four years." Alexander said.

Beca: Miss me? 😉

"Yeah. And history said that Unlucky 13 are the chosen people who are being pick personally by the Owner of the Barden." Stacie said.

Me: Srsly Becs. I'm not kidding. I felt so lonely rn.

"Woah. Isn't amazing? Being so honored and at the same time scared because you have no idea what would happen." Alexander said.

Beca: See you later. I'll talk to you after this event.

"But anyway. This will be the happening tonight. Exactly 7:30 pm everyone must be inside the auditorium and exactly the loud music will arrive." Stacie said and the countdown started in 7:13 pm

Me: Oh gosh. Fine.

"Auditorium will be lock until 8:05 pm." Alexander said.

"But before that. Exactly 8 o'clock. The Unlucky 13 will be announce." Stacie said.

"The Unlucky 13 are unexpected people who are going to be a player whether they like or not."

"You will be escort by the security to go to the allocated van for you and game mechanics will be announce in the 13th street."

"I'm expecting that this game is somehow horror games. So be ready guys."

They talked a lot of things that was none of my interest so I didn't take my time to listen. I'm so mad right now.

I get some drink in the waiter that walked by me and drink it straight.

I felt the burning taste of tequilla in my throat.

The auditorium is a very huge hall with a capacity of 10,000 people. There's a stage in front with so many speakers in the corner of the ceiling and bulletproof glass wall that was being covered by an expensive curtains. The Barden University oval field will see through the glass wall.

I took my phone in my purse when it vibrate and read the message.

Beca: wanna spend the rest of 30 mins with me? Go to the bathroom at the left side of stage. I'm waiting.

I bite my lips.

Great Beca.

Super great.

"Hey Jessica. I'll excuse myself." I said to Jessica and she gently nodded at me. I nervously walked to the bathroom.

As I entered the empty bathroom.

I saw Beca sitting at the sink while her back was resting in the mirror behind her. Playing her plain black mask on her hand. Smiling at me. She's not wearing a gown but a suit and slacks.

A very sexy girl suit that has one botton only on the belly part. Revealing her very flawless chest. Her make up makes her so dominant. While her long dark brown hair was being curl.

I gulped.

She's so beautiful tonight.

Very far from Beca who always wear shirt and pants.

"Hey there beautiful." I walked towards her and placed myself between her legs. I can't take my eyes off of her.

My heart beat fast when her cold right hand touched my cheek. I leaned to her hands. Her hand smells so good.

"I miss you sexy lady." She said and leaned towards me.

I thought she was about to kiss me so I'll close my eyes but she didn't. Instead she kissed my nose.

"As long I wanted to kiss you so bad. I don't want to ruin your make up. Our make up." I bite my lips while staring at her eyes back down to her lips. "You can talk to me Red."

Red.

"B-Becs." Oh god. Why I am stuttering? "I missed you too." She smiled at me. Genuinely.

That's when our lips met. I placed my both hands to her arms. While her hands are in my neck, massaging it with her fingers.

The kiss we shared was so soft and gentle until it became more like we're very hungry in each others touch.

She gripped my nape to deepen the kiss, grasped on my arms and gently squeezed it while invading my mouth with her tongue. Pulling me by my side near my boobs to tease me while biting my lips.

We heard a loud noise of music from the outside, telling us that it's almost 8.

She asked me if she can put me some hickey but I rejected and said, 'date me first and then you can put hickey wherever you want.' She groaned and bacl from kissing me. Harder.

We stayed on kissing and necking without touching each others body. Even I felt so aroused by her taste I prevented myself from touching her almost be seen boobs in front of me.

We pulled apart breathlessly. She put her head on my shoulder and I put mine on hers. Seeing myself in the mirror.

I only see myself right now. I didn't even check myself a while ago because of my nervousness.

And I'm so pretty.

"Chlo."

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"What if I have so many secrets that-

"You are so secretive Becs. I know that."

"No. I mean. What if I tell you them and it made you shocked?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uhm. Maybe if I tell you, whether you leave me or you will stay because you accept the facts and problem I had. I can't ask you out because of my anxiety. Even... I l-like you."

"I like you too Beca and I want you more than a friend or best friend." She pulled back and looked at me sternly.

"You trust me, right?"

"Yes."

"What ever happen tonight, we will talk about it tomorrow or tonight if you come to my dorm."

"Wait. I don't get it. What will gonna happen tonight?"

"There's so many happenings tonight. And I wanted you to trust me. Do you understand?"

"Fine. I won't ask." I said and made a face.

"One by one Chloe. I will tell you how worst I am." She smiled at me.

"You're worst." She chuckled.

"I hope you're not like the other."

"I'm not." I kissed her again for the last time. "See you tonight."

I exited the bathroom first. She told me to go first so I did. I went to Jessica's spot and see them having s drinks in hand. Jessica smiled at me and pulled me closer to them.

The countdown was 2 minutes left.

And the emcees started to went to the stage to do their introduction again. We looked at them.

"Well, here we are again! You're emcees for tonight. Stacie Conrad."

"Alexander Morgan. That will tell you who's the unlucky 13!"

"Well. Let's start with-

"BOOOOM!"

The suddenly lights turned off and everyone start panicking and screaming. Everyone wanted to exit the dark auditorium but the double door was locked.

I didn't move to my spot because of my state of shock but I felt someone put a handkerchief on my face and suddenly everything went black.

08:26 am

MEETING

"Make sure everything is settled before the lights off." Said by the authoritative voice. "Choose trusted people to take the 13 people without them knowing it."

"I think Zeus' team will do that, right Zeus?"

"Yeah. I also added more securities in suit and tie in case."

"I know Artemis already did that part."

"Where's Apollo?"

"She's setting up the equipment in 13th street."

"I thought she's done with that?"

"She noticed someone hacked the previous system so she added more secured wall."

"So you are saying someone wants to interfere the event? Why nobody's telling me that? I already told you that inform me in case there's malfunctions!"

"It's just this morning Demeter."

"Dionysus also received a threat from Genesis this morning."

"What the hell?"

"So I decided to change the 13 people we chose into Plan B. The harder the questions, the easier we can get what we want."

"How's the bet poll?"

"The highest bet was the chemist Scandium21."

TOP POLL:

1\. Scandium21

2\. Chlorine17

3\. Lawrencium103

4\. Californium98

5\. Fluorine9

6\. Antimony51

7\. Actinium89

8\. Francium87

9\. Tin50

10\. Vanadium23

11\. Arsenic33

12\. Nickel28

13\. Bohrium107

"Make sure no one will notice this to any online matter. Only to Black Market."

"Apollo did."

"As long as the Mafia will do their job. No one will be hurt."

"Was the securities you get are part of the Mafia?"

"Yes."

"How about you Demeter? Are you ready?"

"I need to be ready whether I like it or not."


	21. Chapter 20: Who's The Wisest of Them All

# CHAPTER 20

9:08 pm

Chloe's POV

I woke up with a noise of someone.

"Hey please speak if anybody is here! I can smell your perfume!" She screamed.

Gosh.

My headache.

I can't see anything but black. I felt my gown was wet. What's that?

Where's my purse? PHONE?

Maybe there's something that covers my eyes. I groaned when I felt the tape that was wrapped around my wrist.

"Hey! Who are you?" She screamed.

"I'm Chloe. What's happening? Who are you?" I asked. She sounds so far from me.

"I don't know. I'm Claire! Claire Alvana! Can you see something?"

"Actually no. I can't see anything."

"You're too far from me so it's not your perfume I'm smelling. HEY STILL ANYBODY HERE?!" She shouted that echoed the.. room?

"Oh fuck. You're so noisy- what the fuck!? Why I can't move!?"This time it's guy.

"HEY! Can you see something?"

"No! I can't! What's happening in here?"

"Well. Same question I wanna ask." I said.

"Who are you?" Claire asked.

"Me? I'm Arthur Scott."

"Hi. I'm Claire Alvana! And the other voice was Chloe. What's your last name lady?"

"Beale. Chloe Beale."

After that. We heard a groans and growls from different directions.

"Hey guys! Gosh. My throat is kinda sore right now because of shouting and screaming to wake you up! Please wake up guys!"

"Fudge. What's the fuck is going on here!?" I know that voice! Is that the girl who called me not beautiful?!

"Hey there! What's your name?!"

"None of your business. Who are you to abduct me huh? Did you fucking know that I can kill you whoever you are?!"

"Jesus. Calm down." Arthur said.

"We have a same situation here. I can't see. I'm tied up. And I don't know why I felt my dress soaked." Claire exclaimed.

"Oh. You're wet too?" I asked.

"I am." Claire replied.

"Okay. I can guess we are the unlucky 13. Just to make sure we are 13. Can we count? With name please? I'll start. 1 Claire Alvana."

"2 Arthur Scott."

"3 Chloe Beale."

"Oh man. 4 Emily Junk." Emily Junk huh.

"5 Christian Francisco."

"6 Cristine Peji."

"7 Shania Belinario."

"8 Angela Cortez."

"9 Nick Axel."

"10 Flo Fuentes."

"FLO?!" We all said in chorus.

"What?" She said and groaned.

"The famous MVP football player!?" Claire said.

"If I only knew that this will be happening. I will just go to sleep and sleep the whole day. I have a practice tomorrow!" Flo said.

"Anyway. Why are we only just 10?! Where's the other 3?!" Claire shout again.

"Oh my god." Oh different voice again. This time I can recognize it. It's the emcee earlier! "Hey. What the f- so this is why there's someone hit my head?!" Stacie yelled.

"Relax guys. We need to calm down." Christian said. "And think about how we will get out of here."

"First. We need the 2 shitty head wake up before anything else!" Emily screamed and banged her chair. "FUCK UP! I WILL REALLY KILL THE BULLSHIT WHO TIED THIS DUCT TAPE MULTIPLE TIMES UNTO MY WRIST. SERIOUSLY!"

"What's that?" A guy's voice.

Wait.

I know this voice.

"Matthew?"

"How did you know- Chloe? Is that you?"

"What the- Matthew you're also here! How was that happen?! Did you.."

"Did you?"

"I am!"

"Oh Jesus Christ! Stop the flirting and help us wake the last one shit!" Emily infuriatedly screamed. I sighed.

"I'm awake. I'm just listening here." The very manly voice said. "Victor Bohr."

"Anyway, I'm Lawrence Matthew Blake."

After he said that a stuttering noise from every corner of the room, maybe from the big speakers, hurt my ears.

"Hello Unlucky 13." This person used a voice changer. "Welcome to the 13th street. Where you can find yourself in Forbidden Building."

"We prepared 6 questions that each one of you needs to answer here. You need to say your name before answering. The first one who got the right answer will be untied and had a privilege to choose their partner for the rest of the time needed." A different voice again.

"As you can see. It's only 6 questions so 1 will be left alone."

"And that one who will be called as the.. KILLER." And we heard a loud laughed.

Everyone gasped.

So this is the game.

Life and Death game?

Oh fuck up.

"This would be fun!"

"Not fun at all."

"Where did you get that blood?"

"It's a chicken's blood."

"Awesome."

"This building has full of hidden cameras so we can see and hear what you are doing."

"The killer has a weapon chosen by him or maybe her if given. So you will be playing 'something' while finding also something called 13 QUESTIONS each one of you need to answer by pair first and individual for the rest of being said floor. Each questions will show up in the monitors. Every floor has a microphone beside the elevator key so the elevator will open if you got the right answer."

"We are the one who will choose which floor you are going. And the killer will choose where she or he wanted to go."

"Of course. There's a mechanics. If the first group got the right answer, the question in the monitors will change. The elevator's capacity was 2 person only until 6th floor. So it will not work if it's overloaded."

"5th floor to ground floor was only 1 person capacity so you need to be alone."

"And this will be called Battle of the Brainest plus Test of Courage. Easier and capable to answer by everyone of you. Good luck students."

Everyone got silent inside the room. I bite my lips because I only heard my heart beat and I'm so tense!

This is what I'm nervous of.

Being killed of someone I don't know.

Being killed if I didn't know the answer. I swear. I wish the question are about math.

So it will be unfair for those who hate math and I will be free of this building!

"FIRST QUESTION."

I didn't imagine my life would end like this.

"He who represents Portugal, wins the Eurovision Song Contest with the song 'Amar pelos dois'. Who is he?"

Oh god. Good choice of question!

I didn't even know him!

"Emily Junk! Salvador Sobral! FUCK YOU!" Great. "H-Hey. What the fuck are you do- shit. SHIT. MY WRIST! You'll regret this bitch!"

We heard a loud thud.

"Hey!" It's Stacie.

"Shut up! I'm untying you now so don't move!" So she chose Stacie? "You'll pay for this later." Emily playfully said.

Uh.

After a seconds we heard a loud bang of door. Telling us someone got out.

"SECOND QUESTION." I'm hopeless.

"He was King of England from 25 January 1327 until his death, he is noted for his military success and for restoring royal authority after the disastrous and unorthodox reign of his father. Who is he?" Another great question!

What's with the history?

"Lawrence Blake! Edward III!"

Oh nice Lawrence!

After a seconds, I heard him groaned and ran.

Towards me.

"Okay Chlo. Let's team up." I heard him say that made me sighed in relief.

Thank God.

There's still someone who cares!

I felt him held my arms behind me that me cringed. He pulled something that made loosen the tie. Oh. So this is not a tape?

Then my hands are now free! I immediately uncovered my eyes and adjust my blurry sight.

I almost puke when I saw everyone.

"Shhh. Someone told me to shut up of what I saw. Let's go." He whispered and pulled me up.

I just saw them with full of blood in dress and suit. Even the room and the wall was poured with blood. The red bulb that gives us light was also red.

Creepy.

I don't see anyone else here so.. who untied them?

We immediately got out of the room. I also took off my heels coz it's really hard to walk and run with this kinda shoes.

We saw a lot of red footprints on the floor as we walked and observe the quiet hallway. The hallway was clean compared to the room we've been.

"What's your plan Beale?"

"Don't ask me just open each door and look for the freaking monitor."

"Okay. Just don't cuss." He chuckled and looked at me as he opened the first door next to the room we are in a while ago.

"Oh shit." I mumbled.

He immediately closed the door when we saw a bunch of guys in suit and tie with a plain white masks and knife in hand.

Dolls.

My heart beat fastened.

"This is horrible!" I said. "How could we find the fu- okay." I composed myself and exhaled. "How could we find the monitors if each room has a characters of every horror movies?!"

"I don't know." He looked at me.

"Oh my god. We're dead." I slapped my forehead with my palm.

"No. We need to find a way!" He said and open another door. He immediately closed it and looked at me with a terrified look. "Someone's lying on the floor."

"Are you gay? We need to hurry!" I opened the door again and saw a girl in while night gown with a stabbed on chest lying on the floor. I looked around the room and find nothing but her body. I closed it again.

"Help me with this. I think they won't go out of the room. Like in the horror house. They won't hurt you and just scared the shit of you. So help me before the rest of the players got out."

I opened the next door. I saw a big bulldog in a chain and saw nothing so I closed the door immediately.

I opened the next door Matthew opened and saw a dark room with a headless man sitting on the chair. I closed it again when I saw nothing.

Matthew jumped when we heard a loud scream as he opened the next door next to me. I immediately closed it and the scream stopped.

We moved to the next room and finally saw a big monitor inside.

Oh god.

I screamed out of my lungs when I saw a man with chainsaw jumped into the doorway and glared at us.

He blocked our sight to the monitor.

"Seriously. I will die in heart attack." I said while holding my chest.

"Can you please don't block our-

"Okay." The man in chainsaw said and moved to the side. Oh. Nice.

"Thanks." Matthew said to him and winked at me. "Sometimes we need to be polite." He giggled.

"FEAR OF THE NUMBER 13?" I read. I KNOW THAT! "Let's go." I pulled Matthew towards the elevator and found the microphone. "Triskaidekaphobia."

*ting*

The elevator opened and we both entered.

"Thank god." He said as the elevator closed. I saw a surveillance camera and smiled on it.

The elevator turned into 12th floor.

*ting*

As the the door flung open. We saw a huge grand hall. We got out of the elevator before it close.

We looked around. Checking if there's somebody here except us.

"There's a lot of monitors here." She blurted.

"Well. We need to find which one is working." I said and started running to the nearest monitor.

I turned it on and it didn't open. He did the same to the other side of the grand hall.

After a minute, I heard him called my name and ran towards the elevator. I ran towards him.

"13th book of the old Testament?" Matthew asked while breathing in and out.

"Wait. Genesis, Exodus, Leviticus, Numbers, Deuteronomy, Joshua, Judges, Ruth, 1st Samuel, 2nd Samuel, 1st King, 2nd King... 1st CHRONICLES!"

*ting*

We entered the elevator.

We're both nervous as the elevator door open. 10th floor.

*ting*

Now I'm wondering how many elevators are they using in one line.

We got out of the elavator and saw a big LED monitor saying '13 Never Have I Ever' and a table with two placards and video camera in front. This hall is so empty and dim.

"ONE AND ONLY RULE. TELL THE TRUTH to got the question you need."

"Oh. How they will know if we're telling lies or truth?"

"Lie detector duh."

We sat by the chair and wear all the wire and stuff we need to put in our body. After that we took the placard with a sign, 'I Have' and 'I Never Had'.

"LET'S START."

Tsk.

"Never Have I Ever tried to poison someone."

I widen my eyes. WHAT?

Me: I Never Had

Matt: I Never Had

"Never Have I Ever made out with my same sex."

Me: I Have

Matt: I Never Had

"Never Have I Ever fall in love."

Me: I Have

Matt: I Have

"Never Have I Ever prank the police that there's a murder."

Me: I Never Had

Matt: I Have

"Never Have I Ever sex with my best friend."

Me: I Have

Matt: I Have

"Never Have I Ever stole something in my friend's house."

Me: I Never Had

Matt: I Have

"Never Have I Ever made out with someone in public."

Me: I Have

Matt: I Never Had

"Never Have I Ever had an oral sex with someone I don't know."

Me: I Never Had

Matt: I Never Had

"Never Have I Ever bullied someone."

Me: I Never Had

Matt: I Never Had

"Never Have I Ever masterbate in a public bathroom."

Me: I Never Had

Matt: I Never Had

"Never Have I Ever blockmail someone."

Me: I Never Had

Matt: I Have

"Never Have I Ever killed someone."

Me: I Never Had

Matt: I Never Had

"Never Have I Ever had sex with my partner right now."

Oh my god.

Me: I Have

Matt: I Have

"LOST MOON."

We immediately took off the stuff in our body and ran towards the elevator.

"Did you know the answer?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Apollo 13."

"There's someone lying."

"Oh yeah. I never thought it would be as fun as this."

This is so awkward. I heard him chuckled.

"That was so close."

"Yeah." I said. He looked at me.

"Anyway. You're so beautiful.. even you have a bloody gown." He giggled. "And forget it. Okay? That's just another mistake we both did that night."

Oh yeah. A mistake.

I didn't response.

7th floor.

*ting*

What's this?!

We both got out of the elevator and saw a hallway with 5 doors.

With labels.

1\. Would You Rather?

2\. Truth or Consequences?

3\. Maze

4\. Timezone

5\. Horror House

"What do you think?" He asked.

"You have sense of direction, right?" I asked him. I remembered that day he saved me from some assholes who wants to rape me but he immediately saw me in a car and I don't know what happen next but we got lost in track too in the forest but still got out by him staring only at the full moon.

"Hmm. There's no more moon here."

"It's probably much easier if we go to that Maze."

"Do you have something in you like... sharp thing?"

"Why? Uhm.. I don't have anything. But this hairpin in my head." I said and removed my hairpin in my head to give it to him. "Are you nervous?"

"No. Actually I'm enjoying this game." He smirked and started to open the door #3. The Maze room. I followed him inside.

As we entered the room. We saw ourselves in a mirror.

A lot of mirrors.

And I saw how terrible we are. We continue walking and I'm just behind him.

"Huh? Enjoying? Seriously? I don't get it. We're gonna die Matt. What the hell."

"We're not. Do you think Barden would let us die for this kind of horror game? This is kinda test of courage and a battle of the brainest."

Well. He has a point.

"Okay. Just go ahead."

"Fine. Don't distract me."

While walking.. I touched every mirror we walked by and it drew a blood.

We took almost forever to...

We both gasped when we see.. dead end. "This is not cool. I think going back will lose my track." I went near the mirror and slightly knocked it.

And I heard success.

"No. We didn't." I step backward.

"What do you mean?"

"This is the track to north, right?" He nodded and gave a confuse look. "Cool then."

And that's it. I threw my heels forcefully to the mirror and it broke into pieces. We saw the hallway. He just looked at me unbelievably and I just winked.

I was about to walk when she stopped me and pulled me closer to him.

The seconds I knew, he was carrying me in a bridal style. "I will not let you walk with bleeding feet in the rest of the game."

He got me down when we get in front of the elevator with a monitor in the upper part of it.

"AUTHOR OF 13/13/13"

He smirked and say.. "James Cullen Bressack."

*ting*

Nice.

"You watch a lot of horror movies huh?" I said as we entered the elevator.

"I found it interesting though." He smug. "When did you transfer Barden."

"This year only. You?"

"This year too." I looked down. "But I'm only junior."

"Oh. Why? I didn't know what happen to you after you left Florida with your Aunt."

"A lot had happened that it made me decided to left Florida."

"Did Tom and you broke up?"

"Sort of. But worst than that."

*ting*

11th Floor.

"Why there's making out here Artemis?"

"I heard them they're just resting for a while. I think."

We saw a computer desktop in an empty hall.

It's kinda creepy because the only light there was the spot light that was pointing in the desktop.

We got out to the elevator for the nth time tonight and walked towards the computer.

I moved the bluetooth mouse and the computer turned on. I sat at the swivel chair and gave my attention to the wallpaper.

It has a password.

I read the riddle loud.

"When I'm first said, I'm quite mysterious but when I'm explained, I'm nothing serious. What am I?" I said and looked at Matthew who was behind me. "We only have 3 trial."

"Well. We don't need to get to that." He smug and type something in the keyboard that made the screen said 'welcome'.

"What's that?"

"Riddle."

"I know it's riddle duh but what's the answer?"

"I said the answer was Riddle. Duh." He said trying to imitate my voice. Oh.

"Oh. Okay." I said and rolled my eyes. He chuckled. As I turned my attention to the screen. I only saw 1 Black Folder. I clicked it. "This is seriously a nerve wracking game."

The screen turned into black and a words popped out.

'13 LOGICAL REASONING'

'WEAR YOUR HEADSET PLAYER'

I looked at Matthew. He nodded at me. I will really kill myself if I heard a scream here.

I slowly slide the headset on my head.

'PRESS SPACE IF YOU ALREADY WORE THE HEADSET'

I pressed space.

"Please enter your name and your partner's name in the box." I heard a deep voice that almost made me jump off my seat.

I type my name and Matthew's name in the center box.

'Welcome player Chlorine17 and Lawrencium103'

"You only have 20 minutes to answer the 13 Logical Reasoning so you can get your next 13 QUESTION. Goodluck."

"I hope we make sense again. I don't want to die in this kind of situation." I said that only returned by a chuckle.

A 20 minutes countdown started after the question appeared.

1\. If SPANK is coded as PSNAK then how will THROW be coded?

"What the fuck." I blurted.

"I hate codes." He mumbled.

"Just say that I will gonna do this alone." I hissed.

I typed HTORW.

AND THATS IT.

I clapped my hands in amusement when the computer say 'CORRECT'

2\. In a certain case INSTITUTION is written as NOITUTITSNI. How is PERFECTION written in that code?

I NEED PEN AND PAPER FOR THIS!

I looked intently at the question.

I grinned.

NOITCEFREP

I clapped my hands again as the screen told me 'CORRECT' again!

3\. If STRAY is coded as TUSBZ then how will MOURN be coded?

I tried widen my eyes MORE to understand the code.

I immediately entered NPVSO.

'CORRECT'

"Fuck yeah." I bite my lips to stop myself from smiling.

4\. If PURSER is coded as UPSRRE then how will PERIODIC be coded?

This one is so easy.

I typed EPIRDOCI and entered.

'CORRECT'

"This is more fun than I'm expecting!" I screamed and giggled.

5\. If MAGIC is coded as PXJFF then how will LEASH be coded?

My grinned immediately disappeared. I'm now taking but what I've said.

I mentally take down all possible equation.

= L M N O

= E D C B

= A B C D

= S R Q P

= H I J K

"Chloe the time. 14 minutes left. The answer will not appear by staring at it."

"MATT." I shut my eyes to calm myself. Dude. You're not helping! "Can you shut up? I'm concentrating and fyi. I'm mentally taking down the fucking equation."

"Fine."

OH MY GOODNESS! My head aches.

I immediately OBDPK.

'CORRECT'

13 minutes left.

6\. In a certain case GIGANTIC is written as GIGTANCI. How is MIRACLES written in that code?

This one is so easy as fuck. I typed MIRLACSE.

'CORRECT'

I'm sorry for a lot of cursing. I'm so frustrated right now and I need to release some big emotions by cussing. You know.

7\. In a certain code language, OPERATION is written as NODQBUJPO. How is INVISIBLE written in that code?

I concentrate again.

O N = I H

P O = N M

E D = V U

R Q = I H

A B = S T

T U = I J

I J = B C

O P = L M

N O = E F

HMUHTJCMF

I immediately entered HMUHTJCMF.

'CORRECT'

10 minutes.

8\. If BINARY is coded as DHPZTK then how will KIDNAP be coded?

B C D = K L M

I H = I H

N O P = D E F

A Z = N M

R S T = A B C

= B

My poor brain are really in use today.

I typed MHFMCB.

'CORRECT'

8 minutes.

9\. If UDOMETER is coded as DUMOTERE then how will SUBLEASE be coded?

Easy.

I typed USLBAEES.

'CORRECT'

7 minutes.

10\. If FISH is written as EHRG in a certain code, how would JUNGLE be written in that code?

Again.

Easy.

I typed ITMFKD.

'CORRECT'

11\. If in a certain code, LUTE is written as MUTE and FATE is written as GATE, then how will BLUE be written in that code?

I smirked and CLUE.

'CORRECT'

Ez.

5 minutes

ONLY TWO LEFT.

12\. In a certain case GOODNESS is written as HNPCODTR. How is GREATNESS written in that code?

G H = G H

O N = R Q

O P = E F

D C = A Z

N O = T U

E D = N M

S T = E F

S R = S R = S T

HQFZUMFRT

I immediately typed the HQFZUMFRT.

'CORRECT'

3 minutes

13\. If GIVE is coded as 5137 and BAT is coded as 924 how is GATE coded?

WOW.

WITH NUMBERS!

HOW DID G BECAME 5!? I INTO 1?!

"This is the fucking last question Matt. HELP ME OUT!"

[A/N: I will not include the answer of the 13th question. Can you solve this one for Chloe? Pleaseeee? Comment below!]

"Okay calm down." Matthew looke at the screen ans frowned. I did the same.

2 minutes

What the hell.

How does it possib-

OF COURSE CHLOE THE BEALE THIS IS LOGIC!

1 MINUTE LEFT!

"Chloe?"

I heard Beca's voice.

"CHLOEEEE. SUBSTITUTION!" I almost forgot that I'm wearing a headset!

50 seconds.

But what?

SUBSTITUTION?

Huh?

43 seconds.

How did she-

"CHLOE FOCUS!"

39 seconds

My heart beat fasten. I let out smiled.

I looked intently at the screen.

If GIVE is coded as 5137 and BAT is coded as 924 how is GATE coded?

GIVE... 5137.. BAT.. 924...

SUBSTITUTION...

30 seconds

G=5 I=1 V=3 E=7 B=9 A=2 T=4 G=? A=? T=? E=?

15 seconds

What?

WAIT!

MY HANDS ARE SHAKING! FUCK! THIS IS UNFAIR!

8 seconds

GATE!

7 seconds

I FOUND IT!

6 seconds

I immediately type it!

4 seconds

'WRONG'

3 seconds

OH SHIT TYPO!

2 seconds

I type it again!

1 second

'CONGRATULATION!'

"FUCK YOU BITCH! FUCK YOU! YOU'RE FUCKING NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" I screamed a loud that echoed to the empty dark hall I also mocked the computer with my middle finger. Sounds hilarious but I really did. Matthew loudly exhaled. He also had heavy breathing.

The spot light turned into the elevator in front of us. Another different elevator.

And at the same time, another 13 QUESTION appeared.

'THE BROKEN HEART'

Matthew and I looked at each other.

"All of the 13 question are related to number 13 Chloe. Hurry up. I missed you." She said over the headset I'm wearing. I smiled and took it off and got up from my seat.

I don't know why and how did she do that but she already warned me to trust her. So I did.

"It must be related to number 13." I said and pulled Matt to the elevator. I stood by the microphone and mouthed. "13th Ghost."

*ting*

"You really have a big brain Chlo." He complemented as we entered the elevator. I smiled at him.

My smiled immediately fade when I felt his hand so cold. We're still holding hands though.

"Hey Matty. Are you okay? You're hands is so cold and.. oh my god. You're sweating.."

"I-I'm still fine." He gave me a reassuring smile. "We need to finish this."

*ting*

"3 down!"

"Useless players must die in this game!"

"I'm still confuse why she hit her in head."

"Annoyed?"

"She's still alive so we don't have to worry."

"Playing dead.."

"Yeah. Maybe she's sleepy enough to sleep on the floor."

"Pick her up after her partner was done solving."

9th floor.

As the elevator flung open...

We saw A LOT...

Like 300 people in suit and tie wearing a blindfold and a gagged mouth. They also in handcuffs!

They bumped on each other so some are crawling and some are so slow to walk like avoiding someone to bump with or step in.

They looks like a real zombies.

As we got out of the elevator, the large LED monitor turned on with a big 'WARNING'.

Without sound.

We just looked at the monitor.

'SHHHH'

'Be quiet'

'You need to go to the another side of hall without them touching you'

'Bumping you'

'If they caught you...say goodbye'

"THEY'RE HERE!"

I almost cussed when the loud speaker spoke and the zombies- I mean people began rambling fast towards our direction!

Matthew pulled me closer to her and began running and avoiding the zombies!

I mean people!

"SHIT." I cussed when someone step in my gown and it forcefully ripped.

They turned their heads towards our direction so Matthew immediately pulled me again but I stopped him to help me pulling my gown that was now being step by two people finding our direction.

I gave him a help-me-look and he did!

He ripped my gown til my legs showed up. Fuck.

It almost near my..oh god. Help!

We immediately run again.

Now I felt so naked because... MY GOWN WAS FITTED AND LET ME REMIND YOU THAT MY BACK WAS SEE THROUGH.

Now the long gown became SO ABOVE THE KNEE dress.

Looks like more, SWIMSUIT.

I focused my sight to the monitor while running.

'ATOMIC NUMBER 13'

When we got to the microphone I immediately shout 'ALUMINUM'.

*ting*

"Oh bitch faster!" I shouted when we saw the zombies are walking towards us. METERS AGO!

Matthew pulled me inside the elevator exactly the elevator closed.

"That was so close!" Matthew said.

"Yeah. I felt so naked." I said and glared at him. He chuckled and took off his jacket and gave it to me. I took it from him and tied it on my waist. He smiled at me.

"Black thong huh?" He scoffed that made me blushed.

"Pervert." I said and looked away.

*ting*

6th floor

We got out of the elevator and saw the archery set up but before we get there someone spoke behind us.

"Well played." He said and suddenly an electric device touched my nape and everything went black.

TOP POLL:

1\. Scandium21

2\. Chlorine17 X

3\. Lawrencium103 X

4\. Californium98

5\. Fluorine9 X

6\. Antimony51 X

7\. Actinium89 X

8\. Francium87 X

9\. Tin50 X

10\. Vanadium23 X

11\. Arsenic33 X

12\. Nickel28 X

13\. Bohrium107

03:28 am

I woke up in a white room. I adjust my sight to the place and saw a girl beside my bed.. sleeping.

I'm in a hospital?

What happen?

Suddenly my head hurt. I groaned.

"Fuck." I mumbled that made her woke up. She widen her eyes when our eyes met.

"Chloe!" She enthusiastically said.

"Jessica." I said. "Where I am?"

"Hospital." She said. "I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't know that your one of the Unlucky 13."

Unlucky 13?

OH!

"Where are they? Where's Matt? How's the game?" I asked.

"The game is over. The other players are also here. And you're one of the coolest player!" She grinned at me.

Are they watching?

How did they...

"How did you know?"

"It's televised in the University. All students in the party are watching the whole game and it looks like a real Hunger Game of 21st Century."

"Wait.. I don't get it. How was that possible?"

"I don't know but it's like there are so many cameras in that hotel. Mostly in the wall, corner of the ceiling, elevator and everywhere. But your game was already over when someone hit you with a stun gun." She exclaimed.

"Oh. So who's the winner then?" I asked.

"Stacie Conrad. The girl emcee." She said and gave me a genuine smile.

"How did she won?"

01:16 am

Stacie's POV

WARNING: STEMILY AHEAD.

I'm a kind of person who thinks outside the box. So this game gave me so much hints that ghost is not true.

Just manipulation of ones mind.

We're here on our last floor with partners and I'm already exhausted.

11th Floor.

First of all, I'm just an emcee a while ago and I'm not sure why I am here playing with my life. I don't have any idea.

I didn't see my name in the list and even this annoying girl's name in the list.

Secondly, she's so annoying like she always threatening my life wherever I'm answering the questions.

LASTLY, She constantly kissing me whenever I got the right answer.

She said, that's how she say 'thanks'.

Nice.

*ting*

As this moment I don't feel anything like scared or what-so-ever.

Not because of my partner in this game that looks so brave enough to punch one of those zombies because that zombie pulled her hair.

I only felt starving. I felt sleepy and exhausted. I can't enjoy the game with this girl behind me, constantly checking me out and hitting on me.

We saw a computer desktop with a spot light on it in the center of the dark hall.

"Oh. We looks like we're gonna play an offline game." Emily said and walk first towards the computer. I followed her.

She sat on the swivel chair. She turned on the computer and saw a Riddle.

"When I'm first said, I'm quite mysterious but when I'm explained, I'm nothing serious. What am I?" I read aloud.

"Easy." She said and type something.

That's it. The computer welcome us. And she didn't waste time to click the only 1 Black Folder.

The screen turned into black and a words popped out.

'13 LOGICAL REASONING'

'WEAR YOUR HEADSET PLAYER'

She immediately wore the headset.

'PRESS SPACE IF YOU ALREADY WORE THE HEADSET'

She pressed space and frowned.

She type my name and her name in the center box.

'Welcome player Scandium21 and Californium98'

"Californium?" I confusedly mumble.

"I'm from California." She said and winked.

[A/N: You can search Hailee's bio.]

She started to focus her attention in the computer.

For the first time she insisted to play!

I looked around the hall and I can't see anything except the darkness around us.

Where the spot light came from?

*ting*

Emily got up from her seat and turn the computer off. She abruptly pulled me to the darkness.

I'm about to protest when she covered my mouth.

With her mouth.

I didn't know what happen next but I only know that we're making out.

She pulled me closer to her.

I squeezed her arms as she touched my ass.

I don't know why I can't protest right now but I felt so thirsty that I need her mouth to fill my thirstiness..

She pushed me to the glass wall and lifted my left thigh. She massage my thigh into my inner thigh and..

I abruptly pushed when I saw the guy's silhouette walked towards our direction.

With an electric device in her hand.

Stun gun.

I gulped.

Emily pulled me again to the other side but our feet are making noise as we step on something so we immediately took off our heels and run again.

"Tss. He won't fucking leave us unless we fight him back." She whispered between gritted teeth. "And for God's sake we only have approximately 10 minutes left in this floor. We need to do something."

"This guy was a little bit taller than us and he has a stun gun in hand." I whispered back.

"Okay. This is the plan." She said ans leaned to my ears to whisper something.

I nodded at her and immediately ran towards the computer and sat there.

Do or die.

I turned the computer on and read the question. I wore the headset.

7 minutes

Oh. Already 10th question?

I heard a footsteps coming behind me. I gasped.

I shut my eyes and waiting for the stun gun touch my bare neck.

Then. I heard a manly groan and growl and a loud thud.

And electric sound.

Oh shit.

No.

"Done baby." She said and ran towards me. "Here." She handed me the stun gun.

I got up from my seat skeptically. "How did you do that?"

"It's really advantage when you're a lead of a gang and know how to fight over a man." She said and smirked. A lead huh? She sat to the swivel chair again.

But wait.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I find myself walking to the other side of the hall. "Hey."

"Forbidden Building huh? We're in a two storey house. No. Not just a house. A huge house. With 2x2 grid room or what we called grand hall."

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess. Already 4 players out." I said. "Did you saw the broken mirrors in 7th floor? We chose the door with a bloody doorknob because we find it easy because of the traces. We step in on that broken mirrors here. A while ago. While we're running to that side." I smirked and gently knocked on the wall. "Tinted glass wall." I forcefully threw my heels in the glass wall and we heard gasps.

I saw a shocked camera men. I looked at Emily's spot who was already gone.

So she was one of them after all?

"Okay. I'll explain shits everyone who's watching. But before that please turn on the lights!" I yelled as I sat back to the swivel chair at the center.

The light turned on.

Now I can see everything. There's no man lying on the floor. There's no Emily Junk who constantly kissing me.

The glass wall, 2 elevators in the east and south wing and the empty hall.

I looked up and saw the LED monitors that will go down to be looks like the 10th floor.

"I don't know how many are accomplices here but I know some of players are part of this big joke. I also noticed that every walls have a secret doorway. That will also looks like 9th floor." I said. "So many surveillance cameras all over the rooms we entered. For some audience out there to watch us. That's why some of the rooms are so dim for us not to notice the changing theme every moment someone entered the elevator.

I heard someone clapping behind me.

"Nice deduction." She said. I gripped on the stun gun I'm holding when I turned around.

I saw her in a mask.

"Are you the.."

"I am. Nice meeting you Stacie Conrad. Goodnight." She said and I felt an electric device touched my neck.

And everything went black.

Chloe's POV

"It didn't show how Stacie won because when she walked to wall and said 'Tinted glass wall' everything went static. but I'm sure the owner of Barden showed up to her as a reward." Jessica said.

"That's amazing." I said.

"Anyway. Your girlfriend was calling a while ago but I answer it. I said you're here and she said she will come."

"Beca was not my girlfriend."

Yet.

"Okay." She giggled. "Here's your purse and phone." She handed me that and I gladly accept it.

I was about to sit up when my neck hurts.

"Oh don't move. I think you have stiff neck like the other player."

I only felt right now the bruises on my wrists and ankles.

"Battle of the wisest." I scoffed and giggled. She looked at me confuse. "Never mind."


	22. Chapter 21: Incredible Hulk

# CHAPTER 21 

Chloe's POV

We're here in her car. Going to her dorm in Barden. I said I wanna go home so she discharge me to the hospital. The payments will be paid by Barden.

I'm wearing neck brace right now coz the doctor advice me to must wear this until tomorrow night. I still have stiff neck and a mark of stun gun in my neck.

This night will be so unforgettable for me. Seriously.

Even I felt so nervous and had been electrify by a stun gun I really enjoy the feeling of euphoria everytime I got a right answer.

I didn't even think of how my death will be..

"Chloe. Why are you smiling?" Beca asked.

Beca. She looked so worried and so concern when she saw me in the hospital bed.

Jessica left exactly when Beca came.

"Why I heard your voice there?" I asked. I will not be mistaken this time. I know she's that girl who helped me with the answer and pretend I didn't heard her.

"What are you-

"Oh come on Becs. I'm not dumb. I hear you."

"Okay. Fine. I'm in there because- can we get first to my dorm?" I rolled my eyes and hesitantly nodded. "I have so much to tell you. Tonight. And I'm not ready for you to leave."

"You're not a serial killer, right?" I asked and chuckled.

"I'm worse than serial killer Chloe. I'm worst." She said. Why I didn't felt anything but so safe with her right now even she told me she's worst than serial killer?

Coz I see her like a not-so-big joke?

"Why I felt different whenever you say you're worst?" I asked as I turned my gaze outside the car.

"I know. It's natural to be scared-

"I'm not scared Beca. I felt.. I felt so safe with you. I felt you're just kidding. I felt you're so crazy as me. I don't I'm not really scared. I think you can't even hurt me." I closed my eyes and rest my head to the headrest.

I heard the engine stopped and Beca gently shook me. I opened my eyes and looked at her beautiful eyes.

She's still wearing the same make up I saw last night. But she's only wearing a flannel and a jeans right now.

Her dominant look disappeared.

I smiled at her as I opened the door and got out of the car. She got out too.

Barden University is so quiet at this moment. I only heard the janitors who sweeping the floor by a broom.

The campus police who was roaming the area we walked by looked at us. Well. I'm now wearing a black tanktop and a jeans that Beca brought me.

She also brought me a bra and underwear. And I don't have any idea how she knew my.. yeah. Size.

And I will not be bother to ask her that.

Note the sarcasm.

We entered the Dormitory and headed to her dorm.

This is it.

She opened the door and we immediately entered. I jumped on her bed.

And I heard my neck snapped. "FUCK." I immediately held my neck to ease the pain.

"Hey Chlo? Are you okay?" Beca asked as she stopped from untying her shoe lace.

"Y-Yeah. It just my neck snapped." I bite my lips as I held my neck.

"Oh god. Don't be fond of moving your head. The doctor said you must be gently of moving it and if possible, don't move your head." She said as she continue untying her laces and went directly to the bathroom. "I'll take a quick shower first!"

I rested my head to the pillow and closed my eyes. I'm so tired and I need to sleep..

I felt an arm wrapped around my waist and stomach. I smell her usual scent.. "Becs. Can we start talking like this?" I lazily said.

"I thought your sleeping. It's already 5." She whispered and kissed my bare shoulder.

"I won't sleep peacefully until you say the things you need to say to me.." I lazily said that made her chuckled.

"Face me." She whispered and I immediately complied. "You're still beautiful in that collar."

"Beca. That's not what I wanna hear." I said.

"Okay." She inhaled and exhaled. She sat up from bed and I did the same. We looked at each other as if we're reading each other's mind. "6 years ago. I met someone named Jade. She's so same as you. She's so approachable even to the people who doesn't deserve her attention. She's so thoughtful and caring. She's so stubborn and the only person who accept my problem. The problem an ordinary girl don't have. Like you. Like her."

"Wait. You're so detailed. I'm so.. oh god Becs. Stop comparing me to her. I'm not her. It's so annoying. I'm better than her." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Please be straight forward." She only chuckled. "And don't tell me you're an alien coz I'm not buying it."

"What if really have a super powers?"

"Beca."

"Or I can be invisible now."

"Becs."

"Or-

"BECA."

"Fine. I'm gay Chlo."

"Beca I already know-

She shut me up by kissingme.

At first I thought she will pull away but she didn't. Instead she close her eyes as she moved her lips to mine slowly and gently. I kissed her back.

It felt like she's feeling my lips over hers. I moved closer to her and place my arms around her neck.

But she removed my hands there and placed it on her waist. She pulled me by my arms as she moaned. "Fuck me." I smirked between our kisses.

"Make me." I moaned.

She abruptly bite my lips that made me groaned in pleasure and let go of my lips. She took off her shirt showing her lacy red bra and pulled me again for a very hot kiss.

Dammit.

This time I'm so aroused by the sight and feeling of her soft skin in my palm. I drew circles on her back using my fingers while she's invading my mouth with her tongue.

I didn't know what happen but I found myself kneading her breast.. gently around my palm.

I heard her moaned that makes me so turn on and wanting more.

She stopped from kissing me as she arched her body when I reached for the hook of her bra. As I took it off from her body I saw her eyes darken.

Staring at me with full of lust. She leaned on me. "Do you like what you see?" She sexily asked. "You can taste them.." She added and straddle on me.

I touched her side, up and down and she moaned. She closed her eyes and bite her lips.

Fuck this neck brace!

"Tie up your hair sexy." I said and she immediately complied. She was about to unstraddle to me when I stopped her. She has no ponytail though. "No ponytail?" She nodded. "Hold it until I say so." She bite her lips in anticipation.

"You sounds so- shit." She groaned as I pinched her nipples.

"I said hold it." I firmly said.

"Fine Mistress." She started to hold her hair by her two hands. I stared at her body and started to grope my both hands softly to her back as I pulled her closer to me. Her breast touched my chest. "Oh god. You're so good in this." She whispered in my ear. She kissed my ears down to my cheek and the side of my lips. Fuck.

"I'll be better than you think if you will ask me out." I breathe and started to grope my hands in front of her.

Her side.. Down to her waist.. Up to her boobs.. Her nipples.. Her abs.. down to her...

"Please no." She stopped me by pulling my hands.

"What?- I mean.. you don't like?"

"Oh shit Chloe. I'm dying to be fuck by you but you need to know something.." She whispered and unstraddle to me. She grabbed her shirt and bra.

"What?"

"I'm gay Chloe." She said while hooking her bra in to her back.

"What the hell? You just say that to me for almost hundred times Beca. And I accept that! Actually, I like that."

"No. You don't understand. I have a penis." She said as she wore her shirt.

No. He said.

Wait.

What?

"So your name is not Beca? Is it Beco?" I laughed so hard that my eyes became so teary. As of her small body. I don't see anything that has a sign of she's a man. Or maybe technology? "Oh god Becs. Enough with a joke please. I'm not buying it." I wiped my eyes and tried myself not laugh again.

"No. I'm not joking- I never imagine myself explaining this thing again." She said. She looked at me sternly. "Listen." She shut her eyes and after a second she open it again. "I'm a girl with- I'm a girl with.. breast and penis. I don't know how to explain this but I'm an intersex."

Intersex?

A girl with sex characteristics of a boy including genitals, gonads and chromosome patterns?

I looked at her crotch with a very visible bulge.. and immediately looked at her with eyes wide.

"Oh." I said that made her frowned. "I mean.. I don't know what to say." Why I can't even notice it for so long?

She's very good on hiding things.

"It's okay. Actually I'm more expecting that reaction than the positive one." She said and was about stand when I stopped her.

It's still not processing in my mind.

But I don't want her to leave.

"Stay." This is the most awkward thing that just happen in my life. "Please stay." I'm getting crazier. I chuckled. "Uhm. Becs?" She looked at me with her teary eyes.

She bite her lips and wiped her tears. I made her cry.. "What?"

"Please don't cry." I squeezed her hand. "You know that I'm straight, right?- I mean- this is so awkward." I pulled her closer to me and hugged her.

Tight.

I cannot look at her in the eyes if I'm going to confess things.

"C-Chloe."

"But I don't know what happen to me. I can't see you leaving me as everyone else did to me before. I can't see you with anybody else. Didn't you see that as an advantage?" I don't know what I'm thinking but I want to erase everything she thinks about my thoughts. "I like you. So much. And having a dick is much better.. for me. Not- oh god. Can I see that?" She chuckled while wiping her tears.

"Shut up." She said and gently tapped my back. "If you only know that it's much bigger than your ex's dick. This is what I called 'hulk' not because it's green but bcoz it's getting bigger whenever it gets mad and wild." She said and giggled.

"Whoa." I pulled back and looked at her. "Really? I don't believe you unless you show me that." I winked.

"Nah. Not now. Let's just sleep for tonight- oh fuck." She blurted when I grabbed her hand that was holding her crotch. "Stop that Chlo!" She let go of me and jumped off the bed. I smirked.

"Hmm. Okay." I stripped my top while biting my lower lip and threw my top to her face. She caught it and I saw how visible her cock when she let go of covering it. "I will sleep then." I said and laid my body to the bed. "Goodnight Becs."

"You're such a bitch." She scoffed.

"I'm just waiting for you to insert that dick of yours into my pussy." I sexily said as I turned my gaze to her. I saw her dilated eyes as she stared back to me. After a seconds of staring she ran towards the bathroom. "Oh come on Becs. I know I can make you come into my mouth." I said and laughed.

This is incredible.

A/N: Okay guys. We are near to the end of first sequel! Second sequel which is 'I AM YOURS' will be up sooooooon. YEY! *fireworks*


	23. Chapter 22: No Matter What

# CHAPTER 22

Beca's POV

I felt so happy that I can stare at her right now without thinking she will leave me soon as she know my problem.

I never imagine this beautiful voracious woman in front of me will accept the facts of who I am unlike the others.

We're here at the cafeteria with Fat Amy. She insist to be with us today and it's my advantage this time coz Chloe can't ask me about how I spoke to her last night in the middle of the game. I didn't answer her last night while in the car coz I wanted to start with the worst.

Fat Amy also suspects me that I like this girl in front of me so she find her way to be close with her and know her motives of being my friend before she knows everything about me.

"Beca, you looks like your eating Chloe in your mind. Can you eat your food first for a while?" Fat Amy said and Chloe looked up at me with her mouth full of food. I glared at Amy and she raised her both hands sign of conceding.

I started to eat my meaty pasta.

When we entered the cafeteria, everyone was staring at Chloe. Well. She's one of those cool chick in the Unlucky 13 and watching her in a big screen was so awesome. Everyone saw how beautiful this redhead was.

Chloe is so starving right now that she can't even be disturb for a while, and I understand it coz she didn't eat any food last night.

And there's no happening last night coz I slept in the couch. I will never slept with her in that kind of situation. I'd rather suffer from my erection than to slept beside her and being rape if she wakes up.

"She's crazy. Isn't she?" Fat Amy said to Chloe. Chloe just nodded and giggled. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway. I have a problem." She said and looked down. Chloe wiped her mouth with a tissue and looked at me then to Fat Amy.

"What is that?" Chloe asked. She's almost done with her vegetable salad, giant cheeseburger and fruit cocktail. I listen to them.

"I saw two cockroach having sex." She said while fidgeting her fingers. Seriously? "I wanted to spray them with insecticide and I thought twice again maybe the male cockroach has been chasing her for months or years.." I went back from eating my food. Chloe is so serious on listening to her. What the hell? "..and she has been eating his money without allowing him to get down there. I'm a human I have good heart." She sincerely said. "So I let him enjoy but as I was going I had a second thought what if he was raping her? I am confused, what should I do?" I rolled my eyes.

"You should stalk them and see with your two beautiful eyes if they are really dating." Chloe adviced.

Oh my god.

"Actually they're inside my bag."

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled and Amy stopped from searching the cockroaches in her bag. The students around us looked at me. "Amy. Can you see I'm eating?"

"Okay. Later I'll-

"Oh. My. God."

"They're in the jar!" She said and Chloe giggled. I gave her a death glared. "Kidding." She said and gave me a peace sign. "Anyway. You're so gorgeous last night Chlo. I didn't know you have that so sexy aura inside your pants." She said and winked. "Who's the guy with you?"

Oh. Yeah. That guy with butt chin. Tss.

She stared at Chloe as if there's something between them before.

Oh yeah. There's really something between them before. They even admitted that they have been sex before. Don't be stupid.

"He's just my friend from Florida before. I didn't know that he also transferred here in Barden." Chloe said while looking at me. I looked away and finished my meal.

"Friend? But you said that you two have.. you know." Fat Amy asked.

"Yeah. A friend. It's just a mistake. We didn't meant that thing happen." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"He's so handsome and looks so playboy. Isn't he?" I asked Chloe and faked smile.

"H-He is." Chloe said and that my cue to stand up, take my things together and left but I felt a hand clutch at my forearm. "Where are you going?"

"I'm smelling *cough* a poisonous *cough* jelly fish." Fat Amy mumbled.

"None of your business." I said and tried to pull my arms but she didn't let me go. "Let me go and follow your prince charming who chose you over other 11 players and gave you his coat to wrap- fucked up."

"Are you jealous?" She skeptically asked and chuckled.

"Too *cough* obvious."

"No. Why would I?" I firmly said. We're now catching so many attention. She finally loosen her grip and I walked out.

But she's following me.

"I'd rather chase your dick than anybody who act like a real dick." She mumbled and giggled. Seriously? What's with the giggles. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway. Where are you going?"

We're now going upstair. The endless stairway.

"I will show you something." I said.

"Roof top? You know that it's so hot in there, right? And I'm sure it's locked."

"Nah. It's not. Just wait." I said without looking at her. After a moment of silence she spoke.

"So.. You're not mad at me?" She asked.

"I'm still mad and you need to make it up to me."

"Uhm. Okay. I will just remind you that we are in an empty stairway because no one dares to go to the rooftop. They knew that the rooftop was always locked-

I saw her my keys.

Key of rooftop, laboratories, dormitories, faculties, halls and everywhere that has a lock.

"How did you have that keys?" She asked.

"I have duplicates coz I'm smart." I smirked.

"Impossible." She said.

"It is."

"But still we're alone here.." She repeated. Why I felt she's seducing me? "Why would we rest for a moment and.." Confirmed. "You know.."

"Shut up Chlo. Just walk and wait until you see heaven." I said and chuckled.

"Sounds like stairway to heaven."

Chloe's POV

I really tried my best to seduce her the whole morning coz I really wanted to see her.. you know. But it's not working at all. I also kept on staring at her crotch and wondering how she was able to tuck her penis that well that no one can even notice it. Even me, I made out with her many times but I didn't even notice her that she has erection like last night.

And of course I remembered that she didn't even tell me about how was that possible to talk to me in the middle of the game but instead she admitted that she has something in her pants that made me forget all the questions I wanna ask and I was about to ask her that again this morning when Fat Amy came to sit with us.

And I swear. That's the moment I felt I'm starving to death.

"Oh gosh." She breathlessly said.

"You need more cardio Becs." I sexily said. "And if you don't want a jog every morning or treadmill in the gym I wanted to recommend you.. I suggest that there's more interesting cardio exercise that I can give you." I added. Nah. I'm just playing around and at the same time hoping she bite my bait. She didn't response.

Finally after a million steps we reached the locked door of the rooftop. I really thank the sun rays that light up the stairway for being with us all the time.

She took the keys and shoot the designated key to the keyhole and we heard the click.

As she opened the door I didn't expect what I see. I am very astonish.

A green house?

Botanical Garden?

"Wow." I muttered as I stepped in. "I didn't expect this kind of set up here in the university."

"Do you like it?" She asked as she placed her bag at the trunk of the big tree and proceed to the grassy area. She laid down there and placed her two hands behind her head as she make it as her pillow. I roamed my eyes around the place.

The sun was not that hot. There's a roof glass with few leaves that comes from the plants there that covered the whole area.

There's a lot of vines too.

I felt so refresh.

"No. I love it.." I said. "How was this possible?"

"I made it possible." She said and I walked towards the flowers. "We're in the Science and Technology building so expect Science." She added.

"Can I touch this?" I asked while staring at the bright red flowers that was growing in the wooden lattice.

"Touching that wasn't yours is rude." She said that made me looked at her. I frowned. "Anyways, the flower you were staring at before me was called Rebecca. Clematis Rebecca."

"I wanted to own Rebecca so I can touch her." I exclaimed and looked at the flower again.

I looked at the mesmerizing view of the garden. It was like it's the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my life. Well, I've never been in this of place before.

There's a pond at the center where you can find a floating lily pads. Around that pond was displayed by a different kinds of flower pots. I can't even recognize what was the flowers but I knew that it was the most amazing thing I ever saw. Flowers doesn't make sense to me before but seeing this kind of place was sinfully not to be praised. The flower pots are arranged in an assorted alignment of colors that highlights the pond. Beside the glass wall was different kinds of vines that slightly covers the wall.

"Why this garden had been locked? It must be shown. This kind of beautiful thing must be seen by everyone." I asked as I sat beside her.

"Because the faculty doesn't want irresponsible people to ruin this kind of beautiful place." Beca exclaimed with her eyes close. It was like we're talking about her life.

"Not all people."

"Yeah. I know. There's still some responsible but they're just protecting their property. You can't blame them."

"Yeah. And we're here. You entered this beautiful place with your duplicate keys. Why was that?"

"Coz I owned this."

Huh?

"What?"

"You wanted to know why I'm in the game and speaking to you that time, right?" She said and finally looked at me. "I'm the owner of this place. I'm the owner of every building you see here inside Barden. I'm the owner of Barden." She said that made my jaw dropped. "I was there in that game coz I'm one of those people who made that game possible. Not mentioning I'm really in there because I wanted to watch you play. I even punched Victor for electrifying you."

"You're unbelievable."

"I'm also the one who chose you to play the game. To know you better. To know how you think. To watch how you make decisions. To know the person I am with right now." She said in a very serious voice.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not. If you doesn't want to believe me it's okay."

So.. that's the reason why she's alone at her dorm? That's why the so called owner of Barden is so mysterious because she's one of the students? That's the reason why she has so many cars and motorcycles? That's also the reason why she has so many credit card in her wallet? And the special spot she has in the cafeteria?

"Oh my god." She frowned at me. "Seriously I don't who I am with right now."

"You really don't know me." She smirked. She moved her hand to my hand and gently intertwined it. "And I'm so delighted of you wanting to know me." She said and kissed the back of my hand. "I hope you won't stop on digging yourself to me."

"I won't." I mumbled. "If you like, I'm offering myself to you right now and be your sex slave forever." I added that made her laughed. "I'm serious."

"You know what? I don't know why I'm still scared that you might leave me after all the reassurance you gave me." She sighed. "If you only knew how worst I am and how was it so dangerous of knowing me, you won't even dare of knowing my name at the first place."

"I don't care about who you are and how worse you are Becs. You don't know how worse I have been before to be here alive in front of you. I'd rather suffer with you than suffering because of you. As long as you're with me I know I'm safe." I exclaimed with full of sincerity. I meant it.

"I will keep you safe Chloe. No matter what." She said and pulled me for a very passionate kiss.


	24. Chapter 23: Letting You Go

# CHAPTER 23

Chloe's POV

Oh gosh. I'm getting crazier each day! I didn't know what to react!

Beca is the fucking owner of Barden?! SERIOUSLY?

Okay. Maybe I'm overreacting but I'm gonna enter a relationship with her for Pete's sake coz she likes me and i like her too and it will be a serious problem if she thinks I'm taking advantage to her.

But I like her before she told me that, right?

My deep thoughts stopped when my phone vibrate.

Tyler: Hi baby. Someone gets out of prison. Unknown. Is that you? I know you're very sorry for cheating and I already forgave because of that. Hurting you was a mistake I need to pay for so I'm here but you don't need to get me outta here.

Me: What are you talking about?

Tyler: Oh please don't pretend you didn't know.

Me: Look. I'm not the one who you thought would do that and I will never do that after all you have done. Don't call me baby anymore. I hope I clear something.

After that he kept on calling and calling so turned off my phone.

I continue reading the book I bought in a little garage.

Beca's POV

Out of all the people I fell in love with, you were the one who I pictured a life with. Not any life, but the life I've always wanted. You were the one that I felt something with I have never felt before. You were the one whose with, it made sense. You were the one of my dreams. You were a wish that came true too soon. A dream that turned to a nightmare, a disappointment, a heartache.

I'm letting you go because you gave up. You gave up on me, you gave up on us, you gave up on love and most especially, you gave up on your life. And so I get it when you said you had nothing to fight for because you believe on him and not on my promises. I'm letting you go because loving you is like loving the wind. I can't be with you anymore but you kept on hunting me with the feeling of how our memories were so perfect. I want to create a new memory again, but sadly not with you. And because it's my last resort and I will never allow failures this time so I'm letting you go. Holding onto the memories is also withholding my happiness. I wanted to be happy again and fight the same fight you gave up on.

I wanted to date Chloe without a baggage on my chest. I wanted to feel love again. To be loved again. So I am here on her grave.

Grave that no one wants me to visit. I bite my lips.

This will be the last time I am going here.

Hopefully.

Oh god. Even your grave doesn't want me to let you go. I didn't know this would be as hard as this.

I wore my usual disguise, my shades, black jacket, black jeans. This is a disguise and not mourning attire.

I heard a horn that comes from the van I am with a while ago.

So impatient.

"This is the saddest wish I will grant in my whole life." I said and chuckled. "I'm going to be happy like you wanted me to be. I loved you, I missed you and I'm letting you go." I added. I don't wanna cry.

I wiped the tears that fell down on my cheek and got up from the grass.

"Goodbye."

There's really no good in goodbye.

As I entered the car and saw 3 people inside. Flo, Fat Amy and Emily. Probably the driver is Emily.

It's Sunday and I decided to went here to say goodbye to her. I didn't thought that I'm going to do this coz I never thought of someone like Chloe would come into my life.

We headed to Barden.

I'm the first one who got out of the car and went to the Detective Club. It's empty, maybe Ashley has a case again to handle.

After a minutes Fat Amy came. We need time intervals of getting out of the parking lot. No one knows we're acquaintances.

As the 4 of us arrived we talked a lot of things when Lilly came.

"I really don't know what to do." I said.

Lilly was home studying so basically she's often visiting Barden for some reasons. She's sitting beside me.

"Beca, you know that we will be part of your life this time if you and Chloe had a relationship, right?" Fat Amy asked. She's sitting on Ashley's swivel chair.

Yeah. They were coz they want. They will not let the same thing happen 3 years ago. Being with me is a big disaster coz some prick doesn't want me to be happy. I don't know why but maybe because I'm one of the reason why she died. Or maybe because I am a noble one.

"Yeah. Even I don't want." I said and rolled my eyes. "Still I don't know what to do."

"It's simple. Date her. Give her a romantic ew-date. Flowers and chocolate everywhere. Why making things complicated?" Emily suggested while playing her phone with Flo in the couch. She's wearing a demin ripped jeans and a jersey black shirt. Her hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Did you experience how hard dating is? Coz if not shut up." I scoffed.

"Fine. Whatever." She replied.

"You can asked her while you two having sex. What do you think?" Flo said and I glared at her. She acted like she zipped her mouth.

Chloe was in her dorm right now. I told her that I have something important to do this afternoon and we will meet tonight.

And it's like I have a great idea! I don't know her favorite foods or drinks so maybe the getting-to-know stage will do. "Okay. I think I have now a good idea."

I told them what was my plans for tonight and they find it simple. Well. I don't have any idea of being sweet or romantic coz if I will gonna date Chloe like how I date Jade it will just be a big doom for me. Seriously. I knew how jealous Chloe was when I'm saying Jade's name and it will be a big turn off for her if I'll do that again so noooo. Big NO.

I was about to text Chloe when I felt my phone was missing.

I saw Lilly on the corner... handing my phone..

While texting..

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said and snatched my phone in her hand. I read the messages.

Me: hey baby do you wanna come over tonight?

Me: I wanted to feel so dominant tonight. ;)

Me: wear something sexy. ;)

"OH MY GOD LILLY." I blurted and heavily sat in my seat. "Who will call Chloe, baby?! And who the hell wants to be a dominant?! Oh god.. Forgive her."

Lilly shrugged. Chloe didn't reply yet. Oh gosh. What to do? I will say 'chloe that's wrong send' and she will think that I'm fooling her around.

Flo, Emily and Amy is trying not laugh. Okay. It's really ridiculous.

"Anyways, did you know who won the game that night? Probably my partner but I don't know her." Emily asked while concentrating on her phone.

"Whoooops. There's she is." Flo said.

"I mean.. I know her name but what year is she? Fuck. I still can taste her mouth on me." Emily said and bite her lips.

"That tall brunette?" I asked.

"Yup. She's so damn sexy and.. gosh. Her boobs." She said and I laughed at her reaction. She loves that part of girl's body and I can't blame her. Stacie Conrad was really hot.

"I saw how you chose her. You looked at her body and lips first before untying her. But anyway, she's really hot." Fat Amy said.

"Well. I'm contented with Chloe's boobs." I smirked. I still remember her b-cup bra that night..

"The bigger the better." Emily winked and Lilly walked out.

"Seriously, what's with the boobs topic?" Flo blurted.

"They love tits. That's it." Fat Amy said and stood up. "I'm gonna go- wait. Where's my wallet?"

"Maybe you just- oh god. She must die right now. MY WALLET IS MISSING TOO." I screamed. Flo and Emily checked their pockets and bags. They also lost their wallets.

Nice.

Fat Amy walked towards the door and opened it. Then we saw our wallets on the floor..

...without a cash inside it.

Very nice.

I went back to my seat as Fat Amy got out.

"Hey Becs. My birthday is approaching and I want to throw some party." Emily said and grinned. "You know. I'm turning 17 and I want some adult party with drinks."

This 5'7 girl was just going to 17 who has a mind of 65.

"Yeah. Fruit drinks, a lot of your favorite cupcakes, different color of balloons with your name in there, sausages, spaghetti, a three layer cake with your face and some costume party. No hard drinks. No boys or boobs. You're just 17 Emily. Not yet in a legal age." I exclaimed and she groaned.

"Whatever." She said and sighed. "I'd rather go to theme parks than to have a kiddy party."

"Great idea-

Ashley entered the room with her very tired face. She closed the door and walked towards her chair. She sat there and let out a heavy sighed.

"That detective is getting into my nerve. Ugh." Ashley infuriatedly said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know who's allowing that detective asshole to interfere my further investigations to the cases I am in- yeah. I'm not part of the police but I'm much helpful than his brainless deductions." She blurted. She breathe before continuing. "This morning I'm being called by the students in Chem Lab. Some chemicals like noble gas, non-metal and 2 metalloid are missing. He came with her assistant which I don't know how it happens. Maybe someone called him. Then I found out that missing chemicals are Germanium, Neon, Silicon and Sulfur. And you know what it means. Genesis are here. I didn't say to him my deduction and only walked out."

"Do you think he's part of the Genesis?" Flo asked.

"The one who called him will be possibly part of the Genesis." I said.

"Why won't we abduct him and ask him that? He will not know us though." Emily suggested. "We will ask him if his part of the Genesis while torturing him. No detective thing."

"Good idea but isn't suspicious?" Flo asked. "I'm sure police will search for him."

"Then abduct him in a not suspicious way." Emily said.

Suddenly a woman with a kid entered the Office without knocking.

What's with the people coming in and out of this room?

"Aubrey? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Emmy!" A small voice called, Aubrey got her down and a 5 years old kid ran towards Emily's spot. Emily hugged the kid and carried her into her lap. "I missed youuu." She said and kissed Emily's cheeks many times. Emily smiled at the sweet kid.

"Maddie wants to visit Barden so I granted her wishes."

"You wanted to visit Barden and Maddie granted your wishes. That's what I understand." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. She sat beside me.

"How's school Mads?" Emily asked to the child.

Maddie is such a sweet savage girl, smart with an IQ of 137, she have a red curly hair like her mom, moody and her favorite companion was Emily.

Well, Emily has a dark side as well as the sweet side that only be shown whenever it comes to children and old people.

"Aunt Aubrey bought me a looot of coloring book last week." She said while motioning her hands into a form of a big circle.

"Really? That's cool!" Emily said.

"But I don't have colored pencils to color that thing. Can you buy me some?" She said with her puppy dog eyes and a little bit of pout.

"Hmm. I'll think about it... when Maddie wants to buy that?" Emily said after acting like she's thinking something.

"Uhm.. uhm.. maybe.. uhm.. today? Right now?" Maddie said and giggled.

"That's so fast." Emily said and shook her head. "What if we go first to Ice Cream shop? Date me!"

"Nah. I want that idea but everyone will get jealous if I date you. I'm too cute to date you. Duh." Maddie said and rolled her eyes. I chuckled.

"So, that means you don't want coloring pencils? With 54 colors?"

"Ohhh. I want that! Buy me! Buy me!"

"Date me first." Emily said as she throw her head from the other side.

"Okay. Fine. Just don't kiss me in public." She said and they both laughed. What the hell. She finally looked at me. "Hey mom."


	25. Chapter 24: Broken Beyond Repair

**# CHAPTER 24**

 **A/N: Advance sorry to all. Pfft.**

Beca's POV

"Hey mom." She grinned.

I glared at her. "Did I already said to you that don't call me mom whenever where in public?"

"We're not in public mom. Duh." She grinned and went down Emily's lap and jumped on me to hugged me. She placed herself between my legs. "I miss you tooo!"

She's not my child. She's a daughter of my uncle in father's side. Her mom died in a car accident so she treated me as her mother like all the time.

Maddie Mitchell.

"They'll going to think I'm your real mom kid."

"That's better. So they will also gonna think that you're not single anymore and you already have a husband so no one will date you." Maddie wittily said.

"Oh god mads." I glared at Aubrey. "Don't ever listen to your Aunt Aubrey she has a crush on me." Aubrey immediately shook her head in disapproval. "She's a liar."

"Okay but can I stay to your house tonight?" Maddie asked and I shook my head while pressing my lips together.

"No. You have classes tomorrow and you need to go to school. And if you excel in school, having good grades and friends. I will buy you whatever you wanted this Christmas." I said and winked. She grinned in amusement. I kissed her cheeks.

"What about me Becs? What's my present?" Emily asked enthusiastically.

"You need to be excellent too like Maddie and I'll give you another car." I said and she also grinned. It's just a piece of cake to her. I don't know how she did that while she's always in a drag race or motor race or hanging out with her friends.

I only knew that she's not going to any of that places when she has assignments and projects.

Sometimes, I caught her making her reports in her room wearing her sweatpants with her glasses on and her hair in a messy bun and she's so embarrassed when I saw her in that kind of situation. I just laughed and helped her do her works.

I looked at my watch.

"Okay, everyone. I'm gonna go. It's 4 and I need to prepare for tonight." I said and got up from my seat.

"Tonight? What's with tonight?" Aubrey asked and looked to everyone. I looked at her and muttered..

"None of your business."

Stacie Conrad's POV

"I told you it's nothing! What the fuck?" I screamed.

I'm here at his usual place which is the side of open field of Barden where he always find peaceful and refreshing but now I'm wrecking it. He's my boyfriend, Donald. He let out a hissed.

"Really? You kissed that dyke back. What do you think I will think?"

"Oh my god. So what do you want? You're going to break up with me because I kissed her back huh?" I asked him. He's leaning his back to the tree and I'm standing in front of him. "Listen.. I love you Donald. Kissing her was not my intention. I don't know why I kissed her back but damn.. Donald, we're doing more than that."

He's my boyfriend since high school and I transferred here at Barden because of him!

And I can't imagine he would break up with me because of some shits!

"I'm tired of this kind of relationship." He said without looking at me.

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"No. You won't do that to me." I wanted to cry. Fuck. I sat beside him and kissed his cheeks coz he evaded my kisses. I started to let out a small sob. "I know.. you're just missing me." I was about to straddle to him but he stopped me from doing it. He looked at me.

"Stop Stace. I don't love you anymore."

"What? What about the promises- fuck Donald. After all? After all we've been through? You will just say that like there wasn't happen? I came here for you for God's sake!" I felt the warmth tears fell from my bare legs. I immediately wiped the tears that was planning to fell down. "Just say that you cheat on me."

"I cheated on you."

That's the cue for me to forcefully slap him. He's saying it like it's very natural!

He's saying it like I never been exist to him before.

"Fuck you." I infuriatedly said and walked out of his sight.

I rambling around the campus and I don't know where to do. My tears are not yet stopping from falling down on my cheek and I hate it.

Dammit.

"Ouch."

I bumped with a small...girl. "Oh shit. I'm s-so sorry." I said between sobs. I helped her to get up.

"It's okay." She said as she stood up and cleaned her pants. She looked at me and I looked away. "Hey are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay." This is embarrassing. "Anyway. Uhm. This is embarrassing. Uhm." Oh no. You don't know her. "..never mind. I gotta go." I said and was about to turn around when I felt her cold hand touched my forearm. I looked at her and she immediately let go of me.

"I'm sorry- and I know it's weird. But I just wanna know why are you crying?" She asked. "I don't have any bad intention. Anyway, I'm Beca." She introduced.

"I'm Stacie." I offered her my hand for shake hands and she gladly accept it. She's the first one to let go. "Uhm. I'm just came up with an unexpected break up."

"Oh. That's awful. Why? Do you want to talk about it?" She offered.

"No. Not now." I smiled at her. She smiled back. She's so nice..

"Okay."

"But for bumping you, I'll give you my number." I handed her my calling card. She accepted it. Having friends right now is necessary. I don't have any since I came here. I'm always with Donald whenever I'm free. I also don't have a dorm here coz my parents don't allow me since the missing person incident.

"Oh. Isn't too much?"

"It's just a number Beca. Unless you want more." I said and chuckled. She blushed. "Okay little girl I'm gonna go. Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too, Stacie."

Beca's POV

I never expect that she will gonna give me her number.

And she's very tall. I'm literally looking up to her. She's also beautiful. The last time I saw was in the game and she was sitting there so I didn't notice how tall she was.

I saved her number into my contacts.

Chloe was not yet replying. What's going on with her? Or maybe she's just busy? Or sleeping?

I ordered Italian foods nearby. I also received delivery flowers and chocolates. I'm now preparing it to the table.

After I prepared everything I looked at the clock.

7 pm.

I immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After I took a shower, I immediately wore my sweatpants and shirt. No for fancy clothes. It's just a dinner in my house.

I dried my hair with a blower and curl it a little like I always did.

I still don't know what to say.

Chloe is just one of those innocent people who preferred to be super down to earth than to step in someone's life.

I'll drop the innocent thing when it comes to sex.

She's very beautiful and smart. Her eyes, her lips, her nose, her jaw, her hair, her arms, her skin, her body, her-

Suddenly there's someone who knocked and I immediately turned off the light and on the dim light as I opened the door and saw the person I am expecting.

I can't help it but to smile. She's wearing nothing..

Joke.

She's wearing plain white v-neck shirt and a blue sweatpants like mine.

She smiled back and entered my dorm. I was about guide her in my kitchen when she pulled me for a kiss.

Oh shit.

Don't tell me..

She thinks..

She kissed my neck while rubbing my back down to my ass and I almost forgot that we will gonna have a serious date tonight. "Chloe." I muttered. I gently pushed her but she didn't stop and continue sucking the back of ears. "Chloe. Stop." I said and she hungrily kissed my lips to shut me up.

Oh god.

No Beca, you won't allow her tonight coz this is a DATE. A DATE.

"I felt your hardness down there Becs." She sexily whispered that made me shivered. "Do you want some help of getting rid of that?" She added as she nibbled at my earlobe and started to grind on my body. Oh fuck. I lost my strength. It looks like she's eating my full strength that i fucking reserved for tonight's date! She groped her hands down to the garter of my sweatpants in front and gently pulled it while looking at me with a grin on her face to tease me.

No.

Fuck. I can't speak!

I held my breathe when her hand touched the fabric that covers my length.

She smirked as I moaned.

"I take that as a yes." She said and was about to grab my cock when I grabbed her hand first.

"N-No please. Not now." I pushed her and I saw her frown. "I'm sorry. I want that but there's something more I wanted you to see." I looked at her blank face. "Oh god. I'm so sorry Chloe. Wait here. 5 minutes." I said and ran towards the bathroom.

Chloe's POV

See?

That's why I didn't do what she told me over text coz I don't think the same as hers.

But what's with the set up?

Dominant?

Dominant of rejecting me. And as a Submissive I need to comply and be patient.

And what the hell. I'm hell impatient.

I got up from the couch and walked towards the bathroom.

But before I get to the door of the bathroom my eyes caught up by the beautiful flower petals on the floor, small candles in several part of the kitchen to light up the dark kitchen and a table with a small course for two.

I widen my eyes as I realize the situation.

I slowly walked at the kitchen and sat at the stool. I'm still not thinking properly at the process.

Isn't so romantic?

No one have done like this to me before.

Maybe I'm overreacting again but come on.. this simple set up is so sweet for me.

"Hey there." She approached that made me looked at her. "Oh god. I thought you already leave." She smiled. "Do you like it?"

"No." I said and she frowned. "I love it." I said again and genuinely smile at her. She sat across me.

"Cool then." She replied and sighed before putting the napkin on her lap. I did the same. "Seriously, I don't know why I'm so nervous right now."

"Your middle name was Barden and you're dating an ordinary Beale, maybe that's why."

"Nah. Jade is also just- never mind." She shut her eyes and looked at me worriedly.

"It's fine." I only said and fake a smile.

I understand why she kept on comparing me to her ex. She loved her. While me? Just a replacement.

"I'm really sorry. I will never do that again." She pressed her lips together and I just nodded. "I promise."

"Anyway." I started as I raised my brows. "How's the owner of Barden?" I took a small bite of my acqua pazza. She did the same with her cotoletta.

"Don't call me like that."

"Why would I? My soon to be girlfriend is an owner-

"Chloe." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me. Do you still love her?" I asked. I know I'm so stupid right now but I wanted to slap myself with the truth. I waited for her answer but she just looked at me. "Of course you still do." I let out an insulting laugh.

"Oh my god Chloe. Seriously? I already said sorry, right?"

"You don't understand."

"Okay. Maybe I don't. But this afternoon I went to cemetery where HER grave can be found. And guess what? I told her, like I'm so insane, that I'm going to let her go like what she said to me before. Because you know what Chloe? I wanted to be happy. I wanted to be fucking happy again. Not with her but with you. Sorry if I always say her name, speak about her and even compare her with you. I don't meant it. I really don't. I'm still beyond repair and I wanted you to be my cure. I wanted you to be with me. And God knows how I wanted you to be my girlfriend." She said.. angrily? Oh gosh. Now I'm so embarrass. I don't know what to say!

I bite my lips.

Why I'm so jealous over a dead person?!

And wait.

WHAT?

"What did you say again?" I asked and she groaned.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Okay. I know your mad and I'm sorry okay? I don't know why I'm so jealous over a dead person."

"So you're jealous?" She said and smirked.

Oh shit.

"Did I say I'm jealous?"

"Yeah. You said you're jealous over a dead person."

"No that's not what I've said. I said, I don't know why I'm.. I'm so dead person. Yeah. That's it." Oh really Chloe, you're dead.

"Owwwkaaay." She said and grinned. She continue eating her meat in plate.

We have a date. A so called formal date in sweatpants. Nice.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked without looking at me.

"Blue. You?"

"Red. What's your favorite food?"

"Salad. You know that I'm a vegetarian, right?"

"Yes. What's your favorite motto?" She asked that made me almost puke.

"Seriously? Just make a slam book and I will answer it."

"Fine. I won't ask."

"Oh my god. I don't have any motto in life. Seriously."

"What's your hobby?"

"Reading books or having sex." This time she swallowed hard and immediately drink her wine. Straight.

"Are you serious?" She said with raised brows.

"Well, I have a high libido." I smug.

"How come?" She put some wine on her glass.

"Past experience a year ago."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked and I smirked.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked back. Her eyes dilated. She immediately shook her head. Cute.

We ate in silence.

I mean it. I really have a high sex drive since me and my ex boyfriend Tom Wilton met. Well, he's my first experience who taught me everything. And it's just unexpected hook ups that turned into relationship. He loves me and I love him so much that I gave him everything he wants so we always have THAT whenever he gotten so horny. We took a year in that kind of routine like, going to school, make out there and everywhere, going to his apartment and sex until we get tired. No formal date. I liked it until I got so used to it and I felt I'm not contented anymore like, I want more.

I cheated on him.

I cheated on him in the way he doesn't know. I'm with him while I'm entertained the guys who's hitting on me. Tried them. Sex with them but not satisfied at all. Tom was the only guy who satisfied me with his own way so I came back and tried so hard to be contented but no secrets will never be reveal.

He found out that I'm cheating on him and he got mad.

Angry. So much.

And I never expect what he did to me.

"Chloe. I said, are you done?" Beca repeated. I looked at her. She finished her food while my food is now so annoying in the eye because I'm playing it since I don't know. "Chloe?"

"Oh! Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm kinda spacing out." I reasoned. I drank the wine and made the glass empty.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong with the food?" She asked. I shook my head and smiled. "Okay. Let's go?" She said and offered her hand to me as she got up from her seat. I frowned.

"Where are we going?"

"It's only 10 and curfew. I wanted to show you something but if you're already tired it's okay to stay here." She exclaimed while smiling.

"I really want the first one but we have classes tomorrow and don't ever say to me that your middle name is Barden and you can do what ever you want Mitchell. I'll kick your tiny ass." I exclaimed and she just giggled. I made that excuse just to stay here..

"Fine Beale just don't kick me." She scoffed and went outside the kitchen. I followed her after a minute.

I saw her in the couch sitting while her arms were spread on the back of the couch. Her one leg up and eyes close.

Seeing her in that kind of position was mind blowing. I can't stop wondering how she felt inside me. And yeah. My mind is still not getting over to the previous scene we made earlier.

Damn. Her dick was real for Pete's sake!

I walked slowly and without noise towards her. As I'm in front of her I immediately straddle to her.

"Oh Jesus, Chloe! Stop!" She said and tried to push me but I just continued kissing her neck. "Oh shit." She said when I clutched my both hands to her hands and pushed it hard against the couch. "Did you know that this is rape, right?" She chuckled between breathes. I licked her neck that made loosen her strength.

"Unless you get hard." I whispered to her ear and smirked. She formed a smile while giving me more space to her neck. Sign of surrendering. "Why would you just show me what you got down there?"

"You don't want hook ups, right?" She asked.

"Well, this is not hook up, right? You like me and I like you too." I said and felt her erection against my inner thigh. "Here you go." I sexily whispered and pressed myself down there and let out a hummed.

"Oh fuck Chloe." She moaned. "Damn. I want to slow down."

"Just slow down.. but inside me." I bite my lower lip as I started to grind.

"Oh god. Why you're so horny?"

"Shut up." I said and kissed her roughly. She gladly respond.

Fuck. Why I'm so turn on with the way she rejects me? It makes me want her more. She makes me excite. I continue my ministration on her top and guide her hand inside my shirt while I'm invading her mouth with my tongue, fighting for dominance.

I will never get tired of doing this.

While she's kneading my boobs I cupped her face to deepen the kiss.

She stopped for a while and immediately took off my shirt and bra. She took off her shirt too and undone her bra.

We're now both half naked now.

I got more aroused by the sight of her body near mine. She stared at me and bite her lower lips before kissing my chest.

I let out a small moan when I felt her lips touch my upper breast and her both thumbs in my nipples. Drawing circles on it. The rest of her fingers were on my side breast. I held the back of the couch for some support. I bite my lower lips to suppress my moans and it almost drew blood when she held my ass slightly up to catch my nipples with her mouth.

"Fuck me Becs." I breathlessly moaned. She licked and sucked my nipple while her other hand is massaging my other breast. I abruptly squeezed her shoulder when she slightly bite my nipple. "That's hurt, you fucking asshole." I said and she just chuckled.

Her other hand groped down my butt and squeezed it that made me almost loosen my gripped to the couch. She teased the back of my thigh up to my inner thigh and bumped my pussy. She's still licking and sucking my other breast. She kept on moving her hand to my inner thigh and bumped it. "You're such an asshole." I moaned. She chuckled again and at this time she flipped me in the couch. I'm now laying on it while she's between my legs, on top of me. I felt her against me. She smiled and looked at me intently in the eyes as she slowly pulled my sweatpants down along with my underwear.

"You don't know how beautiful I'm staring at right now." She whispered and slightly moved to totally remove my sweatpants on me and threw it on the floor. She placed her both arms on my side and I just kissed her passionately as a response.

She stopped from kissing my neck when her phone rang. I groaned and immediately stopped her from getting up. "Don't you fucking dare answer that or I will really get mad at you." She hesitantly nodded and I went back from kissing her.

Her phone kept on ringing and I'm so fucking pissed so I groped my hand to her side down to waist while she's kissing my neck. She hummed as I touched the fabric of her sweatpants that was covering her length. I gently massaged it and I swear! It's really fucking hard!

Beca's POV

I never felt so aroused by just making out. And it's really questionable how fast my erection approach. I didn't felt this before to Jade or even Aubrey. Jade was so conservative. Yeah. We're making out but not to the point that we will gone sex. And that's one of the things I regretted when she died. I never had a courage to ask her that. So I hooked up with Aubrey and learned how to use this shit.

Suddenly, my phone rang and I was about to get up when Chloe stopped me. "Don't you fucking dare answer that or I will really get mad at you." She warned and I hesitantly nodded and went back kissing each other.

We stayed in that position while making out.

My phone kept on ringing and I didn't mind it anymore if it's an emergency or what. I don't care. I need to satisfy Chloe. I kissed her jawline down to her neck and she suddenly groped her hands on my side to my dick. I let out a moaned between kissing and licking her neck when she touched my hard cock between the fabric of my sweatpants. She gently moved her hands up and down there and it's making me insane.

"Oh fuck." I moaned. "Stop the fucking teasing-

"BECA WHY DIDN'T YOU- Oh my god."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" We both screamed in shocked when we heard Emily's voice and I immediately pulled Chloe into my body to cover her body. I took my shirt beside her and covered it to her thigh.

Oh shit.

"Did you see her- oh my god." -Ashley

"What happen- oh my god." -Aubrey

"Hey what's that- oh my god." -Fat Amy

"CAN YOU ALL FUCKING SHUT UP! ONE MORE AND I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU." I said as I got up and took the blanket in my bed to gave it Chloe. I took Chloe's shirt and wore it. I sat beside the still shocked beautiful lady and glared at all them. Suddenly Flo entered.

"Is she there- oh my asdfghjkl." Flo said and Fat Amy covered her mouth.

Oh god.

I'M NOT YET READY FOR ANOTHER EXPLAINATION.


	26. Chapter 25: Wrong Assumptions

# CHAPTER 25

Beca's POV

I woke up with a red head beside me. I looked at the clock on my side table.

4:35 am

I wanted to sleep again but I need to get up and prepared for breakfast for this beautiful woman I am with.

We just slept 4 hours after there's so many happenings last night and I need to explain that to Chloe. She's really shocked and even didn't talk a lot while all of them were in front of us.

And that's hilarious.

Well, she's not mad. Maybe she's just pissed because some people interrupted what we are doing.

Again.

I got up from bed and went to the kitchen to clean it and prepare food.

*flashback*

"We're very sorry Beca but we got some emergency." Emily apologized after I got out from the bathroom. They are all in my room. Emily, Fat Amy, Aubrey, Ashley and Flo. All of them can't look at Chloe, except Aubrey who was constantly glaring at her. I sat beside Chloe. Still covering her naked body with a blanket. "We all received a message that you've been kidnapped so we tried to call you but you didn't answering the phone so we panicked. You didn't do that. You know. Whenever we call you, you always answer it immediately even your sleeping. So went here.."

"I'm sorry to open your door without knocking.." Ashley apologized. My door was always locked so maybe she used her master degree in lock picking that she got from Flo to open my door. Like what she did before in semi-ghost hunting. "I'm the one who opened it." She said and looked down.

"But it's locked. Right?" Chloe asked me. I nodded.

"They did lock picking." I answered and now she looks more puzzled.

"We thought you've been kidnapped by some weird hair color coz you said to us you were gonna have a date with her." Aubrey scoffed. I glared to her.

"We informed the rest of us not to come here. And everything is fine now." Fat Amy said while holding her phone.

"Sorry but I really don't know what's happening. Who are you to Beca?" Chloe asked and they looked at each other.

"We don't know if we have a right to tell you that Chlo. Just ask Beca." Fat Amy said.

"Wait. Where's Maddie? Is she home already?" I asked.

"I know you missed her already but she's already home. Like you've said a while ago, she won't stay at your house tonight coz she have classes tomorrow. She didn't know someone would stay here for tonight. She might be jealous if she knew this." Aubrey exclaimed and smirked.

"Oh god. I'll kill you if you told her that." Maddie will really get mad if she knew that I didn't allow her but I allowed anyone. She didn't even know I'm dating someone!

"Maybe we should go? There's an electric tension between red and yell- we need to go." Fat Amy said and pulled Aubrey outside. I frowned. I just nodded at the rest.

They stood up and got out of the room.

Now silence is raging.

Chloe got up from the couch without a blanket on and picked her underwear beside the couch and wore it.

I can't even take my eyes off of her.

She picked a shirt from my walk in closet and wore it without a bra and shorts on.

She glared at me before jumping to bed. I'm facing her back now and I can't even avoid looking at her exposed perfect ass.

?

"Chloe. I'm sorry. If y-you want.. uhm.. let's continue what we have started." I said. I know it's ridiculous asking that after what happen but she's so hot right now and looks so irresistible. I'm so nervous. I think she's mad.

"I'm not in the mood now." She lazily said without looking at me. I looked away. Avoiding to stare at her ass. "So all this time, Fat Amy and that Emily are your friends?"

"They're not my friends." I said and sighed. "I don't have anyone except you. And I'm not ready to explain it right now. I only can say that we're all acquaintances."

"Acquaintances that so worried to you?" She incredulously asked. I bite my lips while fidgeting my fingers.

"Sort of. That's it. I already told you that I'm the worst. And being with me is the worst. So you can go if you want... but expect me to stop you because I love- never mind." I paused for a while to compose myself. "Someone, I mean, specifically one of my enemies are here inside the Barden and lurking to prank me. To make Barden worse. To make me anxious and unhappy." I exclaimed without looking at her. Her silence is killing me so I looked at her.

She's already sleeping. I think.

What the...

*end of flashback*

I heard a loud yawn coming from bedroom. I'm now done cooking eggs and hotdogs. Toasting breads and hot coffee. I took a sip of my coffee and lean my back to the edge of the sink.

A minutes after I saw the sexy redhead in my black shirt and her underwear as she entered the kitchen while gently scratching her eyes. She sat at the stool without noticing me.

I remembered a song.. I smiled.

\- IMAGINATION by Shawn Mendes -

"Oh, there she goes again." I sang that made her look at me. "Every morning it's the same, you walk on by my house

I wanna call out your name." I smirked when she widen her eyes. "I wanna tell you how beautiful you are from where I'm standing, you got me thinking what we could be 'cause... I keep craving, craving, you don't know it but it's true can't get my mouth to say the words they wanna say to you.

This is typical of love

Can't wait anymore,

won't wait, I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever

In my dreams you're with me

We'll be everything I want us to be

And from there, who knows?

Maybe this will be the night that we kiss, for the first time.

Or is that just me and my, imagination?" I ended. She genuinely smiled at me.

"I didn't know you can sing.." She skeptically said without taking away the smile. I sat across her as I put my mug of coffee in the table and picked one hotdog.

"Well. I'm not fond of singing but when I need to, I will." I smug and winked. "Only few people heard me singing."

"Even that Maddie?"

"Yeah. I always sang to her whenever she's going to sleep- hey!" I said when she threw me a toasted bread she was eating. "What was that for?"

"Damn who ever that Maddie is! She even slept here with you!? And if you didn't ask me to be here, she will be here huh? What the fuck?" She infuriated.

Wait.

I laughed so hard that I can't avoid to snort. Oh god. I even put my hands to my stomach like I'm being tickled.

I stayed on laughing for minutes and Chloe just staring at me angrily.

When I recovered from laughing I finally spoke. "Oh my god." I tried myself not to laugh. "Chloe, listen.. Maddie was just a 5 years old kid." And I burst out in laughing again when her jaw slightly dropped.

I was about to speak again when she walked out. I followed her while laughing.

I stopped from laughing when I saw her..

She laid on the bed with face down while covering her face with her hands. I playfully straddled on her back and whispered to her ears. "We can do shower together..you know." She slightly moved her head to see me. She smirked. I moved some of her hair to the other side and kissed her cheeks.

I got up and and looked at the clock.

5:43 am

I walked towards the bathroom without looking back and immediately opened the faucet of the tub. I let the door of bathroom opened. I felt my half erect dick made a tent on my groin.

As I'm waiting for her to enter the bathroom I turned on the heater and stripped.

I was about to take off my sweatpants when an arms wrapped around my waist. She kissed my neck and I let out a moan.. and I was about to close my eyes when I saw a blonde hair falling down my shoulder.

SHIT.

I immediately pulled back from her.

"What are you fucking doing here!?" I infuriated and took my shirt again in the hamper to wore it and made my way out of the bathroom to check Chloe.

She's not fucking here.

What the hell.

"I saw her got out here from Emily's room so I went here. She looks so pissed. What happened?" She said while leaning on the doorway of the bathroom.

"Nothing. Literally. Happen. She's just basically mad at me." I lazily walked towards the bathroom again and stripped. I don't care if she saw me naked. She saw me naked so many times so there's nothing to be embarrassed with.

I checked the temperature of the water before letting myself there. I need 20 minutes of relaxation.

Aubrey was just staring at me while sitting on the bathroom sink.

"I really don't know how she got you so turn on like that." She mumbled.

"How's the system?" I asked to change the subject.

"100% protected. You don't have to worry about that. I'm the famous hacker, Apollo." She smug and winked. I rolled my eyes. "By the way, I got an information that the intruder is a transferee."

Oh. Chloe was a transferee too. Do I need to worry about that?

But she's always with me. It's impossible that she can do that without me doubting her.

Even last night. She has no time to text them while making out with me.

"There's so many transferees here. How would we know that?"

"That's also my question. But I think he or she will gives us a hint soon."

"Anyway where did you sleep? You looks like you stayed here over night."

"Yep. I slept in Emily's dorm."

"Good to know that she allowed you to sleep with her?"

"Well, we drove Maddie back to the mansion exactly we both received the code message. We immediately drove back here and luckily Ashley decoded the message already. So we searched for you then that. After that it's near midnight so I can't be alone driving back to my apartment that late. So I decided to ask her. At first, she didn't allow me but I insisted myself. Like always I do.. So she finally agreed." She exclaimed.

"That's so dramatic." I

"Who's dramatic?"

"You."

"Oh. You? Who went to Jade's grave to say 'bye baby'?" She scoffed.

"How did you know that?"

"I asked Emily what's happening to you."

"That's rude."

"I just want to protect you from harm and I hate that redhead."

"Oh god Aubrey. You hate all my friends before so there's nothing new with that."

"She's suspicious Beca. She's also a transferee. She's 3 years older than you. She stopped for 2 years from studying when she's grade school coz of her both parents died. And this college when she's sophomore and no one knows why she stop." She said. I know she stopped from studying but I didn't ask why. I don't have interest of knowing it before.

"How did you know all of that?"

"I stalked her when Fat Amy told me you're hooking up with her." She said that me my one brow raised.

"We're not hook ups." I defended.

"Are you two already together?" She smirked.

"N-Not yet but we're coming in that stage soon."

"Well, you need to know that she lied in the game of Never Have I Ever. I don't know what question but her heart and pulse rate became erratic in some questions."

"That's a normal thing for person that was nervous."

"You still don't know her. I better-

"Stop checking her background Aubrey. You're invading her personal life! If she's a traitor I'm the first one who will notice it and not you. I'm the first one who will make a move to know her personally and not you. So stop acting like you're just concern." I said and stood up. I walked towards the shower area and started to take a bath.

"Okay. Fine. Whatever. Just make sure you still have a dick after having sex with full of trap." She said as I heard her got out of the bathroom.

I still can't avoid to think about what if Chloe is a traitor?

Am I going back to zero again?

Chloe is just so perfect to me. I don't know why but I felt so comfortable to be with her. I can show her my naughty side without embarrassing myself. The way she wants me makes me crazy. No one wants me before like she does. Except Aubrey who's acting so obsessed.

Even Chloe walked out a while ago without telling me. I know she's mad at me and I understand that because I laughed at her but it's really ridiculous. She's so jealous of my kiddo.

pfft.

I'm here at my Philosophy class right now and again. I'm sooooo fucking bored.

I yawned.

She's writing on the board again and looks like it's her kind of how she will teach us the whole hour. Like we don't exist at all.

And dudeeeee it's so long and tiring! How could she stand there and write for an hour without talking to us?!

I took my phone and typed a message for Chloe.

Me: Chloeeeee I loveeeee youuuuuu!

But I didn't send that.

Me: Chloe I'm so bored. 😢

She immediately reply. I grinned.

Chloe: Me too. 😢

Me: Meet me in the bathroom? 😉

Chloe: Nah. I have a class.

Me: Yes you can if you want to. 😉

Chloe: Gosh Becs. Why you're always like that to me? Fine. Wait me.

Me: I'm so lucky to you. 😀

Chloe: Tss.

I put my phone to my pocket and stood up with a grin in my face. I walked towards my professor and spoke.

"Uhm. Hi miss Cooper. Can I excuse myself for a while?" I asked and she immediately nodded.

See? She's so busy.

I got out of the room and proceed to the nearest bathroom. Chloe and I has same floor so it's easier for us to identify which bathroom we need to go.

I walked to the empty hallway, sign that everyone is on their designated class.

As I reached the bathroom, I immediately entered it. I didn't see anyone in there until someone pinned me against the door and immediately locked it.

"You're such an asshole. You know that? I'm still mad at you but fuck, you're so irrisistable, you bitch." She said and kissed my neck that made me shivered.

"You love it." I smirked and abruptly groaned when she bite my shoulder. "You're so sadist." She giggled.

"That's for laughing at me earlier." She said and look at me intently. Her face turned into serious. "And this is for leaving you without telling.." She whispered and slowly leaned to kiss me.

We make out for.. we don't know how many minutes and we don't care. I think we need to skip class?


	27. Chapter 26: The Exhibitionist

# CHAPTER 26

A/N: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!

FOR ADULTS EYES ONLY! SKIP IF IT YOU WANT! SPG/SMUT AHEAD!

Ps. Sorry for the typos and errors! Nobody's perfect pft.

&&READ AT YOUR OWN RISK&&

Stacie's POV

I don't deserve this kind of pain. I never thought of him doing that thing to me. After all, I still love him and I don't believe that he cheated on me. I know he can't. I know he wouldn't.

I don't see him with another girl whenever I'm following him. I looked so pathetic but..

Yes. I'm following him to check him if he's doing fine or what. I know it's ridicule but I'm really desperate to know if he's really cheating on me.

And I don't find any hints of him cheating on me..

I'm now here at cafeteria.. staring at him from a far. And he's laughing with his friends like he's not experiencing a painful break up right now. Like we didn't break up.

Why is he doing this to me?

I don't have any history of cheating on him and it's our first time that we encountered a third party.. not really a third party but I kissed that girl back.

And it's my fault.

I really regret it.

My tears fell to my food and I immediately wiped my wet cheeks. I'm so pathetic.

I can't even focus myself a while ago to my classes because my thoughts are still on going of why our relationship led to break up that fast.

I'm also constantly checking myself in the mirror if I'm getting fat or what.. if I'm getting ugly or what.. do I need to get some diet now?

I stood up from my seat and took my things with me. I left the table without eating my foods.

Even a small bite of it.

I was about to totally go out of the cafeteria when I heard a girl's voice called my name.

It's familiar.

I looked at the direction of the voice and saw her.

Smiling at me.

The one who I kissed back and one of the reasons why me and Donald broke up.

I'm just looking at her with a blank face. I saw Donald looked at my direction and immediately looked away when our eyes met.

My heart was totally torn apart.

I saw Emily left her companion's table and walked towards me.

Do I need to get mad at her?

At the first place it's not her fault, if I just ignore her kisses and hitting on me maybe Donald will not have a reason to break up with me. It's still mine.

"Hey." She approached with a big smile. I finally smiled back.

"Hey." I approached back. She looks so fashionable. She's like a girl version of Alex. My escort. She's wearing a white crop top with a word of ' D' and a ripped black jeans.

"I know it's pretty weird but I'm Emily Junk. Formally introducing myself to you." She said and I looked around. Everyone is staring at the both of us. Except Donald who was eating his food now. His companions are also staring at us.

"Okay. I'm Stacie Conrad and I don't have any idea why they're staring at us." I whispered. She giggled.

Everyone gasped.

Oh.

"Well, if you doesn't remember we kissed at the quadrennial game called Unlucky 13. And I'm sure they saw us." She whispered back and winked.

Everyone gasped again.

Oh. I almost forgot that thing.

My mind is now occupied again with so many questions.

"I almost forget that."

"Anyway can we not talk here? You know.. I'm hearing weird things." She said while smiling like a kid and I only nodded. She pulled me outside the cafeteria.

Now, I felt I'm cheating. But we aren't together already.

I stopped from walking that made her stop too and look at me.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you chose me as your partner in that stupid game? Why I am in there?" I asked. "My boyfriend broke up with me after that game and it's because of you- no. Because of me kissing you back. And it's confusing me why he will going to waste such years of us being happy and perfect together for such fucked up reason of kissing you back. It's making me nonsense!" I added and she gave me a stern look. She let go of my hand.

"I don't know why you're in that game. I don't have any idea. Maybe you're smart? I don't know." She exclaimed. And looked at different direction. Avoiding eye contacts. "I just found you fascinating that's why I picked you up." She chuckled before looking at me again. "I don't even know you have a boyfriend. You looks so irresistible so I kissed you. I know it's stupid but come on." She smirked. "I know you like it too."

Okay.

Let's be honest.

I liked it too. I thought that time will be the last day of my life so kissing her back was my last chance to feel such kind of thing. Kissing her back makes me calmed and ease my nervousness.

So why not kissing her back, right?

"So you're a lesbian?"

"Bisexy." She said and winked. She's still flirting on me huh?

I'm not going to choose being depress and chase him again and again. I don't deserve it. There's so many people out there wants to be with me like Emily. I gave everything he wants. I cooked his favorites, stayed with him even there's so many guys out there, dated him, introduced him with my parents and accept him.

So choosing myself now will never bother my conscience.

"Cool." I only said. "So where are you planning to go then?"

Emily Junk's POV

"Fuck." She muttered as I pinned her against the door as we entered their house and kissed her neck. "Wait up- shit. We need to go.. upstairs first." She pushed me hard for me to stepback. She immediately ran upstairs and I followed her.

We're making out inside her car when we got here. She's the one who's driving and I can't take my eyes off of her so I always grab the oportunity of the red light to pulled her and kissed her until we heard car horns.

We entered their family house coz she said we can go here until 4 coz her little sister will come and we need to fucking hurry coz it's already passed 2.

It's hour ago to travel here from Barden.

I smiled as I heard a click of one of the close door. Sign that she closed it. "Make sure that you're ready to be fuck as I entered the door." I slowly but surely guess which door she entered. There are four doors here.

The last door I checked is the door where I saw Stacie seductively biting her lips while looking at me.

She's now laying on the bed with her side and her elbow on the pillow while her hand on her temple to support her head.

I locked the door and slowly walked towards her.

"You'll regret pushing me there, lady." I huskily said and crawled over her. I've never been excited like this. I started kissing her lips. She kissed me back.

She was about to put her hands on my waist when I abruptly pinned her both hands above her head. She gasped.

I started to kiss her roughly. She wasn't complaining so I continue what I'm doing.

She let out a loud moan when I gently bite her lower lip and entered her mouth with my tongue. Our tongues are now fighting for dominance. We exchange salivas and I'm really turned on with the taste of her mouth. It tasted like strawberry mint.

She started to move her hands but I didn't let her and instead kissed her jawline back and forth down to her neck. Sucking and licking it. She let out a hum. Now she totally loosen her strength so I held her both hands with my one hand and grope my one hand to her body while necking her. Her skin is so soft..

I roamed my hand inside her shirt into her stomach then slowly to her back and drew circles on it. It's driving her crazy so I continue doing that.

Turning her on makes me more turn on.

"Touch me." She husked. "And stop teasing me."

"Why so early baby?" I asked and cupped her breast. I smiled at her reaction. "You're so fucking hot." I said as I started to move my thumb on her nipple. I heard her gasped and moaned. It's just slow at first but I increased my pace when I felt she needed.

"God.." She moaned.

She arched her body as let go of her hands and straddled to her. I removed my top and I immediately removed hers too. Leaving our bodies both half naked.

My both hands are now in her boobs. Gently kneading it.

I'm so aroused right now just by looking at her body and face. Adding the feeling of touching her breast.

Shit. I never hold a breast like this before.

I only heard her moans and groans as I moved my hands on her boobs.

After a seconds she suddenly pulled me for a rough kiss. My both hands let go of her breast for some support in bed. And fuck. Our breast are now touching each other. She moved her body to met my nipples with her nipples and I got goosebumps because of that. We both let out out moans while passionately kissing each other. She kept on doing that until I felt my nipples are kinda erect.

I started to move my other leg between her legs and gently moved her legs with my knees to dilate it.

I slowly moved my other hand down her shorts and she smiled between our kisses when she felt my hand groped back and forth to her legs.

"I'm so fucking wet right now.." She said as she stopped from kissing me and looked at me lustfully. "Why don't you just go to your destination, lady?" She said as her emerald green eyes darken. I groped my hand to her inner thigh and gently stroke her covered pussy with my finger.

"How will I?" I asked and massage it. Locating where her clit. She bite her lower lips as she stared at me and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dork." She moaned. I smirked.

Suddenly she pushed me again but this time it's just gentle and sat up to take off her shorts and underwear.

And I swear, she's really fucking hot and flawless. I immediately pulled her for a kissed before she lay down. I pulled her closer to me, guiding her to straddle on me. And she gladly did that.

We kissed for a minute before I decided to kissed her neck down to her chest. I placed my both hands to her waist for support.

She fisted my hair as I started to lick her nipple. She hummed as I continue doing that.

As I did that I groped my other hand to her back and my other hand to her inner thigh and teasing touched her soaking wet pussy and I heard another gasped. "Oh fuck Stace.. you're really wet." I said and she only kissed me to shut me up.

I'm just dreaming about this before. I continued sliding my finger to her really wet cunt but she squeezed her hand on my neck that made me bite her lower lip. "Are you going to choke me?!" I infuriated and immediately slide my two finger inside her. She let out a loud moan then her head fell to shoulder as I continued sliding my point and middle finger in and out inside her.

"Fuck.." She moaned.

Her loud breathing became louder when I increased my thrusting. She placed her both arms around my neck. I continued that pace and whispered.. "I didn't lock the door." I lied.

She finally looked at me with a very shock look but immediately replaced by sharp moaned when I increased my pace of thrusting my fingers inside her. "You better hurry now baby or you're little sister will see how horrible you are.." I whispered and started to flick my thumb on her clit.

"Fuck you." She breathlessly said and moved her head again to my shoulder to keep her noises within her.

After a minute I smirked and suddenly slow down my thrusts. "Damn! How will I come if you're not going to fast that shit you are doing!" She said between gritted teeth.

"My hands are shaking. I can't." I teased and she groaned.

"Seriously, if you don't- ah. Fuck." She moaned as I continue flicking my thumb on her clit. "Yeah, right there baby." I increased more my pace inside her as I continue my ministration on her clit.

After another minute she finally said. "Oh baby. Fuck. Faster.. I'm gonna come.." She husked.

We're both sweaty right now.

Stacie became startled when we heard trudging.

"Don't you ever fucking stop that." She whispered and started to move her hips against my fingers. "Insert one. Now." She breathlessly said and I complied. I insert another finger and she started to slowly grind against me. "Oh fuck." She moaned.

"Is your room a sound proof?" I asked but instead of answering me she kissed me again to shut me up. What's with shuting me up? She continued in grinding on my fingers until I felt her walls clenched around it. Sign of she's going to come. Her gripped on my shoulder will surely draw a mark on how eager she squeezed it.

She fastened her movement as soon as we heard the doorknob moved and a sudden knocks.

"Oh shit." I said to increase her excitedment.

"Staceee! Are you in there? Can I come in for a while? I wanna show you something!"

She immediately kissed me and let out a loud moan in my mouth when she came in my hand and finally fall on my body. She hugged me before shouting.. "CASSY GO TO YOUR ROOM AND CHANGE FIRST! WAIT ME DOWNSTAIR!"

"Okay!" Then we heard a loosen heavy walk.

"That's very intense. Isn't?" I teased and she didn't response but spank my poor shoulder.


	28. Chapter 27: Glasses of Red Tea

**# CHAPTER 27**

Stacie's POV

Donald was all I'm thinking at this moment right now.

I missed him.

I've even missed him more.

Those late night phone calls just talking about how our days had been, laughing about silly things, sharing cheesy conversations, and even falling asleep with our phones still lingering on top of our ears. Hoping that maybe even in the deepest parts of our sleep, we can still listen to each other's sweet voices.

Waking up in the morning to the sound of his voice beside me like the smell of freshly brewed coffee which was enough to brighten up my day ahead and put a smile on my face.

Those were the better days.

A better fucking day he made me feel.

Until one day, it's like a storm hit him and he just forgot all about me and the way we used to be. One thing lead to another and I'm stuck here waiting, my phone glued to my hand hoping that maybe he'd change his mind and call me back but.. he never did. He never did. So I put my phone far from me.

Actually he's happy without me. He shut me down so easily like he never even shed a single affection for me. I was ashamed of myself though, because I'd shed a thousand and even a million just to make him happy but he never even gave me a chance. He just left me hanging and I'm so fool if I hold onto him for so long.

Truth is, yeah there is still a tiny part of my heart that wishes he'd come back and make everything better for me again because he is the only person I could ever think of that can make things better for me. Even though he's the sole reason of my misery in the first place.

How ironic.

Now I'm in the kitchen, cooking something for us to eat. We're all not yet eating so I invited Emily to eat with us like I always did to Donald.

While Emily and Cassy are in the living room where they are playing dolls and stuffs. And I guess Cassy was enjoying her company.

I smiled.

Really good at making companies huh?

I heard their giggles over the living room. Cassy is a 7 year old girl and a very smart sweet child. She's my stress reliever and I'm so lucky to have her. I don't regret having a younger sister.

I heard them coming here while giggling. I saw Emily carrying Cassy in her arms as they entered the kitchen. Cassy is holding a phone while concentrating there. Guessing it was Emily's phone and she's playing something. I smiled at them. She put Cassy on the chair beside her.

"Hey Stace, Emily taught me how to play Candy Blush." Cassy said and giggled.

"It's Candy Crush."

"Ahh. Candy Plus." She said and giggled again.

"I said Candy CRUSH. C-R-U-S-H. Crush."

"Oh. I'm playing crush? So you have a crush? Stace! She have a crush too on her phone. Gosh." She playfully said and we laughed. She learned that expression to me.

"It's candy- my goodness. You little buddy is sooooo cute." Emily complement and gently squeezed her both cheeks. They both laugh.  
I introduced Emily to her and Emily was so friendly so she genuinely smiled at Cassy and Cassy smiled back. Emily has a lollipop on her pocket and I don't know how does it happen but she gave that to Cassy and the latter gladly accept it.

"Hey little dude, let me remind you that mom doesn't allow you to use a phone until you get 10 so don't tell her you used that, okay buds?" I exclaimed and Cassy nodded.

When I'm finally done in cooking the food, I prepared it on the table and they both looked starving when they smelled the food.

"Hmm. It smells delicious." Emily said.

"It is." I said and took three plates for us. I also took three pair of spoon and fork.

I sat across them. "Cassy let's eat first. Stop that for a while." Cassy did what I said and gave Emily her phone. We smiled at each other.

Emily was about to eat when Cassy stopped her. "Wait!"

"What?"

"Let's pray first Em." I said and she frowned. I ignored her and looked at Cassy. Maybe Emily was not doing this before she ate.

"Okay." She said and we all bow down our heads. Cassy will lead the prayer. She closed her eyes before she speak.

"Father God, thank you for this wonderful day you've given to us this day. Thank you for the delicious food Stace cooked for us and also thank you for the presence of Emily today." I saw Emily looked at her. "She's so adorable and pretty and I'm so thankful that I have another friend who will spoil me." She giggled. "Thank you for the lives of our parents who is always hardworking for us. Let your protection be upon on each one of us. And this is what I pray in the name of Jesus, Amen." She enthusiastically ended and smiled. "Let's eat! Yum! Yum!"

Cassy was the first one who put a food on her plate. I took mine and Emily did the same.

We ate in silence. 

Ashley's POV

Flo, Jessica and I are here at the coffee shop. We're always taking our dinner here coz the foods are really delicious.

This day was so peaceful. No case or receiving threats.

Jessica kept on asking about what we saw inside Beca's room that night but we still didn't tell her. And I swear it's suspicious.

"If you just tell me what happen then I will shut up. Just tell me pleasee." She said with her puppy dog eyes. "Flo, please?" Flo looked away.

"And why do you want to know?" I asked.

"You're acting weird guys. I must be inform about what's happening and you're not telling me. And it's really weird." She pouted and took a bite of her food.

"Just picture Beca having se-

I covered Flo's mouth and Jessica widen her eyes as she covered her mouth too.

"Really? They're having.. sex?" Jessica said and whispered the last word.

"Not totally." Flo said. "Maybe we interrupted THAT. Beca was still wearing her sweatpants."

"She could still wear that while having THAT." Jessica said. "How about the hot- redhead?" Did she say hot?

"She's completely-

"Can you two shut up? Seriously? You're talking about sex while eating?"

"We're talking about THAT and not sex. That's different." Flo said. I groaned.

It's past 8 in the evening. And we're still here talking about life when a masculine waiter came in front of us and placed 3 glasses of red ice tea in our table before leaving.

Flo was about to take the glass when I stopped her and looked back at the waiter. He smirked at me and walked outside the shop. He's still wearing the waiter's uniform.

"What's that?" Jessica asked.

"Don't drink that tea. It's drugged." I said. "Justin was here."

"Huh? Where?" Jessica looked around.

"That waiter. He's not working here."

"Hey there's a letter in the tray." Flo said that made me looked at the tray. The letter was wet and anytime it will tear apart.

"What's that?" Flo asked. Jessica tilted her head beside my head to see the letter. I smelled her perfume.

"Definitely a code." I mumbled. I was about to take the letter when Flo pulled my arm to stop me and that's exactly the letter torn apart coz I already hold it with my fingers. We both cussed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry okay? I'm stopping you coz it will surely tear up but you held it."

"Damn. What we will gonna do? It's unreadable now." I said between gritted teeth.

"Well, I'm still here." Jessica said and winked.

Oh.

Oh! She has a retentive memory! I almost forgot!

I smiled and took my small notebook and a pen. I gave it to her and she toot it. She started to write something there.

"I almost forgot you have a retentive memo." I said. That's why I always want her to bewith me whenever I'm in my case. Her memory is kinda cool that she could remember even a small details in the crime scene.

But something it's awful. She always have a nightmares and hard forgetting process when it comes to an actual crime in front of us and that was the disadvantage of it.

I remember the time she was taking a nap in my office because she has no class, I heard her talking about the previous case we went that day while sleeping. And I felt so guilty about that so whenever I have a murder case I didn't invite her. She's not complaining but as a fellow reaper and bestfriend I do want to understand her rather than to insist my selfish desires.

She gave me the notebook and pen after writing there the code.

BARDEN  
EIEHHSR WMGTTEU EGTNTT CTHGDY OOESOO RNTIANS

 **[A/N: Can anyone guess what's the answer and code is this? The right answer will be in Ch 29. And I will not explain how does it happen. *wink*]**

"Wow. Your memory is so good." Flo said as she looked at my notebook.

"Take some samples of that tea. Then we needed to go the HQ and call everyone for this." I whispered and Flo took the empty bottle inside her bag. She poured all red ice tea inside it. 

Emily's POV

I don't know what to feel after what happened this entire day. Her parents are so good to me when they came home together.

And I was like.. I felt again the longing to my parents. And at the same time, ashame of myself.

My parents who's not totally dead but who abandoned me for their work. They chose me over work.

Even holidays. They're working.

And I don't care anymore. I can live without them.

Stacie insisted to drive me to Barden coz it's 8 in the evening.

And we're silent the entire hour. Stacie was the first one who talked.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked as she placed her hand in my thigh. "You're so silent since we got here. What's the problem?"

"I just... I just envy you." I said and fake a smile while staring outside the car. "I envy your family."

She didn't speak for minutes.

"How old are you?" She finally spoke.

"16." I said and almost slam myself to the board when she step on the break. "What the hell?!"

"You're only 16?!"

"Actually I'm going 17 this December-

"No way! I'm 3 years older than you?! I thought you are already- what year are you? Don't tell me you're a freshman?" She said incredulously.

"I am." I said and she slapped the steering wheel.

"Fuck." She cussed and started to move the car forward. "I've been hooking up with a minor."

"Oh god Stace. I don't look like a kid and I didn't dress up like a toddler so please don't treat me as one." I said and she still slowly shaking her head.

"I still can't believe myself hooking up with a minor." She sounds like she's teasing me.

"Do I need to shut you up?" She gave me a terrified look and immediately shook her head. "Fine. Then drive."

It took us forever before we got inside the Barden's parking lot.

I was about to got out when she spoke.

"Wait." She said that made me look at her with brows up. "I just wanna know, uhm. Why did you say to me you envy my family? You know."

My sight darken when I heard her asked that. I glared at her and say.. "You don't need to know." I ignored her reaction and I opened the door. I got out but before I totally got out she stopped me again.

"We will still see each other again, right?" She asked.

"If you want to." I lazily said.

"Good then. This is my number." She said and handed me a calling card. "Text me if you already got to your dorm. Please." She smiled at me.

"Why would I?" I asked and looked at her calling card.

"Coz we have sex earlier and I want to know you more?"

"Drop the know me more thing. Just have fun with me. That's it."

"Nah. I don't have sex with someone I didn't know." She said that made me want to choke her but I can't move. I gave her a cold stare. "Anyway I need to go. Text me if you need me." She said totally ignoring my glares. I closed the door of her car and she started the engine. She drove out Barden.

What's with knowing me?! All of them wants to know me?! Can we just do the labor without knowing me?

She's lucky I don't have my gun with me.

She's a dead corpse now if I did.  
I'm walking towards the girl's dormitory when exactly my phone rang.

Jessica's calling.

I answered it.

"Hey! Em here are you?" She asked.

"Parking lot going to my dorm. Why?"

"Good. Go straight here at HQ. We will go to an urgent meeting."

"Okay." I said and hang up.  
We will gonna use the secret HQ again so that means there's a big trouble.

I smirked.

This will be exciting.


	29. Chapter 28: Queen's Revelation

**# CHAPTER 28**

Beca's POV

We're here at my dorm tonight. Watching movie?

Nah.

Watching her watch the movie.

She's wearing a black loose tank top and a white shorts while eating her popcorn. We're both laying down at my bed. I don't know what she's watching. I only knew what I'm watching right now.

Chloe didn't insist to know the details of why Ashley, Flo, Fat Amy, Aubrey and Emily were here that night. I think she's just waiting for me to say it.

She didn't even insist to have sex with me. Maybe she understand my point of getting everything slow.

And I hate it.

Now I hate it.

Yeah we're still making out but DUDE. She abstained from touching me! She let me touch her but.. that's unfair!

And I'm so bored. I'm trying to distract her by drewing circles to her stomach and even kissing her bare arms but she's not taking off her eyes to the TV screen!

I was about to speak when I heard my stomach growl.

I'm starving.

"Chlo. I'm hungry. Can you cook for me? It's almost 9 and we're still not yet having a dinner. My god."

"What do you want to eat?" She asked and I think for a while. But I can't think! I'm really starving!

"You?" I asked that made her looked at me and smirked.

"Me?"

Oh my god.

"That's not what I mean-

Then she kissed me.

Passionately.

She kissed me like she's hungrier than me. She put her hand to my jaw and gently pulled me for more contact.

I was about to insert my tongue inside her mouth when she pulled away and kissed my nose.

"We need to take it slow, right?" She said and smirked again. She's serious on teasing me. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

I mentally cussed her a lot.

I off the tv and everything that needs to be off.

Suddenly my phone rang. I looked at Chloe's spot. She's looking at the fridge.

I took my phone from my desk top and answer it.

"Becs? We have an urgent meeting here at HQ tonight. Please we need your presence here. Your father was also here." Emily said that made me frowned.

"What? Why is he there?"

"He has something to show us. I think he's also bothered by the intruder." Emily exclaimed.

"Fine. Prepare some foods. I will be with Chloe."

"What-

I hang up the phone and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey baby. Stop that. We will go to somewhere." I said that made her stop from opening the stove. She looked at me. "Hurry up pretty."

"Where are we going?" She said and walked towards the walk in closet.

My clothes are her clothes now.

I took some clothes too and wore it.

When we both ready to go we looked ourselves in the mirror. She's wearing a green/white flannel, inside of it was a low cut white shirt and black ripped jeans. She wore her derby shoes. While me, I wore green/black flannel, inside of it was my black tank top and black jeans. I wore my army boots.

We teased and laughed at each other for a while before proceeding outside the dorm.

It's not yet curfew. So many students are still outside. She's behind me. "Chloe. Take off your flannel." I said while walking in the hall. Everyone is staring at us.

"What? We're in public-

I kissed her that made everyone gasped. That's it. That's just a peck but she was shocked.

"Okay. Don't." I said and walked again. I looked back on her but she's still shock and not moving to where she was standing before I kissed her and I wanna punch myself because of that.

I walked back and pulled her to walk.

This is embarrassing.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Everyone is staring at us. Especially at you. Maybe they're thinking we're a couple because of our clothes so I asked you to take your flannel off but you didn't get me there so I kissed you." I exclaimed.

"So we're now couple?" She grinned.

"Couple in clothes but not yet a real couple." I said that made her grin loss. She also took her hand away to mine.

Woah.

She's mad again.

I smirked.

We're now walking beside the football field.

"Anyway Chlo. I have an urgent meeting tonight. And I want you to pretend as my girlfriend."

"What?"

"I have an urgent meeting tonight. And I want you to pretend as my girlfriend." I repeated that made her cringed.

"Dude no. I will never pretend as your girlfriend." She said while shaking her head.

"I'll treat you tomorrow?"

"Even you treat me the whole month or year, still no."

"Why?"

"Isn't obvious Beca?" She stopped from walking and rolled her eyes. I stopped from walking. "It's too much pain for me." She mumbled.

Oh shit. No.

"Oh god Chlo." I walked towards her and held her hand. "It's just for tonight."

"Fuck. Why can't you understand I don't want to pretend? I want a real!"

Whoooops! There's she is.

"Fine. Then don't." I said and proceed from walking. She followed me.

After a long walked, we reached the dark part of the campus. She finally spoke.

"Where are we going?"

"Headquarter." I simply said and I felt she clinged to my arms.

"I knew you won't answer me so I will not gonna ask." She whispered while looking around.

When we reach a stairs down to the basement of old dark building she stopped me from walking. "What?"

"What? We're entering a basement Beca! Not just a basement but a dark basement! What the hell?"

"Are you afraid-

"Isn't obvious?"

"But we need to walk down there. Gosh- okay." I sighed. I took my phone and open my flashlight. I gave it to her. "Hold that. Just point it to the pathway and not to everywhere so you cannot see anything that will make you more terrified." She hesitately accept it.

We started to walk downstairs. And I swear. She's so clingy. 

And I like it.

"Don't you fucking dare go away." She said that made me giggled.

It's a long stair down to basement so Chloe kept on protesting and I just laughed at her.

When we're already walking to the floor I took my blacklight in my pocket and open it. I aimed it to the floor where I could see visible line that will lead us to the elevator.

I pulled Chloe closer to me and whispered. "Off the flashlight and close your eyes. Someone was following us." I lied just to off her flashlight.

"This is nerve wracking." She whispered back and off the flashlight. "Oh my god."

"Now close your eyes. Just hold onto me and relax."

"K." She said.

And then wrapped her arms around my waist.

She's now hugging me.

I can't help it but to grin.

My heartbeat fast.

She placed her head to my shoulder.

I swear. 

I want to rape her. 

When we got to the elevator. I immediately put the passcode. It opened.

The red bulb that lighten up the elevator makes me smile.

The last time I entered this elevator was years ago.

I guided Chloe to enter the elevator. As we both enter the red elevator I pressed the close button.

"You can now open your beautiful eyes lady." I said and pressed 3.

"I won't." She whispered. "I saw my skin became red." I chuckled.

"You're cute."

"You're creeping me out."

"Just trust me."

"I do."

The elevator finally opened. "Welcome to Mitchell's life, Beale." I pulled her outside the elevator and everyone got silent and looked at us.

We saw a lot of people inside the conference room.

A lot of body guard in suit and tie, school administration, faculty heads, investors, the mafia community, and Goddess Reapers in their usual black and white fashion to be recognize.

I removed Chloe's arms to me and held her hand. She squeezed it. I pulled her towards the center chair. "You can sit now babe." I said to Chloe that gave me a questioning look. No one get her a chair and I will never let her sit in a monoblock.

Jessica insisted to give Chloe her chair. Chloe was shocked when she saw Jessica and all of the reapers. But she composed herself and gladly accept Jeasica's offer. She sat there. 

Chloe's POV

Seriously I'm getting crazier each day.

Every revelation Beca was telling me.

She's into suspense!

And I felt knowing her deeper makes me handcuffs myself to her. 

As I felt the elevator opened I also opened my eyes. "Welcome to Mitchell's life, Beale." She pulled me outside the elevator and everyone got silent and looked at us.

I saw so many respectable people sitting around the big table. The body guards in shades and suit and tie.

And the people who intrude the locked door of Beca that night with SSG President, unknown long haired girl and.. JESSICA?

Even Jessica is here? She looked at me. She's not even smiling at me. What's going on again?

Beca removed my arms that cling to her arms and held my frantically shaking hands. I squeezed her hand to look at me but she didn't. Instead, she pulled me at the center chair.

"You can sit now babe." She said to me and I gave her a questioning look. What? At the center chair? Dude no. I will not let myself to be the center of attraction.

Jessica insisted to give me her chair. And oh my god, why she's still kind to me in this kind of distress. I don't know what to do and it will be embarrassing and rude if I decline her offer so I accept it. I sat there.

I saw a tall old man in front. With his suit and tie too and a body guards beside him. I think he's Beca's father? They look so similar! He's just staring at Beca

"What?" Beca asked with raised brows.

"Who is she?" He said that looks like so angry.

"My girlfriend." She said that made all of them gasped except Jessica's companions. "Anyway, why everyone looks so disrespectful?"

As Beca say that everyone got up from their seat and bow down in chorus. Even her father bowed down.

Okay.

I swear, I'm not freaking out.

I'm still calm.

Beca smirked and sat beside me. She winked at me. I rolled my eyes.  
So.. all of them are her-

Everyone sat down.

"Girlfriend? Who told you-

"No one will ever tell me what to do." Beca said and took some food in the table without letting my hand go. "We can start the discussion now."

"I will not let that girl listen to us."  
Ouch.

Beca gave me a sympathy look. I smiled at her. "Maybe I should-

"No." She stood up and let go of my hand. She was about to go near to her father when her father's two body guard pointed her a gun.

I didn't know what happen next but all of the body guard put out their guns and 8 girls spread the room.

Aubrey was behind the two body guard who was pointing a gun to Beca. She have a two guns in hand pointing to the head of the two body guard. While Emily point her gun to the head of her father.

Fat Amy was smiling over the table with a.. BOMB IN HER HAND?

Flo, Jessica, Ashley together the SSG President Cynthia Rose and another unknown long hair girl spread the area with a two guns in hand. Pointing it in different directions.

Oh my god.

Everyone freak out. Even me.

But a sudden laughter echoed the room.

"Shoot me dad. Shoot me!" Beca challenged after recovering to her demeanor. "Just remember mom's rules. If I died, you will die in hunger. All of your riches will bury with me. But if you die, I don't care."

"PUT YOUR FUCKING GUNS DOWN." He said and every body guard put their guns down.

Then we heard a two loud gunshot.

Everyone gasped including me when the two lifeless body guard fell down the floor.

"That's for pointing your guns to Mistress." Aubrey said and put her gun to her side.

SHE SHOOT THE TWO BODY GUARDS?

"Always be reminded of your position body guards. Even you have the bouncer's body or body builder's muscle, YOU'RE JUST NOTHING." Emily said that echoed the room. "They must be inform that you're not the highest here, old man."

"And inform yourself that it's not your money who gave them monthly salary to protect you." Fat Amy said as she got down the table.

"Just like a chess piece." Beca said. "You're just pawn, dad."


	30. Chapter 29: God Himself

**# CHAPTER 29**

Beca's POV

While my father is in front. I can't help it but to stare at Chloe's beautiful eyes. I'm the only one who's not looking at my father's discussions.

But I'm listening.

He's the main reason why my mom died. He let that happened.

He's not around when that happened, I'm the only one who's with my mom that time.

If she didn't saved me, maybe she's still alive.

The dead bodies are now in the red room gotten out by the body guard along with Emily earlier.

"And this pictures were caught inside Barden." I finally looked at the power point in the screen.

It was my pictures with Chloe in the cafeteria, library, field, hallway and everywhere. I even had my picture inside the classroom.

And I didn't even notice it?

"I got that through my email account. Sent by a dummy accounts. My hackers tried to investigate this emails but they got nothing. We don't have ideas who and how many are the intruders."

"But I got a code from Justin Austria earlier. That's why we called an urgent meeting. Which indicates; WERE COMING TO GET THE THINGS THAT DOESNT YOURS." Ashley spoke.

"Same with this. We received this pictures this evening too. And I thought she's just a friend." My dad said referring to Chlo.

"I don't think that's how a friend stares." I mumbled that got a squeeze from Chloe's hands. I gave her a side look, I smirked.

"We also got another example of a liquid Fethum." Emily said and stood up. Showing a bottle of red tea? "And I want all of you to watch the effect of it to him." She smirked as she appointed one of the faculty head.

His eyes widen.

He's handsome and younger compared to the other faculty head. He's only a new faculty head and being promoted by the administration maybe because of his intelligence in working. And obviously this is his first time to attend a Barden meeting.

"M-Me?" He asked skeptically.

"Introduced yourself Mr. Sinso." Emily said. The guy hesitate to stand up but he still did.

"Uhm. I'm Omen Sinso. Science Faculty Head." He said. He's also tall.

"And?" Emily said as if waiting to his next statement. She walked towards him.

"And 29 years-

"Nah. Not that." Emily cutted off. "Say to everyone that you are hitting on me and blackmail me when you caught me in the Chem Lab that midnight making some Hydrochloric Acid. Of course I acted like I'm SO scared. But you messed up with a wrong person." She smirked. So I was wrong?

"I d-don't know what you-

Emily pointed him a gun in the head. His face looks so pale now.

"Can I shoot him now?" He gasped.

"Up to you." I said lazily and kissed Chloe's knuckles like a kid.

"Dude. You will die soon. Why kept on lying?" Emily said that made the guy cried like a baby. He put his hands to his face to cover it.

Oh.

I tried my best not to laugh but Aubrey burst out in laughing so I laughed too.

"I request to my trusted administration to promote you so you have something to brag to your friends and family before you die, you're not even half of my IQ." Emily said. "You didn't even know what I'm doing that time. You thought I'm just stealing something. You didn't even know who I am so you took advantage to me. You asked me to have sex-

"STOP. Please stop. I'm so sorry!" He said and cried a lot.

"You know how much I want to shoot you now."

"Please. I have a family. I have two daughters!"

"Really? You have a family but you act like a teen?!" Emily yelled. Then I heard a gunshot. 

The man beside him fell in the floor.

"He deposited a hundred million dollars of Mitchell's Corporation in his private account." Aubrey said. Oh nice. I didn't know that. "So those who aren't committed to Barden, let me remind you that your life and families are in our hands. We know what you are doing."

"All of you." I said. "We're giving you enough salary to trust us but you want more? Come on guys. We're making life! NOT JUST A BUSINESS."

"If I were you I will just do my work here and happy for my huge salary." Fat Amy said.

"Wait." Chloe said. Everyone looked at her. "I know I can't ask Beca coz she kept on being so secretive to me but did the eight of you received enough salary? For everyone's info too."

"No." They answered in chorus. I smirked. They are my loyal company.

Even they receive nothing to the Mafia they still here with me. They say they are enjoying the power I gave them. They are enjoying protecting me. They are enjoying to be in danger with me. Being the reaper. And use their knowledge for Mafia.

Still I gave them home and I secured their future otherwise I die.

Chloe nodded and looked at me.

"Anyway let's proceed to this drama. Sit." Emily said and Omen complied. He sat on his armchair. "Take off your pants, man." The guy looked at him incredulously. "NOW." She yelled and Omen complied again. While Omen is taking off his pants, Emily took two handkerchief inside her jacket. Omen exposed his underwear and hairy legs.

The eight of them wore their white mask with their codenames in the forehead.

 **[A/N: If they wore their masks automatically their names will turn into codenames. Can you guess who are they?]**

Dionysus started to take a video.

Apollo and Artemis is now behind the guy and Hera is beside Zeus. Zeus took off her black leather jacket. Letting her white tank top and black jeans.

Everyone is watching what they are doing.

Zeus tied up the guy's wrists into the armchair with her two handkerchief. It's like so tight that he started to protest but Hera punched his jaw.

Aw. That's hurt!

Chloe cringed.

"Dude, what's with killing and torturing? I can't imagine they can do such thing." Chloe whispered.

"Well, welcome to my world." I said.

"Are you doing that kind of thing?"

"Even worse." I said and she almost pulled her hands to me. "But! For those who deserve it. Chloe you can trust me. I won't hurt you no matter what. Even you left me. Just trust me." She bite her lips as her eyes softened looking at me.

"I swear. I'm freaking out inside." She said. And shut her eyes before she let out a heavy breathe. "Beca, please. I don't want here. I don't wanna see things like this. Gosh. I witnessed 3 people died in front of me and I can't see another one." She frantically said.

"This is just an experiment Chlo, I'll assure you that they will not kill him." I said. "He will kill himself."

"Fuck Becs-

"No! I can't- asdfghjkl" Omen protest but Zeus made his mouth open and poured some red tea inside his mouth. He automatically gulped some of it.

He forcefully spat the red tea and cussed a lot.

The red tea is not really looks like a blood. It's transparent red that really looks like a red tea.

The guy looks like his sight is blurry because he blinks a lot.

Then suddenly we heard him laugh like a psychopath while staring at Zeus body.

"Damn! You're really that hot!" He said while laughing. Dionysus kept on filming. Apollo finally gagged him with a handkerchief. He looks like a crazy dog. His legs kept on moving.

"Oh my god Becs. He has a huge boner." Chloe said that made me looked at her. She's looking directly at the guy's crotch. I pulled her and covered her eyes. "Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm covering your eyes."

"I know!"

"Dude my dick is longer than his dick. Do you wanna see?" I joked and paused. She grinned. "In your dreams." I giggled and her grin change into pout. "Stop looking at him. You don't have permission to look like that."

"Eh? Do I need to ask that to you?"

"Of course. If we get together, I want you to only just look at me. I'm kinda jealous person."

"Fine."

"This is the result of 1st take of a liquid Fethum, hallucination of naked bodies. He will sweat hard and his penis will automatically erect. He will also let out a pre-cum. And if you touch him." Zeus exclaimed and touched the guys face. His eyes rolled at the back of his head like he's done masterbating.

"Gosh Becs." Chloe said and she's looking at him again. My hand is on her forehead now..wtf. She looked at me.

"Fine." She said and put her head at the table. Her cheek touched the table while looking at me. "You know what?" She held my hand and guide it to her cheek. "You're so cute."

"Cute you're face."

"I'm gorgeous. Like sexy."

"Blah blah blah. Whatever."

She yawned. "And I'm sleepy." 

"Once you just touch him, his sexual fantasies will come into his hallucination. Then he will suddenly cum and felt so tired." Zeus said and smirk. She straddled at the wilted guy and open his mouth. She poured some red tea again. The guy gulped unconsciously.

Zeus put her arms around him. "Hey Omen wake up." Then she slapped him. Hard. He groaned and suddenly looked at Zeus. His eyes dilated as she stared at Zeus.

He looks so terrified as he look around.

"2nd take has a result of hallucinating of ghost and such as zombies. Later on he will be dehydrated." Apollo exclaimed.

He looks so pale. He wanted to close his eyes but he can't. His lips gone dry.

Zeus unstraddled to him and smiled as she poured all the red tea to the guy's face. The guy open his mouth and shot all the red tea.

"The 3rd one and last. The God himself." Zeus ended and the guy's eyes became red as he looked around.

Then he laughed again. More like an evil laugh.

"You know what?! HAHAHAHAHA I'm the most intelligent human being in this flat world! This world is full of illusions! And idiots! They believe in their so called God! WAHAHAHAHAHA! THERE'S NO GOD IDIOTS! YOU'RE GOD MAKES ALL OF IDIOTS DIVIDED! AND BIBLE IS JUST A PIECE OF SHIT MADE BY 40 DIFFERENT AUTHORS BUT ONLY MAGDALENE'S WORK IS NOT INCLUDED IN THE BIBLE? WHY? COZ YOUR JESUS IS IMPERFECT TOO. THEY DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW HOW IMPERFECT HE IS! AND I'M NOT AS IDIOT AS YOU TO BELIEVE IN HIM! RELIGION SUCKS! I'M GOD OF MY OWN SELF. I'M GOD OF MY OWN WORLD!" He kept on shouting and laughing.

After minutes of shouting and laughing. His breathe became erratic until he's not breathing anymore. His eyes are still open.

"Then after many minutes, he will experience heart attack." Apollo ended. Dionysus stopped recording.

"Good presentation." Dad said and clapped. The eight reapers took off their masks and ignore him.

"We also knew that the intruder was transferee." Aubrey said.

"I got an info that this year, transferees were 334." Cynthia Rose said. "And we can't trust criminal records coz Genesis has their own tactics and plans of take down Mafia." 

As we got home Chloe lay down at the bed heavily. Ready to sleep without changing clothes.

And I'm so horny right now.

So, I straddled to her and kissed her passionately. She kissed me back.

We stayed in that position until suddenly she flipped me. She's on my top now. "I said no pretending right? But you still fucking insist?" She infuriated and took off her flannel then her shirt. Stilm wearing her black ripped jeans. Exposing her balconette bra. I'm now hard as fuck.

"Why you're so sexy when your mad?" I asked and she just smirked.

"Really?" She smiled and started to grind on my crotch. Her both hands in my side. And I swear, she meant to show me her cleavage.

"Y-Yeah." I moaned.

"How Beca imagine me in the bathroom while she's.. you know." She moaned and bite her lips. She moved her red hair on the other side. Ugh.

I'm always picturing you having sex with me Chloe! You made my fantasies not a fantasies anymore if I asked you that!

"I just.. fuck. I just pictured you.. naked." I hummed.

"Oh. Did you.. what?"

Shit. I think I'm going to come in my pants and if I can not stop her now. Right now!

HOW DO I?

She licked her lower lips and god that's soooo hot.

Can I insist of licking your lips? So you might not be tired? Fuck.

"What?" She repeated.

"Damn Chloe." I moaned. I closed my eyes and grind my hips to met her center. "Fuck. I think I'm going- shit."

That's it.

DID I MADE A MESS INSIDE MY..

"What?" Chloe still didn't stop. I held her waist to stop her.

"Damn Chloe. Why so fast? I've already- shit." I moaned. I felt the loads are still in shot inside my pants. And it's very embarrasing.

"Oh." Chloe said and covered her mouth. Trying not to laugh. She unstraddled to me and laid beside me. "You must change now Becs..pfft."

When I recovered to my high, I immediately got up and ran towards the bathroom to take a shower.

After I took a shower, I change clothes and saw Chloe already sleeping with a my pink onesie. I slept beside her.


	31. Chapter 30: The Dead Scene

**# CHAPTER 30**

**A/N: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! joke. HAHAHA**

Chloe's POV

It's really a beautiful peaceful blissful wonderful colorful amazingful (lol) weekend here at Barden. I felt so refreshed bcoz of the wind that touches my skin.

Me and Beca are here at the side of the football field. Sitting in the shaded part where you can see a big tree. I'm doing her reports in History. While her? Watching the cheerleaders practicing for the annual sports fest that will gonna happen before Christmas break.

I stopped from typing in her laptop and looked at the direction where she was looking.

Oh. I saw a smiling blonde but looks like a clown girl who was constantly looking at our direction. Dude! It's so early to wore a thick stage make up! And fyi you're just praticing. I looked around to see if there's someone behind us, but unfortunately I saw a high wall with graffiti.

Beca was smiling like an idiot while looking at her. I hissed to catch her attention but she didn't even gave me a glance.

What the hell?

She said to me in the urgent meeting that I must- my god. I'm not jealous.

I said I'm not.

Suddenly my phone rang.

Alarm clock for lunch break.

She looked at me.

Finally! I got her attention.

I acted like there's someone's calling. "Oh, wait. I'll take this one." I said and stood up.

I just walked two steps away from her and off my alarm clock. I put it on my ear and started talking loud.

"Hello Matthew Blake?" I said in loud voice. I took a glance on her. She's now having a blank face while looking at the girl's direction. SUCCESS. "Oh. I'm sorry MATT. I have someone with today- yeah. I'm really sorry. Yeah. Yeah of course! Bye. Yeah. Bye."

I bite my lips to suppress my laugh as I acted to hang up the phone. I sat beside her again.

"Who's that?" She asked. Don't tell me you didn't hear me?

"Nothing." I said and pressed my lips together. Shit. I wanted to laugh.

"Really? Nothing? And you looks so happy?" She said.

"Uhm. I'm not. Am I?" I asked.

"Oh shit Chlo. Don't act like stupid." Oh. Stupid?

"Stupid- Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" She let out a bitter laugh. "Why would I?"

Ouch.

"Oh yeah Beca. Why would you." I said. "You know what? I'm gonna go." I was about to stand when she stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Matt."

"Oh really? Chlo stop shitting around. You have guts of getting mad at me? When in fact you're the one who's talking to that Matt?"

"Wow. How about you Becs? You're letting me to do your report while your eye fucking that blondie?! Wow!"

"But.. it's still not enough reason to left me and be with that butt chin."

"Don't call him like that."

"Oh." She said. "Now you're protecting him from my.." She threw my hands off of her. "You know what? Just.. get lost."

Get lost.

Get lost.

Get lost.

"Okay. I'm gonna go so I can't see how you flirt with her." I said and walked out.

I wiped the tears that fell down my face.

Shit. 

So that's how it will all end? 

I wanted to go back and say sorry but..

It's not my fault.

I got jealous of how she looked at that girl and I can't help it but to be anxious of what if that blondie introduced herself to her?

I know Beca was a very distant person because of her problem but dude. What if someone like me who loves... gosh.

I went back to our spot before but unfortunately I didn't see her. Even the cheerleaders. 

I looked around the area. 

But I only saw her laptop on the grass.

I get nervous.

Fuck.

What if.. 

I immediately took her laptop and looked at it.

Everything I typed a while ago was gone and changed into a incomprehensible numbers.

2122 12 12 212 211 12 221

WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?

"Hey.. Chloe?"

"Flo?" I said. "Oh my god. You're here! I need your help.." She walked towards me. She's wearing her Jersey shirt and shorts. I think she's from her football practice?  
"What happened?" She asked.

"I-I think. Beca has been abducted."

"WHAT?!" Flo said and immediately took her phone to her pocket. She dialed a number.  
"Ashley! Shit! Beca's missing!" She looked at me. "Yeah. She's here." She paused. This is my fault.. "Yeah. We're going there now. Bye." She hang up the phone. "Come with me." And she walked away.

I put the laptop inside my bag and followed her while I'm crying.

"Hey stop crying. They will gonna think I made you cry." Flo said without looking at me. I suppressed my sobs. My tears are still falling.

We're heading to the Detective club.

I never think Beca would be abduct because of me. I didn't meant that to happen.

I don't know what to do. What if-

"Stop thinking for a while. Worrying makes the situation worse. You know." She said. Trying to comfort me.

"I don't know what to do. Maybe if I didn't made her jealous, she won't pushed me away.. but that's unfair. I got jealous first in the way she stared at that cheerleader- oh god. I can't believe I'm the reason why she's been kidnapped." I cried. She didn't response. 

As we entered the Detective club office, I saw Aubrey's angry face and was about to go near me when Cynthia Rose stopped her.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I TOLD YOU WE CAN'T TRUST HER!" Aubrey infuriated.

"Please calm down first." Jessica said and walked beside me and guide me to sit at the couch.

"This is really *sob* my fault." I said between my sobs. "I'm so *sob* sorry. Kill me if you want." I cried. I covered my face with my palm.

"I will really kill you if something happen to Beca." Aubrey said.

Emily was trying to contact her but she's not picking up the phone. "This is bullshit." Emily said.

"Guys just calm down okay?" Jessica said that made Aubrey looked at her.

"Calm down? Beca is missing. Calm down? Really? I can't believe you." Aubrey said.

"Bree. We're trying to figure this thing out and freaking out is not helping." Jessica said.

"Chloe, where did you last seen Beca?" Ashley sternly asked to cut off the intensity.

"Field. Beside football field. I'm doing her report while she's watching the cheerleaders practice."

"And why the fuck you're the one who's in here and not here?!" Aubrey yelled.

Ouch.

Yeah. She's right. I wish I was the one who'd been kidnapped so they will not be worried about Beca.

"We fought. We b-both get jealous and she pushed me away. I didn't expect this to happen. I'm so sorry." I cried again.

"How did you found out she's missing?" Ashley said.

"I went back there to say sorry. But I didn't see her there. Even the cheerleaders. I only saw her laptop with incomprehensive numbers." Then suddenly they looked at each other.

"Can we see it?"

"Sure." I took the laptop inside my bag and handed it to Ashley. She frowned as she looked at the laptop.

"Why don't we just ask first the weird disappearance of cheerleaders if they seen Beca?" Fat Amy suggested.

"Yeah. They are weird." Flo said. Jessica raised her hand.

"Chloe and I will do that." Jessica said and gave me a reassuring look. I nodded.

They let us go and as we got out of the clubroom, she spoke.

"I know you didn't meant it." She said without looking at me. "You love her. Right?"

I l-love her?

Do I love her?

I felt so comfortable to be with her. I felt safe. I felt so protected. I felt so happy whenever she's around. Her attitudes towards me is different with others. She allowed me to do things with her. She allowed me to be me when I'm with her. I never experience to be anxious and at the same time, excited. After all we've been through. I never thought of her inexistence will going to happen again. And I'm so guilty of putting my guard down. I'm so guilt of putting her into danger. She's brave. Strong. A feisty. She trusted me a lot. And not doing the same makes me ashamed. She's conundrum. My puzzle. My girl.

"Yeah. I love her. So much." I cried.

"Then trust her. I know she's not that fast to die." She giggled. "We will make sure she's safe." She smiled.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"For what?"

"For being so nice to me after all."

"Nah. You don't deserve to be treated bad." She said that made me cry more. "Hey did I say something wrong?"

"N-No. I'm just *sob* happy for someone like you and Beca in this world that full of rude people." I said and she laughed.

"That's okay. Everything will be fine so stop crying. Beca will think I made you cry." She said and winked. I immediately wiped all my tears away. I know my eyes are red and kinda puff but I don't care.

We reached the gym where we found the cheerleaders I saw earlier. I walked behind Jessica.

I saw the blondie Beca was staring at. Walking towards our direction.. with a flirtatious smile.

"Are they the cheerleaders you were referring?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Then she smiled. "Hi Wilma!" She approached. Oh. They knew each other.

"Hey Jessica." She kissed Jessica's cheek. Wtf. "Are you going to audition to us now?" She giggled and Jessica shook her head. "Okay. What are you doing here?" She looked at me. We have a same height and her eyes are also blue like mine. Her posture is really like a cheerleader.

"Have you seen Beca?" Jessica asked. So they know each other?

"Yeah. I saw her earlier. Why? Actually I saw this girl with her." She said while looking at me. "And they looks like they fought."

"Oh." Jessica reacted and looked at me before going back to that Wilma. "Actually we can't find Beca. Did you see who was the last person she with?"

"Hmm." She thinks for a while before speaking. "Yeah. I saw her with Yuan a while ago."

"Yuan?"

"Yup. Yuan Lee."

"Ah okay. Thanks."

"No problem." She said and winked.

We got out of the gym. And I smell something fishy between them. I ignored all my thought and asked her. "Where are we going?"

"Yuan's dorm."

"Do you know him?"

"Not him. It's her." She said. So she?Weird name. "And yeah I know her. They're classmates."

What will Beca do with that Yuan?

As we reached the Girl's Dormitory we walked towards the elevator and pressed 7th floor.

I felt my legs are shaking but I ignored it.

As we got to the 7th floor we walked to the west wing and immediately knocked the door. She checked her phone.

"They still didn't text me. That means they cannot still decipher the code." She put her phone to her pocket. She was about to knock again when the door flung open. "Hey Yuan."

"Hey Jess. What's up?" She approached back. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Her short curly hair suits her.

"Have you seen Beca?" Jessica asked.

"Oh yeah. We talked earlier. She asked me if I have the hard drive for our group project but unfortunately I don't have. I told her to ask Benji."

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Yuan innocently asked.

"Who's Benji?"

"Benjamin Applebum."

"Okay."

"Is there something wrong?" Yuan asked. Jessica just shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing."

"Okay. Take care." Yuan smiled at us and closed her door.  
"Seriously? What's happening?" Jessica frantically asked as we walked towards the elevator again. I'm going to ask that too!  
"I don't know. I just know that she has a report in History." I answered. "Did you know that Benji?"

"Yes. I know all her classmates. Even close."

"How?"

"They're part of my Martial Art class. All of them except Beca who pretend she has a heart disease so she has a reason not attend my class." She exclaimed and elevator flung open. Exactly a guy rushed out of the elevator with papers in hand. Jessica stopped him. "Benji."

He looked at us. "Hey Jess. What's up? I'm sorry I'm in rush. Do you need something?"

"Have you seen Beca?" Jessica said. He frowned for a while until his face light up.

"Oh yeah. She asked me if I have the hard drive but I told her I already passed it to Mikee after using it." He said. Another name again? "Sorry I'm so forgetful."

"It's okay. Who's Mikee?"

"Mikee Marcos. She's in the cafeteria now. We met a while ago. I really am sorry I'm in hurry. Bye." He said and ran towards Yuan's door.

Jessica pressed the down button. She's waiting for the elevator to open as I looked back at Yuan's door. 

Yuan was in the doorway of her room with Benji. 

Looking at me. 

While smirking. 

"Chloe let's go." Jessica called inside the elevator. I immediately entered the elevator. I looked at their direction again. They're now talking..

Weird.

"This is weird." I mumbled.

"Why?"

"We're being passed by people to one another. And it's weird." I looked at nowhere. "They are weird."

"I think so." Jessica said. "But we need to be sure of our assumptions first."

As we entered the cafeteria, we saw few people there.

Every weekend, some students of Barden are going to their parents house to visit. Some are hanging out. So cafeteria was sometimes empty.

I felt my stomach growl.

Gosh. I'm hungry.

Jessica looked around and when she found out something she walked to the direction of the group of girls. I followed her.

"Hey Mikee." She approached. The tall busty looked at us. She smiled at Jessica and Jessica smiled back.

"Hey Jessica." She said as she wiped her lips with a piece of tissue. "Sit."

"Sorry I'm with someone. Have you seen Beca?" She politely ask for the fourth time today. Mikee looked at me with her one brow up. She looks so bully. I looked away.

"Yes. Why?" She lazily said and went back eating again.

"I need to see her. Where is she?" Jessica asked again.

"I don't know."

"Come on Mikee. We're in an emergency now. So please."

"I said I don't know. We only met a while ago and she just asked me if I have the hard drive Benji gave me, I said I already gave to it Gerlie."

"Who's Gerlie?"

"Gerlie 'the nerd' Newman."

"Cool. Okay. That's it. Thanks." Jessica said and pulled me towards the exit.

Gosh I wanna cry!

We're being passed by so many people!

"WAIT." I said and stopped from walking. "I'm so hungry!" I screamed and cry. "I know I'm being punished by abandoning her but... Jessica! I can't die in hunger! I would rather die by being shot in the head than like this. My legs are shaking. And I swear! I will going to kill those kidnappers!" I cried.

Jessica just laughed and searched something inside her shoulder bag.

She gave me sandwich.

Aw.

I immediately hugged her. "You're my saviour." She gently pushed me and then chuckled.

"It's okay." She said and she looks so irritated. "What? I hate hugs,, sorry." I just smiled and opened the tissue cover of 4 layer sandwich.

Vegan egg sandwich.

Woah.

I took a bite of it. I don't care if I looks like so gross and forget my feminine side. I'm hungry so back off.

We started to walked towards the Girl's Dormitory again. This time it's from first floor only. Thank god.

"Jessica?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"Why you look so suspicious?" I asked without looking at her. I took a bite again.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so nice to me." I said and she laughed like I told her a funny joke.

It's so ironic.

They don't laugh at my jokes.

"So being nice is a crime? Is that what you mean?"

"Nah. You're so nice to me while in fact you can kill people with your bare hands."

"Actually I don't do crimes. I don't kill. Even if it's needed. I don't."

"Do I need to believe that so you will still be nice to me?"

"It's up to you."

"Okay. Fine. I believe. But why you didn't? You can break a neck by just one punch."

"Such a compliment." She joked. "But I still don't. I have this kind of weird thing in my head that I couldn't forget those worst happening and easily forget the good one."

"We're same."

"You can't forget too?" 

"No. I also have a weird thing in my head." I said and I burst out laughing.

Gosh.

Don't make Chloe hungry again.

I composed myself after laughing. 

"You're weird." She said and knocked to the door in front of us. The door immediately opened. A girl in a bathrobe opened the door. She smiled at us. "Hey Gerlie."

"Jessica. How are you?" She asked and leaned at the doorway.

"Have you seen Beca?" She asked the fifth time.

"Yep. She took the hard drive to me. Why?" Finally! Thank god. She already got the fucking hard drive! I'm gonna punch myself if this girl passed the hard drive again.

"Good then. Where do you think she will go now?" Jessica asked again.

"Friend?"

Friend? Wait. I don't get it.

"Thanks Gerlie." Jessica said and waved goodbye. Gerlie waved goodbye to us. She ran towards Beca's dorm. I followed her.

Jessica knocked so many times but no one open it. She took her phone and called someone. "Flo I need your help. I think Beca is inside her room and- what?" She looked at me with a terrified look. "What the f- okay." She looks so teary. I gulped. "We will go there now." She hang up the phone. "This isn't happening."

"What? What happen?" But she just looked at me. "Jessica you're making me nervous." I frantically said.

"This is your fault." She said with a blank face. She walked away.

This is your fault.

This is your fault.

This is your fault.

I followed her.

No. I know what I'm thinking is impossible. "Jessica please talk to me. Where's Beca?"

"You know where's the rooftop right? She's there. Dead."

Dead?

"W-What? No!" I ran towards the SciTech building. I need to see it on my own eye. I will never believe in some kind of hoax with me seeing it. I can't help it but to cry. But I wiped it.

Dead? Tss.

I believe Beca wasn't dead. I thought she's not that fast to die?

What? Did the hard drive killed her?

I ran as fast as I could. As I got to the gate upstairs through the rooftop. I breathe heavily before continue running upstairs.

Beca gave me a life guys! And if someone took it away from me, I swear to God, I'm going to forget my morality. I'll hunt them down. Torture them until they beg for their lives. Cut their legs and arms and cook it for them to literally eat themselves. Scoop their eyeballs. Took their teeth by the giants nail cutter then make them count. Pulling their tounge out of their mouth while introducing themselves. Hammering their nails. I'll even make a surgery to exchange their hands and feet. Cut their nipples and display it! And I will send their pubic hair to their family!

I SWEAR.

I took so long before I saw the light from the open door of the rooftop.

I stopped for a while and looked back.

Dude this stairway to heaven looks like when you fall down once, you will literally roll down and back to zero again.

I let out a heavy breathe before continuing my footsteps. I'm sweating. I sniffed. Gosh. I sniffed my sweat.

I felt I'm not ready to see her..

But I took forever to come at this point.

And even seeing her dead tomorrow will be the same, same stairway I will take, so why not now. 

I'm going crazy.

As I took the last step.. I can't help it but to cry.

I saw Beca. 

Standing in the side of pond while holding flowers.

She smiled at me. I cried.

"Come here baby." She yelled.

But I didn't. I just sit at the doorway and covered my face with my hands. I cried a lot. I thought she's gone.

My whole body is now shaking. I think I'm going to pass out.

I heard coming footsteps.

"Hey Chloe." She called.

"You horrible human *sob* being." I said between my sobs. She chuckled and kneel in front of me. "How dare you do that to me?!" I screamed. "I thought *sob* you're dead."

"I'm still dead." She mumbled. 

"Deadly in love with you."

She gave me a peck in my head and whispered. "Chlo.. will you be my girlfriend?"

I hugged her. I don't know what to say. "You idiot. Of course!" I cried again.

 **-**  
 **A/N: END OF FIRST SEQUEL! Wiii! *fireworks* Second Sequel will be entitled 'I AM YOURS'. See the story in my profile!** **I'll try my best to update it everyday. Dude I finally have a plot of this sequel! Gosh. I took so long figuring out everything. # SpreadLove #WilYuBeMiGerlFriend? Did you get it?**


End file.
